In The Name of Love and War, Part II
by bri wesmoreland
Summary: AU. Set two years after Terra Prime. Part II of "In the Name of Love and War". Events that occurred in Part One come back to haunt members of the crew in a major way. Relationships, friendships and the war effort itself are threatened.
1. Prologue

_**Author's Note: This is the sequel to my story "In The Name of Love and War," however, it could be read as a stand-alone. But, certain events occur in that story the consequences of which will be addressed here. Therefore, you may want to read it first. It's a quick read, so I hope you'll check it out. Bri**_

Prologue

2156\. Krios Prime.

Trip opened his eyes slowly. The lights were so bright that they felt more like burning beams bearing down upon him. Yet he felt cold. He tried to move, but realized that he couldn't. He lifted his head and looked down at himself spread eagled on top of a metal table, stripped down to nothing but underwear. As his vision slowly came into focus he could see a man in a white coat and a female standing next to him.

"W-what's happening?" Trip said groggily as he tried again to get up. "Where am I…and, and what am I doin' here," he slurred as he pulled against the restraints.

"Just relax Captain Tucker," the man in the white coat said. "I must apologize. Your anesthesia wore off prematurely. You should not be awake."

"Who are you? What are… you doing to me," he said in a slightly elevated voice.

"You are on Krios Prime Captain and I am the First Monarch's Chief Medical Officer," the male said. "We are treating you for an illness…caused by a dangerous pathogen… something you picked up here on our planet."

"Yes, you've been quite ill," a female said as she approached the table from the other side of the room. "Now Captain Tucker, I am sorry but I need to give you something." She then looked at the male in the white coat in the room and hesitated.

"Do it," he instructed.

"Under these conditions?" she asked.

"It cannot be helped," he replied. "He must be presentable when the First Monarch arrives. She cannot see him in this state. It would greatly distress her. He has to appear normal."

"But he is awake. He won't be able to withstand the pain."

"Give him the anesthetic along with the treatment, but it must be administered at once."

Suddenly, something rippled across Trip's stomach and he lurched, then screamed in pain. Seconds later a similar ripple appeared across his forehead. He screamed again and jerked against the restraints.

"What are you doing to me!" he yelled. "What…he gasped…what…" then he passed out.

"How is he?" the woman asked after a few minutes.

"Under considerable distress at the moment," the man replied as he checked the monitor above his patient's head, "but he will be alright, with rest and with the treatment."

"And the parasites?"

"They are intact. When they are mature, they will make him open to…let's say, suggestion, if you will… _her_ suggestion, among _other_ things. The woman nodded, then injected the unconscious Starfleet Officer with additional hypos. Then they watched as the parasites rippled through their hosts' body again, then settled down after a time…in their new home.


	2. Chapter One

***** _ **Author's Note: This story may be a bit distasteful to TnTers at times. But before you crucify me, I just ask that you give it a chance. If you hate it after reading, then you can crucify me. But I hope you enjoy it! Bri**_

Chapter One

Six Months Later.

Jonathan Archer had comfortably settled into his role as Commodore and Fleet Captain of Starfleet's growing space contingent. He had never planned on commanding a war ship nor leading a fleet of war ships. But, then again he had never planned on being the most experienced officer between the MACOS and Starfleet as it related to space travel, dealing with alien races, fighting and successfully defeating alien hostiles, and forging diplomatic relations with multiple alien races as well. With that kind of resume, Jonathan Archer was the right man for the job at the right time, and the right time, was now.

His closest friend of fourteen years, Charles Anthony Tucker, III, "Trip," who had served as his Chief Engineer aboard the Star Ship Enterprise, had been promoted to Captain and was now serving on Jupiter Station cranking out the fleet that would defend United Earth in the looming war against the Romulans. Trip and his engineering team had already successfully upgraded and refit some 40 of the slower warp two vessels, 25 Daedalus Class star ships and 50 or so of the smaller Frigates to warp five capability. They had recently finished upgrading and refitting Enterprise and Columbia with the warp seven and defensive shield technology and Jon and Erica were still serving as Captains of their respective ships. When the first warp seven vessel rolled out of space dock, Erica would be named its Captain and Jon would be housed there as Fleet Captain. Presently, the two ships were patrolling Earth's air space as far out as Vulcan and Andoria, just in case there was trouble or any uninvited guests looking to start the war early. Since the Xindi attack it wasn't uncommon for several starships to patrol Earth's realm.

Hoshi and Travis were promoted to Lieutenant and still serving on Enterprise. But Jon had plans to move them to the new warp seven ship as soon as it rolled out. After all Travis was the best pilot in the fleet so it only stood to reason that he should fly the new flagship of the fleet. And Hoshi's skills were matchless, although Starfleet continued to try and steal her away to headquarters, she kept saying no and Jon kept fighting to keep her. After all, she had more than one reason to stay aboard Enterprise for now.

The new warp seven ship, Xfinity, would be twice as big as anything in the fleet and would house 200 crew members. It would have four nacelles and twice the engine capacity. Ninety days after Xfinity rolled out, Intrepid and Tuscany was scheduled to roll out. After they were tested and approved, three more warp seven ships would then be built within a year's time with the assistance of the Tellarites, who had been commissioned to assist in building them for Starfleet with the Vulcans supplying raw materials and other resources. As of now, Tellar and Vulcan were providing parts and raw materials directly to Jupiter Station to aid in building the current ships.

Enterprise, Captain's Mess.

"So Xfinity is looking good, ahead of schedule," Erica said to Jon who seemed distracted this evening.

"Uh huh," he replied as he played with his food. "Trip and his team have done an excellent job."

"And the other warp seven ships are set to roll out of space dock even sooner than expected?" she asked trying to engage Jon in conversation again.

"Yeah that's right."

"With the ships Tellar have committed to building for us, and the re-fits on the warp five ships, that's six warp seven ships to lead the fleet, three different contingents, with over 100 warp five vessels, not to mention the mass array of warp three frigates we still have to run interference." Jon didn't reply.

"And I think I'll have my other head attached while I'm at it!" Erica said loudly.

"What?" Jon frowned.

"You haven't heard a word I've said," Erica snapped.

"Of course I did. You said Xfinity was a great ship, I concurred."

"Jon, what's the matter with you? Why are you so distracted? Everything's going well, better than expected, but you've been nothing but moody and grumpy for weeks. Lighten up will you."

"That's just it Erica. Everything is going just fine and dandy! Better than any of us could have ever hoped or expected! Well, I don't like it. In all my years of space travel, I've always followed my instincts and something smells funny to me. Things are going _too_ well. We can't lighten up, we can't relax. Something is wrong, I can feel it, and the minute we lighten up, the minute we relax, it's gonna blow up in our faces!" With that he threw his napkin down on the table and got up and started pacing around the room. Erica got up and walked over to him stopping him in his tracks.

"Commodore Archer, you're wrong," she started. "You're over reaching. Don't go looking for trouble. You may just find it. Now sit down, let's enjoy this evening together. When this war does get underway, we won't have this luxury." Then she stood on her toes and kissed him. He looked at her with a most troublesome look on his face for a few moments. Then, he blew out a long sigh as he pinched his nose between his eyes. He then smiled and kissed her back.

"Yes ma'am, you're the boss," he finally said. Then they sat down and finished dinner. But he secretly continued to worry.

That Same Evening.

Malcolm and Hoshi had convinced Trip to take a day off from work and to actually leave Jupiter Station for dinner for a change. So they went down and had an exotic meal at a beautiful restaurant in Napa Valley, California and sampled the various wines. Having tasted Andorian Ale, Coridian wine and the like, it wasn't all that say, different. But it was still very nice. They even went dancing. At least Hoshi and Trip did. It was like pulling teeth to get the stiff brit and the self-contained Vulcan to let loose. They later went for a long stroll in one of the vineyards before they returned to Jupiter station.

Jupiter Station, Trip's Quarters.

"That turned out to be a great evening," Trip smiled at T'Pol as they both stripped out of their casual clothing, tossing them onto a chair, then crawled onto the bed naked. "I'm glad we took time out to do it."

"I am glad _you_ took time out to do it," T'Pol replied. "You have been putting in an excessive amount of overtime. There is no need to wear yourself out."

"There's a war on the horizon babe," Trip replied. "I just want us to be ready. Who knows when this thing is gonna hit. The last thing we need is to be caught off guard, like when the Xindi hit us."

"That was unfortunate," T'Pol said. "But United Earth has grown a lot since that time. No one could ever get away with such an unprovoked attack again. You have border patrol now and understand a lot more about hostiles and potential threats out there."

"Yeah, you're right about that, but still, I'll just feel better when we have a formidable fleet. That's the job I've been given and I'm gonna see to it that that job is done. Then I'll think about taking a rest."

"I am sure that is an exaggeration," T'Pol replied. "After the fleet is completed, you will assume command of one of the warp seven vessels and I will have to threaten you with bodily harm to get you to take care of yourself."

"That's not true," Trip said. "I take care of myself, a whole hell of a lot better than I used to anyway. What with you tryna turn me into a vegan and working me out on a regular."

"You have never complained about my _work-out_ methods," T'Pol said. "Actually I was thinking of working you out in just a few minutes. I have been reading the collective works of a 20th century Earth author, Jaqueline Suzanne. I wanted to try out some of the _work-out_ methods described in her books." Trip laughed at that.

"T'Pol you are a _bad_ girl, you know that?"

"The badder, the better," she replied.

"And now you're using incorrect English too! What am I going to do with you?"

"I could make a few suggestions," she said, then jumped on top of him.

"Whoa!" Trip yelled. "Darlin' you're gonna hurt me if you keep doing that without any warning."

"Captain Tucker," she replied, "I haven't begun to hurt you!" Then she kissed him aggressively.

"So let the hurtin' began," Trip gasped when she finally let him up for air… for a moment anyway.

Later that night Trip quietly slipped out of bed unable to sleep. He went into the living area and sat on the sofa, rubbing his eyes and his forehead.

" _Maybe I am working too hard,"_ he thought to himself. He got up slowly trying to fight off the dizzy sensation he was feeling. The dizzy spells had been happening a lot lately, but he had been hiding them from T'Pol. He was also hiding the weird dreams and thoughts he'd been having as well. He was afraid of what they meant. _"Just put it out of your mind Trip,"_ he said to himself. _"Put her, "It" I mean! Put "it" of your mind! What the hell am I sayin? What's happenin' to me?"_ Then he got up slowly and strode into the kitchen. He poured himself a half glass of wine, hoping it would relax him and help him sleep, without dreaming that is. The last thing he wanted to do is have another one of _those_ dreams.

The Next Morning.

Trip was surprised when Hoshi came to see him on the station early the next morning before her shift began on Enterprise.

"Captain," she said knocking quietly on his office door and peeking her head through his office door.

"Well hey Hoshi," he said. "Didn't expect to see you this morning."

"I'm not disturbing you am I?" she asked.

"Of course not. Come on in," he said smiling, gesturing for her to sit. She did so on the other side of his desk. "Some night we had last night huh?"

"I'll say," Hoshi replied. "It was good to get away from all this for a change, admit it."

"When you're right, you're right," Trip said. "Now tell me, to what do I owe this wonderful early morning surprise." Hoshi looked down at her hands, having second thoughts about why she had come. "Is there something wrong?" he asked sitting straight up.

"Well," she said, "Now that I'm here, I just feel really silly, but, we're friends, right?"

"Of course we are."

"And we can talk about most anything, right?"

"Yeah…most anything," Trip said warily wondering where this was going.

"It's uh…Malcolm."

"What's he done," Trip said frowning.

"Nothing!" Hoshi said quickly. "Nothing wrong, or bad, I mean. It's just that… well. Trip, can I ask you something? Does T'Pol ever say it?"

"Say what?" Trip asked curiously.

" _It,"_ Hoshi replied, "the _"L"_ word."

"The _"L"_ word?" he asked as if perfectly clueless.

"Oh for heaven's sake," she said exasperated. "Does she ever tell you that she loves you?!"

"Oh!" he said, _"that!"_

"Yeah, _that!"_

"Well… yeah…maybe a couple of times… when I insisted that she say it, and she did it because I wanted to hear it. She did say it once when she thought I was dead, or dying and she thought I couldn't hear her."

"But if she never says it, how do you know? How do you know she really loves you?"

"Oh, I know, believe me, I know. Look Hoshi, with T'Pol it's different. She may not ever say it, it's just not her way. But because of our connection, our bond, I know what she feels; what's on the inside; and that's deeper than anything she could ever verbalize. Besides she shows me plenty how she feels about me." Hoshi looked down.

"Oh," she said. "I just wish I could be sure."

"You mean Malcolm's never said it?" Hoshi just shook her head no. "Well, can't say that doesn't surprise me all that much. Hoshi," he said and moved around the desk and took one of her hands in his as he sat on the edge of the desk. "Maybe he hasn't said it. But that doesn't mean he doesn't feel it. I mean, I wish you could see the way he looks at you the way I see him looking at you. And oh my god he can't shut up about you!"

"Really?' Hoshi said beaming.

"Sweetheart, he talks about you more than he talks about weapons!" Hoshi laughed. "Now, that's better," Trip said.

"Thanks for that Trip," Hoshi said rising. "I gotta go to work." Trip leaned over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Don't worry about Malcolm," he told her. "I happen to have it on good authority…he loves you to pieces, okay."

"Okay," Hoshi said quietly, smiled, then turned and left. Trip stood there smiling with his hands on his hips as he watched her leave. Then his smile quickly faded and turned into a frown. He threw his hands in the air and shook his head.

"Okay… I gotta have a long talk with one Commander Malcolm Stuart Reed," Trip said out loud. Then he exited his office to start his day.

Several Days Later.

The Xfinity was two-thirds complete and looking to be a magnificent piece of machinery. Trip was pretty proud of his handiwork so far if he said so himself. Starfleet was pretty impressed too. Now that the ship was almost complete, new Captains would be assigned to Enterprise and Columbia. Trip was pretty pissed off that Malcolm was not immediately named as Enterprise's Captain and had voiced his objections to all the Starfleet brass rather loud, and clearly. Jon had even recommended Malcolm for Captain, but the corps of Admirals argued that he had only been promoted to the rank of Lt. Commander just six months ago and that he needed more command experience. Accordingly, he was promoted to the rank of full Commander and named XO of Enterprise.

On this particular day Malcolm was going about the business of preparing to greet the new Captain of Enterprise, Dean Phillips. Phillips had been Captain of one of the smaller warp three frigates for the last five years, and had a stellar reputation. Reed had been promised that if this stint as XO went well for the next year, he would see a promotion to Captain and his own command, so he put his feelings aside and vowed to himself to do everything in his power to make this assignment work. He was just about to leave his quarters for the day when his comm went off.

"Reed here," he said.

"You have a high security clearance communication Lieutenant," the Alpha shift comm officer said.

"A high security clearance communication?" Malcolm replied, puzzled. "By all means put it through crewman." A few moments later Malcolm was surprised to see Admiral Wallace and Harris of Section 31 fame appear on the screen. What were these two doing together? This couldn't be anything good.

"Commander," Wallace said.

"Sir," Malcolm replied.

"Good to see you Malcolm," Harris grinned. Malcolm hesitated.

"I'm not sure I can say the same. With all due respect Admiral, what is this all about?"

"I have an assignment for you Commander," Wallace replied. "And it's highly classified."

"Classified?" Reed said. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting. That I am not to tell my Captain about this?"

"There's no need for Phillips to know," Harris said. "No one needs to know."

"We've been down that road before Harris," Malcolm spat out. "I promised my last Captain that I would never betray his trust again, never!"

"This doesn't involve Archer," Harris said.

"I won't do it, I don't care who's involved or what it is."

"Mr. Reed, I need you to do this," Admiral Wallace said. "When I learned about this _situation_ , a potentially dangerous situation, I went to Harris myself. He suggested you for this mission, but he said you'd never listen to him."

"What exactly is the _situation_?" Malcolm asked.

"We have intelligence that leads us to believe that there's a spy aboard Enterprise."

"What?" Malcolm said. "Another Terra Primer?"

"No. We believe there may be a crewman aboard working with a Vulcan operative of the old High Command, and that particular Vulcan has ties with a Romulan cell group discovered on Coridian. But Coridian isn't the only place they've set up shop."

"Someone aboard Enterprise in cahoots with a Vulcan spy," Malcolm replied. "Why would a Vulcan be working with Romulans?" The two men looked at one another.

"Reed, what I'm about to say is highly classified, and no you cannot tell your Captain. He will be briefed in a few weeks anyway," Wallace said. "This war with Romulus is on the horizon, but there's a possibility that the Romulans are recruiting. The Nausicans may be aligning themselves with the Romulans, and even a group of Vulcans gone rogue."

"What!" Malcolm grimaced bent over as he held onto the edge of his desk with both hands. "And you think there's someone feeding one of these rogue Vulcans information about Enterprise on board?"

"And in turn, feeding their Romulan operative," Harris said. "We have reason to believe that this operative is a former High Command agent, surgically altered to look human. That's where you come in. We've got to find out who it is."

"What do you need," Reed replied reluctantly.

"We need you to get close to the suspect here on Enterprise. Crewman Allison Wells."

"Wells! She's an engineer! Oh no!"

"Yes. We think she's supplying her contact with vital information about our warp capability and anything Captain Tucker has done in the way of upgrades beyond warp five, about our warp seven project, and God knows what else," the Admiral added.

"Shouldn't Captain Tucker be told?" Malcolm asked with concern.

"No. We don't want to tip out hand. We want Wells to continue what she's doing because we want to find out more about her contact. Hopefully that'll lead us to the information about the cell group that's still out there."

Malcolm considered this. "What do you need me to do?" he asked.

"Get close to her, so that she'll take you into her confidence, make her think she can trust you; perhaps even try to recruit you."

"The only possible way I could do that is if I were to…"

"Get involved with her," Wallace said finishing the sentence.

"Involved with her? As in…."

"Sleep with her. Whatever it takes," Harris said.

"I- I can't do that," Malcolm finally said. He was concerned about deceiving his new Captain, but mostly Commodore Archer again, that was for sure. It had taken him a long time to regain his trust after what happened a year ago when Phlox was kidnapped. But he was also concerned that he was already involved, sleeping with a crew member. He was sure that he was in love with her too, and he didn't want to hurt her. But he couldn't very well tell this to Admiral Wallace.

"I'm sorry," Malcolm said. "But I'm not the person for this mission. You'll need to get someone else."

"Commander," Wallace said with a stern tone. "You don't understand. This isn't a request, it's an Order! I need you to do this, Starfleet needs you to do this, and do this you will!"

"But… Commodore Archer…"

"Leave Archer to me. Now, you have one week to get something going with crewman Wells. Dinner, a movie, a ride in a space shuttle, I don't really give a damn what it is, but approach the woman and find a way to get in her pants! I'll respect a report in 10 days!" Then the screen went black. Malcolm sat down hard on his bunk and put his head in his hands, tearing at his hair. This was an impossible situation.


	3. Chapter Two

_**Author's Note: I want to thank Braxanna, who helped me get through a major writer's block to get this story out. Your insight and ideas were invaluable! Bri**_

Chapter Two

After a couple of days passed Malcolm followed orders and invited Allison Wells to movie night, something Trip had started on Enterprise years ago, and the tradition continued on. Hoshi had been stunned and hurt. The only explanation Reed had offered was that he didn't realize they were exclusive. She had slapped has face and ran off in tears.

Jupiter Station. Trip's Quarters.

"So whadda ya think babe?" Trip asked, with great anticipation at his newest idea.

"I think the idea is absurd," T'Pol said. "And I think you should mind your own business."

"Oh c'mon T'Pol, Hoshi needs a little reassurance and Malcolm needs a swift kick in the ass. If someone else were interested in her he would be jealous as hell, I'm sure of it. All I'm saying is we get a nice-looking officer, a MACO maybe, to pay a little extra attention to Hoshi. Ask her out a few times, send her a couple of gifts or something. Malcolm would be forced to tell her how he feels about her and everything would work out just fine."

"Trip, it is obvious how Malcolm feels about Hoshi."

"Not to her it isn't. She needs to hear it, she all but told me so a couple of days ago." Trip hadn't yet been made aware of the latest development.

"Words are not the only way to communicate how one feels," T'Pol replied.

"She doesn't have a bond to run things through like we do T'Pol. Malcolm just needs to tell her."

"So you want to try and manipulate him into doing so, to trick him, to force him before he is ready or feel it is the appropriate time for him?"

Trip twisted his face for a moment. "When you put it that way it doesn't sound so good, I guess. I just wanted to help."

"The best way to help is to not interfere."

"Right…this is me not interfering," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. She straddled him on the bed and kissed him. "Maybe a romantic dinner for two, off the station, music, two or three big bouquets of roses, wine…"

"Trip!"

"Alright, alright, I promise, no interfering."

"They will figure it out," T'Pol said. "Did we not figure it out for ourselves?"

"Are you kidding? T'Pol it took a forced marriage, drug addiction, a divorce, a silicon virus, me leaving, a terrorist cell, our baby girl dying and me almost dying to get us together, and you call that us figuring it out for ourselves? We almost wrecked the damn thing at every turn."

Suddenly T'Pol looked sad, as only Trip would notice. "Hey," he said lifting her chin. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring all that crap up." He then put his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"We have certainly evolved haven't we," she said softly.

"We have come a long way darlin'. But for the record, I want you to know, everything we've been through…everything that's happened to us, it's been worth it. To be here with you like this. It's all been so worth it. And I wouldn't trade one single moment with you T'Pol for anything else in the universe. Because I love you, and I _can_ say it. I want to say it, I have to say it…I love you! Don't ever forget that- do you hear me, no matter what. Promise me that you'll never forget how much I love you." He then looked into her eyes. "Promise me."

"I promise," she said, and kissed him deeply. Then in turn, she _showed_ him how much she loved him.

Enterprise, Mess Hall, Same Day.

Travis Mayweather watched his friend Hoshi quietly slip into the mess hall, select food, then retreat to a corner to eat alone. She'd been doing that a lot lately. She wasn't talking and avoiding everyone, even Travis. When she sat down with her back to everyone, he blew out a sigh, then lifted his tray and walked over to her table.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. Hoshi sat up straight in her chair and never even looked up.

"Travis…please," she began, "I prefer to be alone."

"Thanks," he said and sat down anyway.

"I said I wanted to be alone," she snapped. Travis noticed how tired she looked. She obviously wasn't sleeping well. "What about that didn't you understand?"

"I'm not leaving," Travis replied, "not until you talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about!"

"Oh no? Malcolm hanging out with Allison Wells at almost every meal, movie night…late nights…" Hoshi then rose abruptly to leave, but Travis grabbed her arm.

"C'mon Hoshi talk to me," he pleaded. "This is me, Travis! I'm your friend; we've always been able to talk about almost anything." Hoshi sat down hard.

"Look Travis," she started. "I know you're my friend and I know you mean well. But, you're getting married in a few months. You and Gannet have been able to work things out in a way that works for you, and not that I'm jealous or anything. It's just that, I don't want dump all over you under the circumstances. Besides, who the hell cares?"

"I care," Travis replied. "And so what if I'm getting married. That doesn't mean you can't talk to me." Hoshi didn't reply, she just sat there for a few moments.

"So what happened?" he finally asked. "I mean, what caused you to, you know…break up?"

"Yeah well, I wish I knew," Hoshi said.

"What? You mean you guys didn't have some big fight or something?" Hoshi shook her head no. "You didn't decide to see other people?" Hoshi shook her head no. "Well what did he tell you; what did he say to you when he started seeing Allison?"

"He didn't say anything Travis; that is other than _"I didn't realize we were exclusive,_ " Hoshi said in her best imitation British accent. "One day we were fine, the next day…"

Travis looked shocked. "I can't believe Malcolm would be so callous," he said. "And I can't believe how he's flaunting this thing with Allison. I don't know Hosh, something isn't right. He's just not the kind of guy to be so out in the open about personal stuff, not Malcolm. I think you ought to try and talk to him."

"I'm not gonna try to talk to that bastard! I have nothing to say to him. Look Travis, it's obvious, he likes Allison a lot more than he ever liked me; that's all it is to it. Look, I gotta go!" she said snatching her tray and rising.

"Okay, okay," Travis said rising as well. "But look, if you don't want to talk to me, why don't you talk to someone else."

"Someone like who?"

"Like Captain Tucker. They're close. He may know something. Besides you need to talk this out, and since you think I'm not the one to do it with, I'd say talk to Trip. You can't go on like this." Hoshi stood there for a moment.

"You think Trip might…really know something?" Travis just shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. But if he did, I'll bet he'd want you to know." Hoshi sighed deeply.

"Okay, I'll think about it," she said, then walked away as Travis watched her go wishing desperately that he could help his friend.

Three Days Later, Jupiter Station.

Trip held his head in his hands. He felt disoriented and dizzy as well. What the hell was the matter with him? Ever since he had come back from Krios Prime he hadn't felt right. But that had been over six months ago. For one thing he kept having dreams about being there. And it was the weirdest thing too because during his waking hours he found himself thinking about… _Kaitaama,_ and he didn't even know why! What was even weirder was he kept feeling like…like he was supposed to go back to Krios Prime. That he needed to, wanted to… _had_ to.

He shook his head, _'perish the thought,'_ he said to himself and looked over at the sleeping T'Pol. He was just glad she wasn't awake to hear what he'd been thinking just now. Trouble was, why was he thinking it?

He got up and stumbled over to the bath room and splashed water on his face. "I-I've got to talk to her, gotta see her," he whispered. "Need to see her. Can't stand this …can't stand it. What the hell am I sayin?!" He quickly put up mental shields as to block T'Pol from hearing his thoughts until he could get his head straight, until he could figure out what was going on.

He showered and dressed quickly. He was scheduled to visit Enterprise today to check on some of the upgrades that they were still having trouble with. Hoshi had asked him to come over early to have breakfast with her too. She seemed troubled and wanted a friend to talk to. So Trip slipped out before T'Pol woke up to avoid having to hide his thought from her this morning.

Enterprise, 0630, Mess Hall.

Trip was utterly floored at what Hoshi had told him. He just couldn't believe it. Hoshi sat there, eyes brimming with tears, while Trip searched for something to say when Malcolm came in. Hoshi visibly flinched.

"I-I think I'm gonna go," she blurted out.

"You don't have to leave Hoshi," Trip said, "you were here first. Mal can find somewhere else to sit." But Malcolm came right on over.

He cleared his throat, "Uh…care if I join you?" he said holding his tray looking at Hoshi.

"Commander, you can sit anywhere you like!" Hoshi snapped. "You're a free, sentient being!"

"Mal, why don't you go sit over there with Kelly and Rostov," Trip suggested. "You need to mix more with the engineerin' staff."

"No thank you," Malcolm replied and sat down. "Ump…Uh…How've you been Lieutenant?" Hoshi didn't answer, she just shot straight up.

"Captain Tucker, I'll talk to you later," she said, snatched her tray from the table and stormed off.

"Malcolm, Malcolm, Malcolm!" Trip said frowning. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing? You've been pining over Hoshi for years, then you finally get together and you start acting like an ass! Have you gone crazy or something?"

"Trip, you don't know what you're talking about," Malcolm said tossing his napkin down on the table.

"No? All I know is you and Allison Wells at movie night, three weeks in a row, having almost every damn meal together, and sneaking her in your cabin, tells me everything I need to know." Malcolm put his hands in head and Trip could see his distress.

"Mal, what is going on? This is me, Trip, talk to me."

"I-I can't," Malcolm said, then pushed his tray away.

"Why not?"

"It's just far too… complicated."

"I see," Trip said. "I swear Malcolm, I could just break my foot off in it for what you're doing to Hoshi!" Malcolm glared at Trip. "What's so special about Allison? I mean, she's nice. I like her and she's a decent engineer…"

"Well, I'm glad you like her," Malcolm spat out, "because I sure as hell don't!" Trip blinked hard and shook his head.

"What?!" Malcolm only stared at the table. "Okay Commander, observation lounge, now. Something's wrong, dead wrong. Get up, let's go," Trip said rising. Malcolm slowly got up and followed his superior officer. But he insisted that they talk somewhere even more private. A few minutes later they crawled into a Jefferies tube where not even bio-signs could be detected.

"So, what the hell is going on Malcolm? This isn't you," Trip began.

"I'm…I'm not at liberty to say," Malcolm replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Trip frowned. "Are you being pressured by someone in some kind of way to act stupid?" Malcolm didn't respond, he just looked at Trip.

"That's it isn't it? Mal, who's puttin' the screws to you? Does Allison have somethin' on you?"

Malcolm snorted and rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay," Trip replied. "It must be someone at a higher pay grade than Ms. Wells, then, who?" Malcolm didn't reply.

"I know it couldn't be Jon. Uh…someone at Starfleet headquarters?" Malcolm looked at Trip then averted his eyes. "I'm right aren't I? Come on Mal, tell me who it is?"

"Just drop it," Malcolm finally said. "Forget it. No one is doing anything…that I can't handle."

"Geesh Mal! You've all but admitted it, you might as well spill it all!"

"I can't. It's…classified."

"You're on some kind of special assignment aren't you? But why would Starfleet brass peg you to…wait, wait just a damn minute! Its Harris itn't it? Mal, if Mr. Section 31 has got you under its thumb again…"

"Trip! Leave it alone, alright! I appreciate you trying to help, and your concern for Hoshi, but you can't get involved, so just back off!"

"Alright, alright. I'll back off for now. But everything you haven't said has said everything! You're under orders to get close to Allison, and if that's the case it must be because she's a… she's a Terra Primer, isn't she!"

Malcolm was silent. "That's it, she one of those bastards!" Trip said. "Every time you think you've rid the planet of 'em, one of 'em pops up. Well hell, that's all we need, a fuckin' Terra Primer right under our noses, again!"

"Trip!" Malcolm said, stopping his friend's tirade. "You're wrong, so just let it go, alright! Just let it go!"

Trip sat back and looked at Malcolm. He wasn't buying it. "Why don't you let me talk to Hoshi?"

"And say what?" Malcolm said incredulously.

"That you're under orders to…to get close to, Allison because the brass thinks she's a Terra Prime plant, a spy. That you're just investigating her and don't give a damn about her…that it's Hoshi you love!"

"No! Look, like I said, this is my problem and I have to find a way to deal with it."

"There must be something that can be done," Trip said. "Maybe we should go to Jon. He's got favor with a lot of Starfleet brass you know."

"No!" Malcolm said in a raised voice. "Not after what happened with Phlox. He's never going to trust me again; probably kick me right off this ship! God I've made a royal mess of things!"

"Okay, okay, but what about Hoshi? Let me talk to her. I know she'll understand."

"No Trip. No one else can know, you shouldn't even know."

"Mal I'm your friend. I'd never betray your trust. If you don't want me to say anything to Hoshi or Jon I won't. I swear it." There was a few moments of silence.

"Hopefully, this _thing_ will be over sooner than later and…and I can just resign my post," Malcolm said looking at the floor.

"What!"

"That way I can still look the Commodore in the eye without feeling guilty and Hoshi won't have to look at my sorry ass, she can just move on." Trip dropped his head and ran his hand through his hair.

"It's not gonna come to that Mal. Look, before you make any hasty decisions, would you let me know? I'm not gonna tell anyone, I told you that. But, there has just got to be a way to deal with this, this mess," Trip said.

But Malcolm had no confidence, no matter how much Trip tried to convince him otherwise, that this situation would end well for him.

In the days to come, Trip had to do everything he could not to say anything about Allison Wells or to treat Hoshi any differently. He desperately wanted to find a way to help Hoshi through her pain but just didn't know what to do. He almost wished he didn't know Malcolm's secret, or that he'd promised to keep it; after all Hoshi was his friend too. But he _had_ made a promise, and he wasn't going to break it. But this situation wasn't helping him with his little problem either. The headaches and his difficulty concentrating, was getting worse.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Jupiter Space Station 0700.

Trip had been working a lot lately. He was doing double shifts working on the ships in space dock, either supervising the work on the first warp seven ship scheduled to roll out in the next 30 days, or doing the work himself. He had already seen upgrades and refits to Enterprise and Columbia and they were warp now seven capable.

Upgrading the warp five ships to warp seven engines had caused them to lose space so the now only housed only 61 people instead of 83, so getting more ships ready was imperative. Over the last six months Trip's team had upgraded 300 ships to warp five capability, but everyone knew that it was the warp seven ships that required his concentration. Accordingly, he had already started on two more ships. Trip had the structural interior of one ship complete, the Intrepid, and the skeletal frame of a third started. He had been working like a madman, but no one knew of course that he was trying to keep his mind off of a woman he shouldn't be thinking about in the first place, and Malcolm's secret. Those two things were driving him nuts.

T'Pol, Commodore Archer, Malcolm and everyone was concerned about him. Especially since he was screaming and yelling at his staff and getting on everyone nerves.

Xfinity, Engineering.

Trip and his team were working overtime today trying to get the warp seven drive on line. The ship was due for an inspection by the corps of Admirals and a group of Coridian and Tellarite Ambassadors. Sovol would be there as well, so Trip wanted everything in order and working properly. It was one thing to upgrade the hardware to the warp five engines, but installing an entirely new drive was another.

"Damn! Damn! Damn!" Trip yelled as the warp reactor lit up, powered up, overloaded and blew out again for the third time that day. "Damn it all to hell!" he yelled. Then he grabbed a hypo spanner and started banging the reactor with it as everyone stood around watching him.

"Filthy, no good, raggedy assed, piece of shit! Why! Won't! You! Work!" then he grabbed a set of tools that he had been working with and flung them across the room. Crew members started ducking to avoid being hit.

"Captain Tucker!" a stern voice shouted. "You need to calm down!" Trip whirled around to see T'Pol climbing the stairs to where he stood having his tantrum.

"Calm down! Calm down!" he shouted back. "This piece of crap just blew out again! That means we have to start over with the installation for the third time! ALL of our hard work just went straight down the tubes!"

"You need to take a break," T'Pol said in a more controlled voice. "You are exhausted, so is everyone here. You have been at it for over 14 hours and I was told that you did not take a lunch or dinner break."

" _Who_ told you that?!" Trip shouted. "Look T'Pol, I'm a big boy, if I decide to skip lunch, dinner or whatever the hell I choose to that's my business! And that goes for everyone else on this boat!" he yelled waiving at his staff who were all standing around looking, but not knowing what to do. T'Pol turned to address them.

"Everyone," she began, "you are dismissed for the day and do not return until 1200 hours tomorrow. You all need to eat and get a good night's sleep; you have the morning off."

"What!" Trip yelled.

"Dismissed," T'Pol said to the staff as they started to hurry toward the exit, not having to be told twice.

"How dare you come in here and usurp my authority! You're not my superior officer anymore, I'm yours! And you're out of order!"

"Apples and oranges," T'Pol countered, using something he had said to her a long time ago. "While your title as Captain super cedes mine, you forget, I carry a dual title, a Liaison between your government and mine, a diplomat with just as much authority as it relates to this project as you have as Captain. Now, you are out of control. You have been working yourself into a frenzy, and you are trying to take your crew along with you. You just threw tools across the room with no regard to where they would end up. They could have hit someone!"

Trip stood there just staring for a few moments, considerably calmer now. "I didn't…didn't hurt anybody, did I?" he asked looking at the floor.

"No," T'Pol replied. "But that little tirade was inexcusable. It is bad enough that staff is working overtime, and very hard I might add, they do not need to be subjected to your verbal abuse and potential assault." Trip just stood listening, taking his dress down without a word of reply.

"Now, you need to call it a night, get a shower and dinner. Then rest. Perhaps you will feel better in the morning. Then you can apologize to your staff and start again with a fresh look at the problem with the warp reactor." Trip did not speak. He just placed the spanner he was still holding in his hand on the shelf, and allowed T'Pol to lead him out of the area like a child that was just caught red handed performing some adolescent mischief. Unfortunately, this would not be the last of what the crew would come to name a _"Trip Tirade."_ This behavior was becoming more and more the norm rather than the exception where Captain Tucker was concerned.

After several reports and Jon finally witnessing one of these incidents for himself, he ordered Trip to take some time away from the station. Oddly enough, the order came about the same time when Jon received an urgent request…from Krios Prime.

It seemed a Starfleet contingent had been in conference with the First Monarch and her Prime Ministers for the last several days regarding the possibility of Krios Prime joining the Coalition and becoming involved in this war against the Romulans. However, during the talks Kaitaama had become agitated and uncooperative. Her Consort Kennar of Voltaire had all but requested that they end the talks so that his wife could rest. But Kaitaama's personal assistance had slipped Chief Admiral Black a message stating that the talks need not end altogether, but that she would meet with only one representative of Starfleet regarding these matters and requested a private audience with him. Captain Charles Tucker, III.

Krios Prime.

Trip was nervous. He didn't want to be here…but then again, he did. He sat in Kaitaama's private chambers awaiting her arrival, trying to figure this thing out. He had been here just under a year ago, and he had been prepared to do whatever it took to get the warp seven technology for Starfleet, anything. And yes that had meant sleeping with the woman. T'Pol had agreed to it, too. She didn't like it, but she had given her consent. But then Kaitaama had been very gracious and had let Trip off the hook. She had given him the technology, along with the defensive shield technology and he hadn't had to prostitute himself to get it. But she did warn him that she may call in her favor at any time. Perhaps now was the time.

Trip put his hand to his head. He didn't want to think about it. He didn't want to betray T'Pol. He loved her…so why the hell was he thinking about Kaitaama? Why was he sitting there in the condition he was in, and thinking about Kaitaama?

" _Just concentrate on the mission_ ," he kept telling himself. _"I'm supposed to be here on behalf of Starfleet, on behalf of United Earth. I'm here to discuss Krios Prime becoming part of the Coalition, of joining our war efforts…yeah, yeah, that's it, and that's all,"_ Trip told himself over and over. He had been briefed up and down the wall, up to the wa-zoo and back again by Jon, the Starfleet diplomats and the Admirals at base. He had been told what to say and what not to say by a half a dozen different people. He had notes on another half a dozen pads, and direct access to way too many high ranking folk for his liking for back up and emergency calls and support. But this was just too important and he knew it. He was worried about screwing things up, but most of all he was worried about what might happen and what it would do to T'Pol if it did.

" _This is purely a professional meeting, nothing's gonna happen."_ he told himself for the umpteenth time. _"Yeah right."_ If that were true, then why were they meeting in her private chambers?

Suddenly, she came through the door. "Trip," she said. "You came! I knew you would come, I just knew you would come!" Then she threw her arms around his neck and held onto him as if for dear life. He reluctantly held onto her for a few moments, then he embraced her fully, burying his face in her long luxurious hair.

"Kaitaama, you're trembling," he asked, concern in his voice. "What is it? What's wrong?" She then pulled away from him and wiped her eyes with her hand. Then she grabbed him by the hand and led him over to an elegant cushioned sofa and they sat beside one another. She reached between the cushions and retrieved a padd and handed it to him.

"Before you look at that," she said. "I want you to know that I would like nothing better than to help your people with your war effort. It's just that…that I may not be available to make that happen."

Trip frowned. "What do you mean by that?" She looked down and pointed at the padd.

He looked at her curiously and started to read from it.

" _I'm in danger_ ," he read. _"Someone is trying to kill me. I am sure of it._ " He looked up from the padd at her quickly as her eyes brimmed with tears and she gestured for him to continue reading.

" _My husband's family wants to overthrow the Monarchy. If I am dead, and I have no heir, he can ascend to the throne. His people intend to enslave my people,"_ Trip read silently from the padd.

"Do you have proof of this?" he whispered to her.

"No," she said.

"Then, what makes you think it's true?"

"I've overheard conversations, seen sub-space communications that were later erased before I could copy them," she said softly.

"Have you told anyone?"

"Yes, my Chief Minister of Security and My Chief of Operations."

"Well, what happened?" Kaitaama looked at the floor.

"They…both were found dead, just days apart," she finally whispered.

"What?!" Trip replied. But she gestured for him to keep his voice down. Then she retrieved a scanner from its hiding place in the sofa and began to scan the room.

"We can speak freely now," she said. "The room appears to be free of listening devices. I'm sorry for all the cloak and dagger, but I had to make sure that we were alone. That " _he"_ wouldn't come barging in."

"Who are you talking about?" Trip asked.

"My consort, Kennar," she replied.

"I thought no one could approach royalty without first being summoned?" Trip asked.

"Oh Trip, things really don't work like that behind closed doors. Besides, you don't know Kennar."

"You were about to tell me about your Chief of Security and Operations. You said they were found dead, as in murdered?" Kaitaama shook her head, yes.

"That's when I knew I was in danger, that I wasn't imagining this Trip. Now I don't know who to trust. When…when I tried to confront him…to confront Kennar, he… he did…this," she said and pulled back her hair from the left side of her neck to reveal a large blue and black bruise that descended down her back. Trip leaped up from his seat.

"He hurt you! That bastard hurt you! I'll kill him! I'll fucking break his neck," he shouted and proceeded toward the door.

"No! No! Trip please," Kaitaama ran after him grabbing him. "Do not confront him in this state! You cannot! If you do you put us both in danger! Please Trip, no!" He stopped and held up both his hands.

He took a deep breath trying to contain his anger. "Then I'm taking you out of here right now, tonight!"

"You know I cannot leave," she said turning away from him. "They will never allow you to take me away."

"You know I can't just leave you here knowing your life is in danger! Kaitaama, you shouldn't have to live like this," Trip said, taking her in his arms. "How can I help? You won't let me kill the bastard and you won't let me take you away from here, so what do you want me to do?"

"Come," Kaitaama said. "Sit." Trip sat with her once again as they held hands. "Teach me how to take care of myself. How to think…how to stay a step ahead, who to trust…show me how to use a phase pistol…what to do…teach me how to survive." At that moment she looked so vulnerable, so lost and so helpless.

"Of course I'll help you," he said and pulled her into his arms. "Where is Kennar right now?"

"He _should_ be in his private chambers, but I am sure he is with his mistress," Kaitaama replied. Trip frowned. "But tomorrow he is scheduled to leave for Vallas II for ten days."

"Perfect," Trip said rising. "I'll teach you everything I know. But I'm gonna need a little help myself. I have a friend, someone I trust emphatically. I know you can't leave Krios Prime, but you can go on a little excursion to a tropical planet of your choosing for a vacation for a few days, right? Bring your personal staff, a few of your security people along, that way it won't look suspicious. Of course I'll be there, that way it'll look like you're actually going off to be with your human lover while you're husband is away."

"Trip!"

"It's a perfect cover. I can get my friend to meet us. He's great at hand-to-hand combat training and marksmanship. He's the best Kaitaama."

"Well, alright. If you say so Trip. If you trust him, I can trust him too I guess. But Trip, what about T'Pol, what about your wife?"

"You let me worry about T'Pol. This is a matter of life and death. She'll understand."

"And what about…us? What about this?" Then she leaned over and kissed him. He tried to resist at first, he tried to pull back. He wanted to pull away from her and walk away, but he didn't and to if her were honest with himself, he really didn't try very hard to either. So he kissed her back deeply and passionately. Then he ripped her gown from her, surprising her and surprising himself. But he got over the shock quickly. He tore off his own clothes and dropped them to the floor. He then scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bed and threw her on top of it. And like a wild animal, he devoured her.

Back on Enterprise.

Malcolm knew that if Allison was as good a spy as she had been made out to be he would not be able to break into her quarters and search them and find anything. That was why he had been ordered to sleep with her to try and get information. But he was a top-shelf spy himself, so he had to try anyway. So when he knew Allison was on duty he overrode the code to her quarters and went in. Since she shared quarters with another crewman, he made certain her roommate was away as well. He scanned the room quickly and found nothing. He had already tried to hack into her computer remotely but had been unable to.

Malcolm then donned gloves and went about searching the room. He carefully went through her drawers and closet. He ran his hand over and under the shelves but found nothing unusual. He checked the pictures and other decorative figures on the shelf. He then took the mattress and flipped it. When he ran his hands under it he felt a bump and upon second examination fond a small slit in it. Forcing two fingers inside, he pulled out a phase pistol. He quickly put it back in its hiding place and flipped the mattress back into place and tucked the bedding as neatly as they were before.

He then went about trying to break into her computer console, which he did successfully. Unfortunately, there were encrypted files that he couldn't access, but he'd expected that. Oh well, nothing. She was good. He would leave empty handed. But when Malcolm rose to leave he was greeted with a surprise of his own. As soon as he slipped outside the door he was greeted by Ms. Wells herself.

She was about the same height as he was, with short brown hair, light brown eyes and dimples. She was actually quite attractive. "Malcolm? Wh-what are you doing in my quarters?" She asked.

Malcolm did not respond immediately. He closed his eyes and tried to say something. "Well?" Allison said. "Malcolm Reed I swear you better start talking right now?"

"Allison…I-I can explain…I" but Allison pushed past him and entered her quarters quickly. What she saw made her stop in her tracks. Malcolm waited a few moments before he rang her door chime. The door slid opened and he re-entered the room.

An array of assorted plants and flowers decorated her desk, six long stem white roses, three tiger lilies, three orchids, a philodendron and some exotic assortment of plants from an alien planet Cutler had brought onboard.

"I uh…wanted to surprise you," Malcolm said. "Your roommate told me that you had a thing for horticulture. So I'd taken the liberty of obtaining a few of your favorites, you know, that you told me about."

"I didn't think you were listening when I was talking about that stuff," Allison said.

"I'm always listening when you speak," Malcolm replied hoping not to choke on his own lies. With that Allison threw her arms around Malcolm and kissed him. He kissed her back, deepening the kiss. When she started to unzip his jumpsuit, then unbutton his undershirt, his heart started to beat rapidly. He wanted to remove her hands from his body, push her off of him and run away, but he didn't. He just let things happen…and happen they did.

Three Days Later. Planet Risa.

Malcolm had been surprised to get the call from Trip, but was able to get some time off for a few days to come to Risa. Malcolm actually hated that place. He and Trip had a history there that he just never seemed to be able to put behind him. But here he was on this god-forsaken planet trying to teach a princess combat skills.

Malcolm was so frustrated he wanted to scream. It had been two days and Kaitaama was still just a prissy as ever. If what Trip was saying was true and someone was trying to kill her, and she needed to learn to defend herself, she was as good as dead. But all of a sudden she started to show a little promise. What she lacked in fighting skills she made up in other ways. She was pretty good with a phase pistol, and she was really good at spying, listening, watching, thinking quickly and lying her way out of tough spots. She was also good at remembering complex formulas, something that could prove useful in the near future, just in case she needed to poison someone. Malcolm watched her and Trip interact until Kaitaama finally called it a night.

"Mal thanks a lot," Trip said after Kaitaama had left for her hotel suite. "This really means a lot. You've taught her so much, believe me. She was scared to death, didn't know who to trust, still doesn't. But at least now, she stands a chance at survival until I can figure something else out, or at least until I can get back to her."

"Bloody hell! Trip what are you talking about?" Malcolm replied. "You're supposed to be here on a diplomatic mission; trying to get her to join the Coalition. Since when is the First Monarch your personal responsibility?"

Trip looked at Malcolm. "She wants to help us, but she can't very well do that if she's dead now can she. And no, she's not my personal responsibility. I'm just trying to help out a friend, trying to protect her!"

"A friend? Protect her? She's got a whole bloody armed contingent to protect her!"

"She doesn't know who she can trust Malcolm!"

"Trip, listen to yourself! If I didn't know any better, I would swear this woman has got some kind of hold over you! You need to leave here, leave _her_ , now."

"I can't do that Mal. Not until I know she's safe, that she can take care of herself."

"And what about T'Pol?" Malcolm asked. "What does she think about all of this?"

Trip hesitated. "She doesn't know I'm here, on Risa I mean, with Kaitaama, alone. Neither does the brass. Far as anyone knows I'm still on Krios Prime."

"What?"

"Look Mal. I was sent to do a job and I found out I couldn't do that job because of certain complications. Now what was I supposed to do, ignore what I found out? Would you have? Besides, T'Pol and everybody else was harassing me about taking some time off, including you. But before I left, T'Pol was so frustrated that she decided that she needed some time away from me so she decided to go meditate on Mt. Seleya for a couple of weeks. She totally blocked me out and told me not to even try to contact her until I took some time off and got my head together."

"Somehow Trip, I don't think this is what she had in mind," Malcolm replied. "Are you sleeping with Kaitaama?"

"That's none of your business," Trip snapped.

"You made it my business when you dragged me here to teach your girl-friend how to fight."

"She's not my girl-friend!"

"No! Then what is she Trip? And what are you doing with her, besides the obvious?"

"Probably the same thing you're doing with Allison Wells, or has that little, uh _liaison_ , come to an end yet," Trip snapped back.

Malcolm bristled a bit at that. "I told you that was classified."

"Well then so is this!"

"Is that what you're going to tell T'Pol, it's classified?"

"No. I'm gonna tell her the same thing you told Hoshi about you and Allison. Talk about the pot calling the kettle black!"

"You can be smug about this all you want Trip, and try to compare this with what happened between me and Hoshi, but you remember one thing Mr. Tucker, " _I"_ am not married."

"Neither am I!" Trip replied much to Malcolm's surprise. "Well I'm not! T'Pol and I haven't exchanged any vows! Not officially anyway, not on Earth nor on Vulcan, so technically, no, I'm _not_ married, not really!"

"I can't believe you said that," Malcolm replied. Actually Trip couldn't believe he'd said it either. He'd heard it come out of his mouth, but he still couldn't believe he'd actually thought it and said it out loud.

"Pppsssh!" Malcolm said waiving his hand at Trip. "That's it. I'm out of here. I don't want any more of this. I'm on the first shuttle off this rock _Captain Tucker_."

"Malcolm… I don't know what I'm saying…I don't even know what I'm doing!"

"I don't either mate! But I'll just leave you and your _friend_ to do whatever. But, mark my words, you're playing a very dangerous game, a very dangerous game! And you need to report back to Starfleet…everyone is waiting to hear something." With that he left Trip standing alone to contemplate his words.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Krios Prime.

"How did it go," Rajiin asked Kaitaama.

"It went wonderfully," Kaitaama replied with a big smile. "He was everything I remembered and more. He was sweet and tender, yet rough and wild. He was mad as hell when he thought Kennar had hit me. He wanted to kill him."

"But, now he's gone," Rajiin said.

"Oh no matter," Kaitaama replied. "He'll be back. I guarantee it."

"How can you be so sure? He's hopelessly in love with that Vulcan. And according to everything I've heard about their culture, they can't be separated. They have some type of powerful psychic connection and it's impossible to sever it from what I'm told."

"Oh Rajiin, Rajiin, sweetheart, don't you know anything? Nothing is impossible. Now you just sit back and watch Kaitaama work her magic. Everything is going to be alright!"

"And what about me?" Rajiin asked. "What about us?" she asked placing her hand over her swollen belly. "How is any of this going to help me and little Johnny? I haven't even seen or talked to Jon in months. His father… doesn't even know! What am I going to… going to do," Rajiin cried. Kaitaama got up and knelt down in front of the distressed woman. She placed her hand over her abdomen.

"I told you I would take care of you now didn't I?" Rajiin slowly shook her head, yes. "I told you that I would never, ever let anyone take advantage of you or ever hurt you again, didn't I?" Again, Raiijin shook her head, yes, again. "And no one has, and no one ever will. You just take care of that baby, my dear, rest and be well. You never have to worry about anything ever again. And I promise you, you will have everything your heart desires. Just you wait and see. Kaitaama will show you how!" Then she hugged Rajiin as the very pregnant, young woman sobbed against her.

Later.

"Where is she?!" Kaitaama shouted to her personal assistant.

"Your grace," the young woman said bowing slightly. "I am uncertain. I left the east wing for 15 minutes when I returned…

"Out of the way you idiot!" she shouted. "Maximillian! Maximillian!" she shouted for her chief of staff.

"My lady!" the middle-aged gentleman called out, hurrying toward the First Monarch.

"Where is she? Where is Rajiin?! I told you, I told all of you that she was never to leave your eye sight! She was never to go wandering off alone!"

"My lady, the young woman merely went for a walk in the gardens. She insisted upon going alone, however. She refused an escort, so I gave her a communicator, which has a tracking device. One of the guards is following close behind her as well."

Kaitaama calmed down at that. "Fine then," she said. She looked around at everyone staring at her. "Well what are you all staring at, leave me! Get the hell out of here, go back to work you imbeciles! All of you!" Then she made a mad dash for her private chamber. Kennar was waiting for her there.

"Tsk, tsk tsk, Kaitaama dear, your histrionics will certainly be your undoing one day if you are not careful," he said as he sprawled out on her bed.

"Kennar what do you want? You know I don't like it when you lay on my bed."

"Oh come now my dear, don't be so uptight. I heard you screaming, again. I had to come running as if I were concerned…uh, like a husband should."

"Look you fool! In just a few short weeks you will have what you want and I will have what I want and then I never want to see you again."

Kennar smiled. "You have intel for me?" Kaitamma went over to her desk and pulled out a data disk. She gave it to Kennar. "You were able to get your human lover to tell you about Starfleet's warp seven's project?"

"Yes, it was as you said. I simply asked him the questions you told me to ask while he was in a sleep-like state and he answered them. It's all there. I was able to record everything to that data disk. So go, run and give it to your Romulan friends."

"Oh to the contrary, my sweet; to the highest bidder. That may be Romulus, Coridian, Vulcan, even Starfleet itself, Orion, even the black market. With a war looming, this intel is priceless. It seems the parasites are working properly then."

"Yes, in more ways than one," Kaitaama replied.

"I told you it would be so. Those little creatures have brought many a powerful man to his knees. In a few weeks Captain Tucker will not just miss you terribly as he does now, he will not be able to resist you, to live without you. He will crave you night and day. Nothing will be able to keep him from you."

"And what of the so-called mate bond that he shares with the Vulcan woman that you told me about as well? Will it interfere with what the parasites are doing?"

"No. He will continue to attempt to block his feelings for you from her until he can no longer do so. She will not be able to detect the parasites or the control they have over him, only the feelings he has for you. When she discovers what he has been hiding, it will only serve to destroy their relationship."

"And the parasites will be able to sever their bond?"

"Yes of course," Kennar said.

"But according to Vulcan culture, when a bond is severed between bond mates, one or both of the parties will die."

"The parasites will protect him. He is their host and they can't survive without him."

"But she will die," Kaitaama said."

"Collateral damage," Kennar replied. "Is this of concern to you?"

"Kennar," she said moving close to him, "there's only two things that are of concern to me; only two things that I want and that I plan to have and will stop at nothing to get: Captain Tucker as my Consort, and since I am barren, a baby to raise as our own."

"But I am your consort my dear," Kennar whimpered.

"In name only! You know this is strictly a political arrangement between your stupid little faction and my uncle! As if I could ever want you!"

"Well dear heart, had you never given the warp seven technology to the humans, you wouldn't be in this fix," Kennar replied. "You didn't exactly have the authority to do so. When it comes to military matters, you must consult the Prime Ministers, you did know that. You could have rejected me after the first six months if you were dissatisfied with me had it not been for that little fopa. But, your Ministers are now relying on me to keep Krios Prime out of the war between the humans and the Romulans. If the Romulans knew you gave that technology to them, they'd see you as Earth's allies, and come gunning for you no doubt. But I have great influence on Romulas as you are aware. If they can gain the upper hand, there may not be a need for war. They may be able to bring that little planet to its knees without losing a single ship."

"I had my reasons for doing what I did!"

"Yes of course. Your uncle was very concerned about your obsession with a certain human."

"Well, you don't have to worry about my idiot uncle anymore," Kaitaama grinned.

"Yes, he's still incarcerated off world," Kennar said. "How sad. He wasn't a half-bad guy."

"He along with my two worthless cousins can rot on that prison colony for what I care," Kaitaama grinned.

"I still cannot believe you ingested poison to frame them for attempted murder…chilling! You could have killed yourself my lovely."

"Desperate times call for desperate measures."

"You are an evil, wicked, bitch you know that," Kennar said with a grin and leaned in to kiss her. She pushed him off of her breaking the kiss abruptly then struck him across the face hard, dragging her nails into his skin drawing blood.

"Don't you _ever_ call me that!" Kaitaama screamed. "That's a _beautiful_ , evil, wicked, bitch!" she snarled. Then grabbed a hand full of his hair behind his head and kissed him back.

Jupiter Station, Several Days Later.

When Trip arrived back on Jupiter station T'Pol was waiting for him. He was startled when he found her in their cabin.

"You appear refreshed," she stated. He stumbled, dropped his bag and almost falling over a chair.

"Geez T'Pol!" he yelled "You could give a guy a little warning before you go sneaking up on him ya know!" T'Pol stared at him as she held a cup of chamomile tea in her hand.

"I was not sneaking. I live here. I simply came into the room as I have done hundreds of times before."

"Well I wasn't expecting you to be here!"

"Where else would I be," T'Pol asked.

Trip raised both eyes brows and put both hands on his hips. "Try Vulcan darlin'! Last time I looked, you were on top of a mountain, blockin me out!"

"Perhaps I spoke prematurely. I assumed that your vacation afforded you an opportunity to refresh yourself and calm your nerves as well as your foul mood and temper. I see I was wrong. You are still as disagreeable as ever."

Trip hung his head, then put his hand over his eyes. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot," he replied.

"I'm aware of that," she countered. He shot her a look.

"I'm trying to apologize here. Tell you what, why don't I go out and come in again." With that he picked up his bag from the floor.

"You are serious," she said watching him. "That is completely illogical and unnecessary…" but he had already slid the door open and was on the other side of it. A few moments later the door was sliding open again.

"Honey, I'm ho…me," he sang out, then threw his bag onto the floor. He immediately went over, grabbed her and threw his arms around her and began kissing her all over her face and neck.

"Trip," she said, slightly pushing back from him, " _what_ is that smell?"

"What smell?" Trip frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"You smell…different," T'Pol said. "I have never detected that particular odor about you before."

"Oh, I see, I stink!"

"I did not say that. I simply observed that there is something different about you."

"You did say it!" Trip snapped. "I'm moody, disagreeable, and now I stink too! Well if I smell that bad to you, you don't have to hang around here and keep offending your sensitive, pretty, little nose. Why don't you just leave! Go on, get out of here! Or maybe I should find somewhere else to spend the night!"

"Enough!" T'Pol said rising and moving over quickly, getting right in Trip's face. "I'm not going anywhere! I'm staying right here, and so are you! I am getting sick and tired of this nasty attitude and disposition you have been exhibiting for the last few weeks. You may think you can get away with it with your crew and subordinates, and while I may be a member of your crew I am in no way your subordinate Captain Tucker! I am your wife and I have had about enough of this! There is something wrong with you and if this continues I will personally knock you on your ass and drag you to see the doctor! Now I suggest you go take a shower, then I will perform some neuro pressure on you to help you relax, perhaps then you can act civilized!"

"Fine!" Trip said. "Whatever!" Then he moved around T'Pol who was blocking his path and hurried to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Once inside he leaned up against the door, placing his hand to his forehead. He had a monster headache. He then walked over to the sink and splashed water on his face. He looked at himself in the mirror. At the moment, feeling of guilt and anger were overwhelming him.

"Who the hell are _you_ and what have you done with the real me?" he asked himself.

The Next Day.

Trip requested that Allison Wells join his staff on Jupiter station, not permanently, just on loan. Hoshi was tickled pink, but Malcolm was incensed. Hess thought it was a wonderful opportunity for Allison, an opportunity to work closely with her old boss, the best engineer in the business. But things hadn't quite gone as expected.

Trip was already a workaholic, but the parasites were causing him to need little to no sleep, so he was working seemingly around the clock. They were doing other things to his personality as well. He was becoming more and more hostile and mean and everyone was beginning to notice. He wasted no time bringing his wrath down on one Ms. Allison Wells.

Engineering, Xfinity.

Allison stood watching as Captain Tucker inspected her work on the deuterium intermix thrusters. She had installed all eight cylinder cells practically by herself. It had been a heavy assignment, but she saw it as a challenge, and if she had to say so herself, she was proud of her work. It had taken her two days, with overtime to get the job done, considering this was the second time she had done the same job. Trip had inspected her work two days ago, explained how it was a job done well, but how it could have been done a lot better. Allison had taken his advice hoping to perhaps learn something from the experience.

"Umm huh," Trip said as he inspected the job. Allison glanced over at Rostov who was standing close by quietly cheering her on.

"Okay…good…" Trip mumbled as he continued to inspect the work. "Umm huh."

"Sir?" Allison asked, trying to gage what her CO was thinking.

Trip turned to face her. "Not a bad job, decent enough," he said. Allison looked puzzled, she was expecting to hear something totally different.

"Sir? I- I don't understand."

"I said you did an okay job crewman. Decent work." Allison looked at the floor with her hands clasped behind her back. Then Trip reached into one of the cylinders and ripped the thruster completely out. Allison stood there looking shocked while Rostov, still looking on, stood with his mouth agape.

"Do it again," Trip said, handing the damaged thruster to Allison.

"Captain Tucker…Sir, if you don't mind I'd like to know what I did wrong?"

"I didn't say you did anything wrong," Trip replied. "I just didn't like the way you did the job, period." Allison shook her head a bit.

"Forgive me Sir, but I just don't understand…If you could just tell me... I want to do a good job. But I can't do that if I don't know what the problem is…"

"You figure it out!" Trip snapped. "Look, Ms. Wells, if you want to continue serving on a galaxy class star ship, if you think you can cut it, you'd better change that attitude!"

"W-what attitude sir?"

"That one!" Trip shouted. Other eyes and ears were now listening in and watching this exchange. "That attitude that makes you think you can question you CO and Superior officer. I said start over, do it again, and this time, get it right, understood!"

"Understood Sir!" the frustrated engineer replied.

"Captain Tucker," Rostov interjected, "I'd like to volunteer to assist with this project if you don't mind Sir. Crewman Wells has put a lot of time into this and I think I could help her work out any kinks…"

"Yeah, that's great Mike!" Trip said. "Except nobody asked you for your two cents! This is Wells' problem and she's gonna do it and keep doing it, until she gets it right!"

"But sir," Rostov started but Trip cut him off.

"As you were Lieutenant, unless you wanna be scrubbing plasma conduits for the next week!"

"Aye…Sir," Rostov said and quickly moved away.

"Get to it Wells," Trip snapped and walked off. Everyone working in the area was amazed at the exchange and the gossip about it started to spread before the door to engineering closed.

Allison stood there fuming for a few moments. She was angry enough to rip the rest of those damned thrusters out of their cylinders as well and tell Tucker where to shove them. Instead, she quietly started her assignment again.

The young woman returned to the Enterprise late that evening, dog tired and ready to erupt at having been mistreated for the last several days by Captain Tucker. It was strange, this wasn't like Trip. He was usually laid back and easy going. He had always been a pleasure to work with. Something wasn't right.

Late That Evening.

Malcolm quietly slipped into Allison's quarters. She was pacing the length of the room backward and forwards, clenching and unclenching her fists. Malcolm knew what had been going on for the last few days and he knew what Trip was trying to do.

"Allie," he said. "You need to calm yourself. You're about to explode."

"Explode!" she said. "Explode! Malcolm, I could tear that fucking Tucker's head right off!"

"I know you're angry but you need to keep your head here," Malcolm replied.

Allison threw her head back and laughed. "Keep _my_ head. Malcolm, you know what he's been doing to me! You know what he's _trying_ to do to me! He's trying to get rid of me, ruin my career!" Malcolm tried to think of something to say, but couldn't. He wanted to defend Trip, but he also wanted to stay in Allison's good graces.

"Look Malcolm," she said moving closer to him and placing her hand on his forearm. "I know he's your friend. I know Anna thinks he hung the friggin' moon, but it's obvious that he has no use for me. This is personal Malcolm! It doesn't have a damn thing to do with my work! It's personal and you know it!"

"Personal? Why would you think it's personal? What would Captain Tucker have against you?"

"C'mon Mal," Allison said spinning around and walking away from him. "It's about her! Your former _girlfriend_! Ms. Goody-two Shoes Sato! He's pissed off because we're together, that you're with me and not her! You know he regards her as his adopted little sister or some stupid slobbering shit like that!"

Malcolm folded his arms and leaned up against the desk as if he were thinking. He knew he needed to use this moment to his advantage.

"Huh!" he said. Allison just stared at him.

"Is that all you have to say?!" she asked throwing her arms up in the air.

"No. Look, I was just thinking, you may be on to something."

"What?" Allison said surprised.

"I said you may be on to something." Then he rose up and walked over closer to her. "Allie, I think you're right, and you've probably been right about a lot of other things as well. I mean, I thought being a Senior Officer aboard Enterprise would have gotten me my own command by now. I've gone beyond the call of duty and put it all on the line more than anyone else on this bloody ship ever has, and where has it gotten me? I'm still not Captain. Instead they bring in this bloke from a lowly warp three frigate and puts him over me."

"They don't appreciate you," Allison replied, placing her arms around Malcolm's neck. "They don't understand the kind of man you are. I do. You're a born leader, and you're destined for greatness. But Starfleet is so ass-backwards they can't see that!"

"Sometimes I wonder why I continue to allow them to use me like this," Malcolm said in an angry tone. Then Allison turned his face toward hers and kissed him. He kissed her back deeply, but inside he cringed.

"This isn't over," Allison said. "Not by a long shot."

"What do you mean," Malcolm replied. "Do you plan to go to Commodore Archer and complain about Captain Tucker?"

"No. That won't do any good. Tucker's one of Archer's golden boys. I don't matter to him."

"Allie, don't do anything stupid. I don't want you getting into trouble."

"I'm not going to get into trouble. I'm too smart for that. You're not the only one that knows a thing or two about doing things, let's say, _under cover_."

"Ms. Wells," Malcolm said looking into her brown eyes, "exactly what is that supposed to mean? _"doing things under cover?"_

"Oh did I say that out loud?" Allison said in a teasing voice. "Why Mr. Reed, I have no idea what you're talking about," she said in an innocent tone. But Malcolm could see the wheels turning in her head, he could see the fire in her eyes too. She was going to retaliate. But how and when, Malcolm had no idea.

Jupiter Station. Trip's Office.

"Captain, a moment of your time Sir," Hess said, back stiff as a board after she had entered his office.

"What's up Anna," Trip asked, "and what's with the Captain stuff, it's still Trip."

"I'm here on official business Sir," Anna said and Trip could tell she was fuming.

"Alright then, have a seat."

"I prefer to stand," she replied.

"Oh you do, do you," Trip said. "This is gonna be good then. Spill it Commander. I gather this is about Ms. Wells."

"Captain, Crewman Wells is a good engineer. She's not lazy, and she's a fast learner. She's a hard worker…"

"I know all that," Trip admitted.

"She has a lot of potential and she is gonna make a great engineer one day. When you picked her for this assignment I was happy for her. I told her all these great things about you, all the great things you'd taught me…"

"Get to the point Commander!" Trip said slamming a padd on his desk.

"Permission to speak freely… Sir," Anna said.

"Permission granted!"

"I sent that young woman over here to learn something, to work with someone I respect and consider the best engineer in the universe, and you treat her like crap," Anna said leaning on Trip's desk. "You work her like a dog, criticize her, embarrass her, and humiliate her! She came back today fit to be tied!"

"Oh she ran to you to tattle on me huh?"

"No she didn't run to me. She didn't wanna tell me anything. I had to drag it out of her. I've just noticed that she's been working all these god-awful hours, she's exhausted and she's angry as hell, ready to rip someone a new one! What the hell is the matter with you?"

"I. Don't. Like. Her!" Anna stepped back. She shook her head. She was all ready to argue up and down the wall, to go to bat for her engineer. Maybe she had done something really bad, maybe Allison had done something and this was Trip's twisted way of trying to save her career. Anna never expected to hear anything like this.

"What did you say?"

"I said, I don't like her, and I want her gone!"

"Captain Tucker, you didn't just say what I thought you just said, did you?"

"You heard me?"

"You don't like her?!"

"You heard me!"

"Why?"

"Does it matter?"

"No. It shouldn't. Whether you like her or not, should be neither here nor there. If there's nothing wrong with her work, then you need to back off…Sir."

"You better watch yourself Commander. I think you're forgetting who you're talking too."

"Yeah, you're right Sir. I have no idea who I'm talking to right now. Permission to reassign Crewman Wells back to regular duty aboard Enterprise, Sir."

"She's not finished over here," Trip replied.

"Then Sir, I'm going to have to take this up with Commodore Archer, at 0700 tomorrow morning." Trip looked at Anna Hess, staring him down. He knew her, she was a stubborn as he was and he knew she wasn't backing down.

"Fine then, whatever," he finally said. "She's reassigned. Dis-fucking-missed!" Anna looked at Trip like he had two heads and started to say something, then she slightly rolled her eyes and straightened her back.

"Aye… _Sir_ ," she said as she did so. Then backed out of the room still staring at the man.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Hoshi's Quarters.

Try as she might, Hoshi could not sleep. It had been weeks since she and Malcolm had broken it off, but she was still upset, still hurt. Maybe Travis was right, maybe she needed to just talk to Malcolm. Maybe if she knew what she'd done or what happened to drive him into Allison's arms, she could move on. Suddenly as she sat on her bunk in pajamas, her door chime sounded. Only two people ever rang her door that late, Malcolm, and she knew it wasn't him.

She got up to answer the door and invited her guest in.

"So," Travis began. "Another sleepless night huh?"

"Yeah, I guess," Hoshi replied. "What are you doing up so late?" Travis hung his head a moment.

"I couldn't sleep either," he said sadly.

"What's the matter?" For a moment Travis didn't answer, he just sat silently. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled something out and showed it to Hoshi.

"Travis! That's your ring! I mean Gannet's ring! What's going on?"

"I guess there's an epidemic," he said. Hoshi's mouth fell open.

"Nooo," she said. "She didn't! Tell me she didn't!"

"She called the whole thing off Hosh. It's over, just like that."

"What happened?"

"We had a fight, a big one. She wanted to push the wedding back six months to take some big assignment. Said it was a chance of a lifetime. Problem is, I've heard that one before…several times mind you. And I just got the feeling that there was always gonna be another big chance of a lifetime. I wouldn't agree to it, so she took the job anyway…sent me a com to tell me and the ring came today."

"Oh Travis I'm so sorry!" Hoshi said quickly getting up and moving over to embrace her friend.

"Don't be sorry, it's not your fault. We were never gonna work Hoshi, we were just kidding ourselves."

"Maybe, maybe not, but it still sucks…and it still hurts." Travis shook his head in agreement. "Hey, I wish I knew what to say, but I'm the poster child for failed relationships."

"Still haven't talked to Malcolm?" Hoshi shook her head no. "I still think you should. At least I know why," Travis said, then looked down. "But like you said, it still hurts." Hoshi then put her arms around her friend and hugged him again.

"I'm gonna go," Travis said. "You try to sleep." She nodded, waved goodbye and then watched him slip through the door.

' _What the hell was that all about,'_ Hoshi thought. _'What the hell is Gannet up to?'_

The Next Day.

Jon invited Trip for a late lunch on Enterprise. He had been told that Trip wasn't sleeping, and barely eating. Yet his work was exemplary. Actually they were ahead of schedule. But Jon had to address what was going on with Trip because he was getting complaints from his staff. For one thing the station's infirmary were seeing too many of the engineers on a daily basis for injuries too many days in a row. This concerned the doctors, especially when one day, they had to send the overflow over to Enterprise and the situation came to Phlox's attention. That's when Jon became aware of what was going on. In addition, there were other complaints, requests to transfer and the latest, Trip's knock down and drag out with Anna Hess.

"So Trip," Jon began, "when you first got back from your trip to Risa last week, I thought you seemed rested." Trip just listened as he toyed with his food. "But now, you seem to already be getting uh, stressed out again buddy."

"Would you stop that," Trip replied. Jon looked puzzled.

"Stop what?"

"Calling me buddy!" Trip snapped. Jon frowned.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I didn't mean anything by it. But sure, I'll stop doing it if it bothers you that much."

"Well it does!" Trip snapped again. Jon lifted both eyebrows. The steward then came in.

"I was just checking to see if I could get you anything else Commodore," he said.

"No Jack, I'm fine, thanks. Trip?"

"No. Just take it," he said pushing the plate toward the young man.

"Captain Tucker, you hardly touched your dinner," Jack said. "If it wasn't to your liking I could get chef to make you something else."

"Did I _ask_ for anything else?" Trip snarled.

"Sir?" the young man said.

"Trip!" Jon started.

"Just get this swill out of my sight," Trip said pushing the plate toward the young man again almost knocking it off the table. Jack's quick reflexes caught it before it hit the floor.

"That's enough," Jon said. "You're out of line Trip! If you don't like the food don't take it out on Jack. Apologize!"

"Commodore, it's alright…" the young man started.

"No it isn't," Jon interrupted. "Trip?" Trip just sat there rubbing his forehead for a few moments.

"I'm sorry Jack," he finally said. Jack nodded and turned on his heels quickly leaving the room. There was an awkward silence for a few moments.

"So, what's this all about Commodore?" Trip finally said. "I'm sure you didn't call me over here just to shoot the breeze. I got work to do, so I'd appreciate it if you'd just get to it… _Sir."_

By now Jon was getting annoyed. "Alright _Captain_ ," Jon said, tossing his napkin on the table. "It's that."

"That! What're you talking about? What's this supposed to be, a guessing game?"

"It's that attitude," Jon said.

"Commodore, if you've got a complaint about my work…"

"No Trip. There's no complaints about your work. The brass has nothing but high praise for your work. Everyone is impressed, so am I."

"So why am I here?"

"Because I'm getting complaints from your staff Trip, more and more every day. People wanting to transfer off Jupiter Station. The doctors complaining about having to treat your engineers every day for too many days in a row for the same injuries, plasma burns, chemical burns, exhaustion, cuts, broken bones from fallen objects."

"Engineering is a dangerous place, and building ships is a long and hard job, anybody that can't cut it…"

"We're ahead of schedule Trip!"

"That's because I've pushed everybody to get more out of them. It's not anything I haven't done myself!"

"And you need to stop it, before you melt down. You're yelling and screaming at everyone! Throwing stuff and acting really crazy! The way you just treated my steward was inexcusable and I heard about your big fight with Anna!" Trip rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't a fight… we disagreed that's all!"

"You told her that you didn't like one of her engineers, that's why you were mistreating her and wanted her gone!" Trip looked away for a moment.

"Okay…okay. Maybe I was a little too hard on the woman. Maybe I overstepped my bounds with a little with Anna. Why is it that if I'm not walking around grinin' like a Cheshire cat all the time everybody thinks there's gotta be something wrong with me! Whadda you want me to do, be Mr. Nice Guy, skin and grin every minute of every day!"

"No Trip, I want you to be yourself. But you're not acting like yourself and everybody that knows you is worried about you. I want you to take some time off."

"Again!"

" _Again_ ," Jon said firmly. "And this time, you are to go away for a full two weeks, no exceptions."

"Alright! Alright! I'll apologize to Anna, to Allison Wells…"

"No Trip, it's not about apologizing. You need to get away, clear your head, get your attitude together," Trip looked down at his clasped hands on the table.

"Commodore, taking time off isn't going to solve anything!"

"Captain Tucker, you are relieved of duty as of right now, is that clear!" Trip slumped in his seat, defeated. He then slapped his palm on the table.

"Alright, let me speak to T'Pol…"

"I've spoken to T'Pol, she agrees with me and she's prepared to cover for you while you're away." Trip's head shot up.

"What do you mean you spoke to T'Pol?" Trip snapped.

"She's concerned about you most of all. She's one of the people who put you on report."

Later.

Trip knew he was in trouble. Here he was fighting every minute of every day to keep his focus and mind off of " _her,"_ and now he had been ordered to take some time off again. He knew this was dangerous. He needed work. It was a distraction, May be he should just tell T'Pol. But he knew he couldn't. She'd kill him, worse, she might try to hurt Kaitaama. But he also knew if he left the confines and safety of Jupiter Station he was heading straight to Krios Prime. He had to tell somebody. Minutes later, he found himself on Enterprise climbing in a Jefferies tube with Malcolm.

Trip had sought him out apologized a hundred times about what had happened on Risa last month, and told Malcolm that he was in trouble and really needed to talk.

"Okay Trip, so what's this all about," Malcolm asked once inside the tube. Trip covered his face with his hands.

"There's something wrong with me Mal," he finally said.

"Understatement of the year," Malcolm replied. "Tell me something I don't know."

"I'm telling you Malcolm, ever since I first went to Krios Prime last year and came back, something's changed. Something's not right with me. I don't know what's making me act the way I'm acting."

Malcolm straightened up a bit. "You're serious aren't you?" he asked frowning.

Trip nodded, looking at his friend. "Mal, I can't stop thinking about her…Kaitaama, I mean. I-I can't… think of anything else. That's why I have to keep working. If I stop for a few minutes, she consumes my thoughts."

"Trip…are you in love with her?"

"No! That's just it, I know I don't love her. I just know…that…it's like, I have to see her, that's all. It's like…If I don't see her, soon…I'm gonna lose my mind! Does that sound normal to you?"

"Trip for the last few years, it's been nothing but T'Pol. Your entire world has been all about being with her. What's happened, what's changed?"

"Nothing! Everything! I don't know Mal!"

"Okay, okay. You said this started when you came back from Krios Prime last year."

"Yeah, and it's just gotten worse over time. I have to spend a lot of time blocking T'Pol out so she doesn't hear my thoughts about it."

"That's why you guys have been fighting so much…why your relationship is strained?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah she's pretty pissed at me most of the time, and I don't blame her. I can hardly stand myself."

"Everybody's concerned about you Trip. They say you've become mean, a tyrant and a task master."

"I don't mean to be that way Mal. But this whole thing is making me so fuckin' crazy!"

"You think someone could have done something to you while you were on Krios?" Malcolm asked.

"Something like what?"

"I don't know? Could you have been infected with something, ingested something, been exposed to something, poisoned even? Anything that could have impaired your judgment or affected your thinking or _libido_?" Malcolm said for lack of a better word. "Stranger things have happened you know."

"That's true," Trip said. "I didn't think about that".

"Why don't you let me take you to let Phlox take a look at you," Malcolm suggested.

"I don't know Mal. I don't want him running to tell Jon on me."

"You know Phlox isn't like that. He keeps whatever he finds confidential unless he's convinced you're a danger to yourself or to others. You're not are you?"

"No of course not."

"Then c'mon. Let Phlox take a look at you. What do you have to lose?"

Trip finally agreed.

Sick Bay.

Trip walked in and put his hand to his forehead. He leaned up against a bio-bed and blew out a long sigh.

"Captain Tucker, Commander," Phlox said. "This is a surprise. To what do I owe this visit?"

"I need somethin' for a big, massive, nasty headache," Trip replied.

"Any other symptoms?" Phlox asked as he prepared a hypo spray.

"Yeah, a nagging pain in my ass!" Phlox looked at Trip as if trying to figure out if the Commander really had significant pain in his buttocks or anal area.

"Sorry doc," Trip said. "I'm just frustrated, it's all. I mean, I uh, have a friend that's uh catching hell! You see, his love life's in jeopardy. Then there's some nasty rumors going around about…well that he's been a real pain in the ass lately; going off on everybody, screaming and yelling at everybody. He's miserable doc. He thinks' something wrong with him, he just can't put his finger on it. He's in a bad way, and I don't know how to help him."

"And you feel responsible for your friend's unhappiness?"

"No, it's not like that. I just hate to see 'em like this. I mean, he really would like to know what's happening."

Phlox looked curiously at Trip, then at Malcolm.

"Trip, why don't you cut the crap and just tell the doctor what's really going on." Trip blew out a long sigh and put his hands on his hips.

"Something's wrong with me doc."

"Oh, what are your symptoms?"

"It's kind of hard to explain."

"Well, let's give it a try," Phlox said. Trip looked at Malcolm.

"I'm a having a real hard time concentratin' on anything… but one thing," Trip said. "And this one thing seems to consume my thoughts…day and night. And it's makin' me crazy."

"And the object of your distracting thoughts?'

"A woman."

"That's perfectly natural, you love Commander T'Pol…"

"It's not her…it's someone else," Trip said embarrassed.

"Oh," Phlox replied somewhat surprised. "That isn't actually all that unnatural either Captain. Who may I ask is the object of your affection?"

"The First Monarch of Krios Prime. And…if I don't see her soon, I might just lose my mind. I might just break somebody's fucking neck!" Trip then started hitting his right fist into his left palm over and over again.

"Anger and aggression," Phlox said, taking out a scanner and running it over Trip. "That is not natural, nor good".

"And it's not the first time he's exhibited this behavior," Malcolm interjected. "I think this may also explain why you've seen so many injuries from engineering in here. Mr. Tucker's been taking his anger and frustration out on his staff, pushing them too hard and the result has been multiple, repeated injuries."

"Uhmmm," Phlox said. "Curious. Your readings appear normal. Perhaps what you are experiencing is purely psychological. After all, you are in a committed relationship. Though, considering you are in a bonded relationship, you should not be able to engage in a relationship with another woman. The bond should not allow it. Tell me Captain, have you been intimate with the First Monarch?"

Trip hesitated looking down at the floor. "Yes," he finally said.

"Curious," Phlox said. "Captain. I concur, something is wrong. This should not be happening. However, I am at a loss as to how to deal with this situation. I need some time to do some research. In the meantime, let me give you an inhibitor. It will help you suppress any uh, aggression for the time being." With that Phlox pressed the hypo against his neck.

"So, what do I tell T'Pol?" Trip asked. Phlox shrugged.

"Tell her the truth," he said.

"I-I can't do that," Trip said lowering his head.

"Let me suggest this Captain," Phlox said. "It wasn't that long ago that your relationship with Commander T'Pol seemed unattainable. And it worked out all right, did it not?"

"But it wasn't without a lot of blood, sweat and tears."

"But worth the effort, hmmmm?"

"Every minute doc, every minute," Trip said.

"Get some rest Captain, and try not to stress over this, at least not at the moment. We will get to the bottom of this in time, in time."

"Thanks doc," he said, "I'll do my best," then jumped off the bio-bed and exited the room. Malcolm followed close behind.

Malcolm planned on meeting Trip the next morning to escort him down to Earth. They planned to go on a mountain climbing trip in the Swiss Alps to get Trip away for a couple of weeks. But when Malcolm checked in on Trip, he found that he had left the station in the middle of the night on a shuttle craft headed for Krios Prime.

Krios Prime.

Trip looked at Kennar and didn't even try to make an excuse for the reason he was in Kaitaama's bedroom. Kennar looked a little surprised.

"I uh…was looking for Kaitaama…my wife… the First Monarch!" he said to Trip trying to sound perturbed. "I am her Consort, who are you and what are you doing in here?"

"Don't try it Kennar," Trip said as he casually strode across the room and sprawled himself across the sofa. "You know perfectly well who I am and what I'm doing here." Kennar looked at Trip warily.

"Must we be so crude about these things Captain Tucker," Kennar replied. "We can still maintain decorum even under these circumstances."

"Fuck decorum," Trip spat."

"Yes, well…I'm sure you've done that too," Kennar countered.

"If you won't I will," Trip replied.

"Again Captain, no need for anything less than civility. I simply did not know that you were still here. I would have been more than happy to wait until you had gone to make my return. My business with Kaitaama can wait."

"What business is that?" Trip said rising.

"I beg your pardon?" Kennar asked with a frown.

"I didn't stutter you bastard. I asked you, what business do you have with Kaitaama?"

Kennar looked at the floor, placed both hands on his hips and moved over closer to Trip, staring him right in the face. "Since when am I required to report anything to _you_ or anyone for that matter regarding what I discuss with _my_ wife?"

"Since I saw those god-damned bruises all over her neck and back the last time I was here," Trip snarled. Kennar almost laughed in his face.

"Oh, that," he replied.

"Then you don't deny it!" Trip snapped taking an aggressive stance, fists balled.

"A…misunderstanding," Kennar said stepping backwards a bit.

"I ought to break your fucking neck!" Trip said fuming.

"Careful Captain," Kennar said and went over to the mini bar to pour himself a drink. He poured Trip one as well. "You really should calm yourself." He then walked over and handed the drink to Trip. He just looked at it and threw it against the wall.

"Don't you ever touch her again," he warned pointing a finger at Kennar.

"I won't if you won't," Kennar said with a smirk.

"I won't warn you again!"

"You would dare threaten me!"

"It's not a threat, that I can promise you," Trip replied.

Kennar laughed a little and took a sip of his drink. "All of this for a woman that is not even yours Captain Tucker? What of your own wife? Is she not worthy of the same protection and advocacy?"

"You leave my wife out of this!"

"Why is that, when you refuse to stay out of mine?"

"You don't love her!" Trip accused.

"And you do?"

Trip did not answer. He could not. He knew he didn't love Kaitaama, but he was for whatever reason, obsessed with her.

"I did not think so," Kennar finally said.

"I'm leaving tonight," Trip said. "The next time I come back, and I will be coming back…you'd better not be here."

Kennar only laughed. "As you wish Captain," he said bowing his head slightly toward Trip. "But I cannot be responsible for what our lovely first lady does to me or with me when you are away," he said mockingly.

Trip rolled his eyes at Kennar and slowly walked toward the exit. "Then be sure to give her my best," he said, " _if_ you can." Then slipped through the door leaving Kennar alone.

Sick Bay, Enterprise.

"Doctor," T'Pol said, "May I speak with you?"

"Of course," Phlox said grinning. "Please come in. What can I do for you?"

"Something is not well with me, though I am not certain what."

"Oh? Any particular symptoms?"

"It is very odd. The bond that Trip and I share together is…it is…I am not certain. It seems to be functioning very strangely."

"How do you mean?" Phlox asked.

"It seems very dull. I cannot fully sense it at all times. At first I thought Trip was blocking me, so I very stubbornly began blocking him for days at a time. Then I recalled how when our relationship first began, how we engaged in such juvenile behavior and it almost caused us the relationship. So, I stopped blocking him. Then after speaking with him, I realized that he was not blocking me, and that he too was experiencing a dullness in sensing the bond. Since it primarily originates from me, the problem must therefore be coming from me."

"Hummm, curious," Phlox said. "Very, very curious. Commander, I am going to share something with you, only for medical reasons. Captain Tucker has also been to see me. He too is concerned about the bond not functioning as it should."

"Trip has been to see you?" T'Pol asked.

"Yes, but that is all I am at liberty to say. I will however tell you that he is greatly concerned about it. I am looking into the matter. But might I make a suggestion?" Phlox asked.

"Certainly," T'Pol said.

"Why don't the two of you talk to one another? It always helps when couples talk things out. Then you might want to discuss this matter of the bond with a Vulcan High Priest. I am no expert in such matters."

"Thank you doctor. I will speak to Trip about it."

"Another matter doctor."

"Yes?"

"Do you recall when I first came aboard Enterprise and I had such trouble tolerating the…smell of the humans?"

"Yes of course," Phlox replied. "How could I forget that?"

"Well, Trip's particular odor was never all that offensive to me. Over time it became quite pleasant. However, of late… his odor has become somewhat… different."

"Oh?" Phlox said getting a little nervous. "How so?"

"I have been detecting an odd odor about him. And I am finding it…well… distasteful… offensive even."

"Have you mentioned it to him?"

"Yes, but he has no explanation."

"Would you like a nasal inhibitor?" T'Pol shamefully shook her head, yes.

"Perhaps for just a few days. I have noticed that it only lasts a day or two each time he has returned from shore leave." Phlox cringed.

"Yes well, I am sure it will dissipate soon this time as well. In the meantime, here you are." T'Pol took the inhibitor and used it quickly.

"Commander," Phlox said before she left sickbay. "We will get to the bottom of this. I assure you." T'Pol slightly nodded and exited sick bay. Phlox blew out a long sigh and returned to his other duties.


	7. Chapter Six

_***Author's Note: To all my wonderful readers, thanks so much! You could be doing so many other things so I appreciate you taking the time out to read my work. Reviews are not posting for some reason nor am I able to respond to them. But please keep posting. I understand they will populate when the problem with the site is fixed.**_

 _ **Now another note, perhaps a bit of a warning. This is not a pretty story and it's going to get a bit darker. But hang in there with me for a couple of more chapters and it may just be worth it. Thanks to all! Bri**_

Chapter Six

Several Days Later

Trip sat in the mess hall at Jupiter Station holding his head in his hands. His hair was mussed up and looked like it needed washing. His eyes were blood shot, had bags under them and he had a five o'clock shadow. His uniform was wrinkled, greasy and dirty, and he smelled. He had been nursing a cup of coffee for the last 20 minutes and now seemed like he was half asleep. To top it off he was scheduled to give the Starfleet brass a tour of Xfinity in just a few minutes. When he hadn't shown up at Jon's ready room on Enterprise for a briefing, he sent Malcolm to find him.

"Trip! Trip!" Malcolm said shaking his friend. "Wake up! Wake up!"

Trip jumped. "I'll be there in a minute Kaitaama!" Trip said as he startled to wakefulness.

"Bloody hell," Malcolm said looking around. "She's not here you blithering idiot! And you're late!"

"Who's not here," Trip asked looking puzzled rubbing his forehead, "and late for what?"

"Get up!" Malcolm said, yanking the exhausted man up. "Commodore Archer and Captain Hernandez is waiting for you…you know, tour of Xfinity…Starfleet brass!"

"Awww helll" Trip said, straightening up and jerking away from Malcolm. "I totally forgot all about it."

"No shit," Malcolm said. "Which is exactly what you look like, by the way!"

"Well t-thanks Maaal," Trip replied slurring his words slightly, "you're a regular light at the end of a f-friggin' tunnel… ya know thaaat."

"That's what friends are for," Malcolm said sarcastically. "You haven't been drinking have you?" Malcolm then snatched Trip's cup from the table and sniffed it.

"No… I have not been drinkiiin'. What makes ya think thaaat," Trip asked with more of a drawl than usual. His eyes were dull and he sounded very odd.

"You seem awfully slow," Malcolm replied.

"Stall 'em for me… will ya," Trip said. "I'm just gonna run to quarters and try to…to s-spruce…spruce up a bit."

"Oh no," Malcolm said. "Too late. The Commodore was very specific. He told me not to come back without you. Besides, there's not that much sprucing up in the world."

"Mal…colm, could ya give me a break, pleeease… You're not helpin'."

"Sorry. But look, you've got to just come along now. Everyone is waiting. It will be alright. The ship is ready, you've done a great job. Just go in there and show off your handiwork. Nobody will be paying any attention to you anyway. Wait, I'll get you some coffee. You can drink it on the way." Trip blew out a long sigh, nodded then stood, more swayed, waiting for Malcolm to bring the coffee. Then he took it and followed alongside of his friend.

The tour went well in a manner of speaking. The ship was extremely impressive. Malcolm was right about one thing, Trip's handiwork spoke for itself and the Starfleet brass couldn't stop singing his praises. Trip however didn't want to take all the credit, he was sure to include his engineering team when the kudos were being handed out. Malcolm was wrong about another thing, however, everyone _did_ notice Trip. While he was able to explain about the warp seven engines and answer questions about advanced warp theory, etc., he did so in a monotone, dead, dry fashion. He looked terrible and even stumbled a couple of times. Jon and one of the Admirals had to reach out to steady him to keep him from falling over.

Admiral Wallace finally pulled Jon aside, slightly jerking him by his arm and asked, "What the hell is the matter with Tucker?"

"Is he sick?" someone else whispered.

"He looks depressed," Admiral Scott had said to Erica Hernandez. "Is there something we need to know about?"

"Captain Tucker is apparently working way too hard," Administrator Talon of Coridian had stated to Soval, "he looks as if he is on the verge of collapse."

"Would it have been too much to ask for the man to shower and shave for this?" Admiral Black had said to Jon.

Some of the others even accused Jon of pushing Captain Tucker too hard and admonished him to lighten up lest they lose the brilliant engineer to exhaustion and overwork. Jon even got an earful about how he should be ashamed of himself for treating a member of his team so disgracefully, that the poor man could barely stand.

"Is your mate truly up for this assignment?" Soval asked T'Pol after everyone had left.

Jon had mixed feelings about the tour. He had to admit, the ship was magnificent and Trip and his team had done an excellent job. He was also happy that the brass was impressed and that there were more warp seven ships on the way. Trip had done well in the presentation of the advanced warp technology along with the defensive shield equipment. But Jon was embarrassed as hell at Trip's appearance and his demeanor. He was disheveled and seemed exhausted or if he had Rigilean flu or something. He was also a bit peeved that he had been blamed by some of the guests for Trip's condition. He sat in his ready room thinking about things when Erica appeared.

"Jon, what the hell was that!" she said as she entered the room.

"Not now Erica," Jon replied "I've had about all I can handle for one day about Trip. Besides, nobody had a complaint about the man's work, it was about his damned appearance, how he looked and how he sounded! How he was acting!"

"Well, yeah!" Erica replied as she leaned up against Jon's desk with her arms folded. "He sounded and acted like a goddamned automaton. And he looked like a reject from a Rigelian refugee camp or something!"

Jon frowned at Erica. "You know you're really not helping right now," he said then bounced a ball off the opposite wall.

"What the hell's the matter with him?"

"He's just tired. He's working too much. You know Trip, I have to order him to take time off." There was a moment of silence.

"You don't think he's on drugs do you?" Erica asked. "I mean, he's been pushing himself really hard I'm told. You never know."

"Trip wouldn't do drugs."

"You never know."

"He's _not_ on drugs," Jon said firmly. "He's just tired and overworked…he needs a break. That's all!"

"Jon c'mon, it's more than that, and you know it, "Erica replied. "Look I know he's your friend, and I know you guys have been through a lot over the years. I know your relationship was strained for a while, but you got it back and I know as hard as it might be to face the fact but I'm telling you, there's something seriously wrong with Trip. You may not know this, but some of his crew says that he's been constantly complaining of headaches. Sometimes they're so bad he's completely debilitated."

"Headaches? I didn't know anything about headaches."

"That's not all, Jon. He's not himself, he's driven, a real hard ass, and mean. Half of his staff can hardly stand him, and you know that's not the Trip we've always known. This reminds me a lot of when he came over and did that short stint over on Columbia-but worse. It was no secret that Trip had a really hard time with his sister's death, and the Expanse took a toll on everyone on Enterprise, especially Trip. At the time he was still dealing with a lot of that Jon."

Bringing that up got Jon annoyed. "What are you suggesting Erica, that I gave you a messed up Chief Engineer? That he was depressed, mentally ill; and I just shipped him over to Columbia so you could deal with his demons? I had nothing to do with Trip's transfer remember, all I did was rubber stamp it after you, he and Starfleet all conspired behind my back to steal him away without my consent and knowledge!"

"Oh for heaven's sakes Jon are you still harping on that! That's water under the bridge. My point is that he needed help that he didn't get back then, psychological help, and nobody gave it to him. The important thing is that he gets help now. He's in trouble. Those headaches are making him crazy, and god knows what else is going on with him. You can't ignore this Jon and you can't keep blaming it on over work and tiredness. It's more than that and you know it, so deal with it! That's all I'm saying."

"Alright, alright," Jon replied. "But could we please not do this right now. I don't want to fight about Trip, I don't want us to fight about anything! Can we just please not fight?" Erica lowered her head a moment then went over to where Jon was sitting. He was just about to bounce the ball off the wall again, but she caught it.

"Okay, Jon," Erica said. "I'm not trying to add to your stress." Jon rose up to face her. He put his arms around her and they embraced for a few moments.

"This is what I need right now," he said looking into her eyes. "You being here with me like this. Being able to hold you when things are crappy like they at the moment."

"Jon you know I'm here for you. I love you…but I have to be honest with you…I have to tell you the truth," Eric said.

"I know babe," Jon said leaning his forehead down to touch hers for a moment.

"But you know I've got your back too," she said looking up at him. "So whatever you need from me…whatever you need me to do, I'm here." With that he kissed her.

"Jon!" she said, "the door's open! What if someone sees us like this? What'll they think?"

"They'll probably think we're about to get it on right on top of my desk!" he said and kissed her again. She responded.

"Commodore Archer," she gasped. "We're both on duty!"

"Well, at least let me give you something to help you make it through your day…something to think about until tonight," he said. Then kissed her deeply and passionately. Erica gasped when he let her up for air.

"If I don't leave now," she said stepping back and smoothing her hair, "I won't be able to…and I won't be responsible for my actions." But he grabbed her and pulled her back to him. They held on to each other for a few more moments then finally broke free.

"My place," Jon said, "2100 hours. I'll bring dinner!"

"Screw dinner," Erica said, "and make that my place 1900 hours." He grinned at her as she exited the room. His smile faded as he thought about what he was about to do next.

Jon knew Erica was right. He had known for weeks that something was going on with his friend, that something wasn't right with him. Crew had complained about him, the station's doctors had complained about having to treat too many members of his staff on a daily basis and there had been that big fight with Hess. Hell, his own wife had put him on report. Oh well, there was nothing left to do but deal with it, so Jon had Trip meet him in his ready room and instead of reading him the riot act, had Malcolm escort him to sick bay.

Several Days Later, Sick Bay Enterprise.

"What's the matter with him?" Jon asked Phlox after Trip had been in sick bay for the last three days.

"Nothing that I can tell Commodore," Phlox replied. "He's simply sleeping. Apparently from sheer exhaustion."

"For three days Phlox!?"

"Commodore, you've said yourself, Mr. Tucker has been driven for months. He's not been himself for a long while. He has not been sleeping well and now it has all caught up with him."

"Alright, so what do we do about it?"

"We let him sleep it off, and then we ensure that he never gets in this condition again," Phlox said.

"And how do we do that?"

"We put him on a restricted schedule…" Suddenly there was a ripple across Trip's forehead. Jon was startled. Phlox immediately took out a scanner and began running scans. Suddenly there was another ripple. Then Trip's eyes flew open, but he didn't move. His eyes looked grey and glassed over. Then his eyes closed and his head fell to one side.

"What the hell was that Phlox?" Jon asked.

"I have no idea Commodore," Phlox said, "but I intend to find out!"

Suddenly there was a call from the bridge. "Dr. Phlox here."

"Is Commodore Archer with you," Hoshi asked, alarm in her voice. "It's urgent."

"Right here Lieutenant," Jon said, "go ahead."

"Sir, we've just got a distress call from the Tellarite ship enroute to Vulcan with…"

"I know Hoshi, supplies from their shipyards. They were going to rendezvous with the Vulcan ship T'Rahn, who would then bring the Vulcan raw materials along with the Tellarite shipment to Jupiter Station. Trip was waiting for that shipment to get more work done on the new warp ships."

"Sir, the Tellarites think they've detected a ship, on an intercept course. They were unable to identify it."

"What do you mean, they think?"

"Well Sir, they said whatever their scanners were detecting, kept dropping in and out of scan range, then falling on and off the grid."

Jon looked down for a moment as if thinking.

"Travis wants to know if we need to set a course," Hoshi said.

"No, if it is a ship, we'd be too far out to get there in time. Get Erica on line for me, she's out near Vulcan today, I'm gonna have her check it out."

"Aye Sir," Hoshi said and cut the communication.

Later.

Erica contacted Jon two hours later. The cargo ship had been destroyed before Columbia could get there. It was two Romulan drone ships which Columbia immediately chased down and dispatched. But the entire crew of the Tellarite ship as well as the cargo they were carrying was lost. This would set them back several months.

The problem was, how had two Romulan drone ships found their way into the air space between Tellar and Vulcan? How had they known about the cargo ship? This was dangerous business and everyone was nervous. The war was becoming more and more of a reality and the enemy was getting way too close to home.

Malcolm was beside himself. He was sure Allison had something to do with the cargo ship being blown up, he just couldn't prove it, not yet anyway. He had to get closer, he had to catch this spy and end this.

In the meantime Trip woke up, but Phlox still had not determined what was wrong with him. He had insisted however on going back on duty and the doctor couldn't object considering he'd been sleeping for days.

The Next Day.

Jon had called a briefing on Jupiter Station to discuss the loss of the supply ship. "Those drone ships didn't just fly into Tellarite and Vulcan air space all by themselves, and just at the right time too," Jon said to his Senior Officers. "Someone programmed them with the exact coordinates to intercept that ship and destroy it."

"And we have no idea how many more are on the way," Trip replied. "Any way we can get those parts and supplies replaced any time soon Commodore?"

"Six weeks," Jon said.

"Six weeks! You gotta be kiddin' me!"

"Hoshi, did you get anything else from that distress call?" Jon asked. "Was there a possibility we missed anything, anything at all?"

"No sir," Hoshi replied. "I've gone over it three times. There's nothing more there than I reported."

"What about you Erica? Anything?"

"No. I'm afraid not. Like I reported as well, the Tellarite ship was all but destroyed when we arrived. We were able to pick up the ion trail from those blasted ships and blow 'em to hell. I wish I knew more."

"Commodore, I am still awaiting word from the Tellarite government," T'Pol interjected. "They have launched their own investigation into how the Romulans was able to intercept the cargo ship."

"Anything from this end yet Malcolm," Jon asked. Trip shot a sideways glance at Malcolm, who tried to ignore the look. He slightly cleared his throat.

"Nothing yet Sir, but we'll get to the bottom of it. I assure you."

Suddenly there was a loud boom and the room shook. Debris started to fall from the ceiling as everyone ducked for cover.

"What the hell was that?" Archer shouted. Trip ran over to the view screen to see what was going on.

"It's the Intrepid!" he shouted. "There's been an explosion!"

"What!" Archer shouted back as he, Malcolm and the others all raced around to the view screen to see for themselves. But then there was another blast. Again the room shook. This time Trip took out into a run, followed by Archer and Malcolm and the rest. That blast had come from Enterprise.

Trip and T'Pol headed for the Intrepid while Jon, Malcolm Hoshi and Hernandez ran for Enterprise.

Jon jumped off the transport pad and reached for the comm. "Archer to bridge."

"Mayweather here."

"Travis, what happened?!"

"Explosion in engineering," Travis replied. "That section where Captain Tucker was working on the warp seven upgrades just went offline and blew Sir, according to Hess."

"How bad?"

"Bad Sir."

"Anyone hurt?"

"Rostov Sir, he's in Sick Bay."

"Thanks Travis, Archer out."

Later.

Fortunately a skeleton crew had been working on Intrepid that day. With the loss of the cargo ship from Tellar two days ago Trip had been forced to send the majority of his staff on leave. Unfortunately, of the twenty-two of those on board Intrepid when the explosion occurred, eight had been killed and six more seriously injured. The ship was damaged beyond repair.

On Enterprise, Michael Rostov had been working in the area that Trip himself had been working in just days before. His injuries were fatal.

Malcolm had finally been able to install a listening device in Allison's quarters that he was sure she wouldn't be able to detect. It was as small as the head of a pin and slipped inside one of the plants he had given her as a gift. He could finally monitor her private communications. That night, all of his weeks of dealing with this most unpleasant situation would pay off.

"I've given you all you're going to get out of me," Allison said to someone. "Losing that cargo ship set them back a couple of months, but blowing that warp seven ship to hell in space dock will put them behind schedule for another six-seven months. It'll take them that long to regroup. You know, notify all the families, have all the funerals, then start to rebuild."

"And the explosion aboard Enterprise?"

"A bonus," Allison replied without a hint of remorse in her voice. "By the way, I have a potential recruit for the cause."

"A recruit? From Enterprise?" the male voice asked surprised.

"He has a shady background. I was unable to verify some of his service record, but I recognize some of his methods. He's a former spy, or still may be for that matter. He was incarcerated for a brief period of time a couple of years ago by Archer for sabotaging a mission. Currently, he's dissatisfied with Starfleet. I think he's grown tired of being a good boy. He may be of use to us."

"Careful V'Shele," the man said. "This could be a trap. A Starfleet officer is not a likely sympathizer to our cause."

"Perhaps not directly, but his dissatisfaction, his anger and his past suggests that he may be useful in some way."

"Have you become involved with this man, personally? You are no doubt sleeping with him, have you also developed…feelings for him perhaps?"

"I have no feelings for anyone but myself and my own survival! And I will sleep with whomever I choose as long as I get the job done!"

"I did not say otherwise my dear. You have done well V'Shele," the voice said. "You will be rewarded handsomely for your efforts.

"That had better be so," she replied. "I have to leave here soon, within the next couple of days. They have already started to investigate these _accidents_."

"Surely you left nothing that would lead them to you, or worse, to me. What we are doing is too important. It is bigger than mere money. Ultimately, the success of our mission is all that matters."

"Whatever Kennar," Allison snapped. "All I know is that you had better have _my_ money ready when I arrive or you'll soon find out what really matters!" With that she cut the communication.

" _Kennar!"_ Malcolm whispered to himself. He got up and paced the floor for a few moments. He wanted to go and arrest that bitch right now! Better yet, put a phase pistol hole right through her forehead; she'd killed people and seriously injured others. But, he needed her to lead him to the cell group. He now knew she was working for that bastard Kennar, Kaitaama's husband! Now he was sure she was doing something to Trip. But what? Malcolm was so angry he could hardly contain himself.

The Tellarite ship had lost all those people, and Starfleet had lost all those parts and supplies. Now their second warp seven ship, which was two-thirds of the way completed, had to be scraped and the parts for the third ship were gone as well. Worse, the Romulans obviously had valuable Starfleet intel in their hands. Enterprise had also met with an unfortunate accident that had sadly claimed the life of a long standing crew member, Hess' second, Michael Rostov. Malcolm, however, was convinced that that little accident had been meant for Trip. To hell with orders from Admirals and Section 31. He decided to take a big risk, he decided it was time to confront Ms. Allison Wells.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Allison's Quarters, 24 Hours Later.

She had planned on traveling lightly, having just thrown a few items in a back pack and dressed in a black combat fatigue. When her door chime went off, she ignored it at first. Then she placed her hand over her phase weapon and stepped to the side of her door. It slid open. Malcolm quickly reached to the left of him and yanked Allison's arm that held the phase pistol in it. They struggled for a moment, but he had been expecting her to be armed and dangerous, so he was ready for her. As he also suspected, she was good at hand to hand combat, but he was better.

With the pistol pointed directly in the air, he pushed her up against the wall, but she held her grip firm on the gun. She went to knee him in his jewels but he anticipated her move and with both his hand still on hers as they struggled for the gun, he flung her to the floor. The phase pistol went flying across the room. She was on top of Malcolm and took the opportunity to punch him quickly in the face a couple of times. He blocked her third punch and threw her off of him. She rolled on the floor but recovered quickly. Malcolm, however was already upon her.

He could have punched her and knocked her lights out at any time, but that wasn't his objective at the moment. She ran at him and he grabbed her, blocking her blows. He then grabbed her right arm forcefully and turned her into his body. He twisted her arm behind her back, and standing behind her with his other forearm around her neck, he finally spoke to her.

"Going somewhere Ms. Wells?" he asked. She jerked and struggled, trying to get away from him. She stomped his foot several times, still struggling, but Malcolm ignored what she doing. Finally he let her go and pushed her away.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she snarled, out of breath, watching him as he recovered the phase pistol on the floor and held it at his side instead of at her. She noticed that.

"It was you wasn't it?" he asked. "You gave whomever you're working for the coordinates to intercept that cargo ship didn't you! Didn't you!"

Allison didn't answer, she just stared at Reed trying to figure him out. She knew she should never have gotten involved with him. But she thought she could just sleep with him, have some fun with him for a couple of months, then discard him and move on. She had not expected to fall for him. He had clouded her judgment, got her off her game; distracted her. She knew who Reed was, a friggin' fine tactical and security officer, who had played the spy game himself. And now, he had out spied her.

"What if it was? What are you going to do about it?"

"I'm asking the questions," he said angrily. For a few moments they faced off, moving about as if the fight could resume any moment. "You caused that explosion on Intrepid also didn't you?" he asked grabbing her arm. "Didn't you?'

"Yes!" she admitted.

"Why?"

"It was my assignment."

"Who are you working for?'

"Myself! I did it for money, for adventure…for the fucking thrill! Whatever!"

"And Enterprise?" Malcolm said. "You killed the wrong guy you know. Trip was your target no doubt…you missed. You got Rostov instead."

"He was in the wrong place at the wrong time," Allison said. Too bad, too sad." Malcolm pushed her off of him and just continued staring at her.

"So, Commander, what now?" Allison asked with a sneer. "You gonna arrest me? You can try! You'll have to kill me to do that you know." Malcolm walked close upon Allison again and grabbed her around the waist, he abruptly pulled her close to him, she struggled against him at first as he kissed her hard. But she soon melted under his harsh grip and fully took part in the kiss, pulling his hair and biting his lip before she let go. His lip bleed a little, but she quickly licked the blood off. He pushed her again and she almost fell this time, laughing a sinister laugh as she did so.

"I'm not here to arrest you," he said, "I'm here to help you escape! You're going to need transportation off this boat. Meet me in launch bay two in 20 minutes."

"Y-you'd do that for me? After what I've done? You'd help me escape? Why?"

"Let's just say, you're not the only one with competing interests here, and having to live a duplicitous existence so to speak. I've got some experience with that sort of thing myself. So I understand more than you know."

"People like us can be of use to one another, in the right situations," Allison replied.

"And people like us have to recognize when it's time to cut their losses and move on. It isn't necessary to stand and fight every fight."

"In hopes of surviving in order to fight another day," Allison replied. Malcolm smiled a small smile as he held her around the waist.

"Now let's get you the hell out of here, shall we?"

"Come with me," Allison said. "You don't belong here anymore than I do."

"I'm not interested in your cause," Malcolm said, "whatever that is."

"I work for no cause. I am my own person. I do a job and I move on, I have no ties to anyone."

"But you are working for someone now. Is the job complete?"

"Yes, pretty much. I can't do any more damage here. I just need to collect the rest of my fee from my contact. After that I'm free to do as I please. We could be a team Malcolm; together we would be untouchable. We could be whatever we want, assassins for hire, mercenaries, whatever!" Malcolm knew this was his opportunity. He held a hand at his chin for a moment as if thinking.

"Sounds intriguing," he said, "but I can't do that. I've invested too much in this…"

"They don't give a damn about you Malcolm!" Allison shouted. "Don't be pathetic, it doesn't look good on you!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," he replied angrily. "It's just a matter of time…"

"For what Malcolm? For them to realize how magnificent you are? To, to give you your own command? Then what, then what Malcolm?" Malcolm opened his mouth to say something. He was almost enjoying playing this game; hell, he deserved an Academy award for his acting too.

"I-I…Allison…"

"Malcolm, they will figure out that you helped me. You do realize that don't you? You're going to be court marshalled. Why give them the pleasure? Come with me," Allison said, taking his hand in hers.

"I don't know Allie, I just don't know," Malcolm said as if contemplating her words.

"Think about it," she replied. "You've got twenty fucking minutes." Malcolm's frown slowly turned into a small smile. Allison in turn smiled a big smile, threw her arms around Malcolm's neck and kissed him again as he held his hand around her neck.

About fifteen minutes later Malcolm raced through the corridor hoping not to run in to anyone wanting to engage in small talk or ask where he was going or what he was doing. He looked side to side before pressing the door chime.

Hoshi opened the door, but just stood there for a moment staring at him. Then she stepped aside and let him in.

"Bloody hell," Malcolm whispered.

Hoshi stood near her guest. Malcolm could barely hold her gaze, nor her guests.' So he just stared at the floor for a few moments.

"Commander," she said.

"Lieutenant." Then there was silence.

Travis sat on the bed half-dressed looking really embarrassed. "Why don't I give you some privacy," he said to Hoshi reaching for his shirt on the floor.

"No Travis," she said. "You don't have to leave." She then cleared her throat and looked at Malcolm. "Can I do something for you Commander?"

"No," Malcolm said. "I am sorry to have disturbed you." He then gave Travis a glance and turned to leave. As soon as the door swished close behind him, he stopped dead in his tracks. Had he just seen what he thought he'd seen? Hoshi and Travis half-naked? Had they been making out? Had they had…sex? He shook his head and started to walk swiftly.

"Malcolm?" he heard a voice calling after him. He stopped in his tracks. After a few moments Hoshi caught up to him, wearing a bath robe and bare feet.

"Why did you come here tonight?" she asked. "What do you want?"

"You and… Travis," he said.

"Me and Travis what?" Hoshi asked incredulously.

"Nothing," Malcolm said, and they just stood there staring at one another for a few moments. Hoshi finally moved to go around him and walk away. But he grabbed her by the hand. Her first instinct was to jerk away and hit him again, but she didn't.

"Malcolm," she started.

"No, Hoshi, please don't say anything," he said stopping her. "You're right, I have no right to ask you about who…who you spend your private time with." Hoshi did not reply. "I came here tonight because I owe you an apology, and I am so, so sorry for everything. For my deplorable behavior these last few weeks, for hurting you, for not ever telling you what I should have told you from the very beginning. I know that to say it now would be pretty pathetic, so I won't do that. But I have something for you," he said. Then took her hand and placed a data disk in it. "Give this to Commodore Archer for me please, it will explain everything. But I want you to view it first…"

"Malcolm, what is this? What have you done!? W-where are you going," she asked looking at him for the first time. He was dressed in tactical gear and looked as if he were about to go somewhere. But Malcolm didn't answer. He just leaned in closer.

"Just remember Hoshi…things aren't always what they seem," he said and kissed her slightly on the lips. Then he turned and walked away hurriedly. Hoshi just stood there holding the disk in her hand stunned and shaking.

When she finally returned to her quarters Travis was fully dressed. He stood up from the bunk to address her. "Why did you let him in," he asked her, but Hoshi didn't respond. "You wanted him to see me here, didn't you?"

"It's no big deal," Hoshi finally said. "Who cares about Malcolm Reed!"

Travis, threw both of his hands up. "Look, I'm sorry Hoshi. I shouldn't even be here, and I never intended for Malcolm to see us like this."

"Travis, we haven't done anything wrong," Hoshi said. They were silent for a few moments.

"What did he want?" Travis asked.

Hoshi laughed a little. "To apologize," she said. "The nerve of that man; he wanted to _apologize_ after everything he's done!" Travis then looked at the floor with his hands on his hips.

"Great timing Malcolm" he said. "Hoshi! I am so…so sorry!"

" _For what_?" Hoshi asked incredulously. "Would you stop apologizing already! We don't owe Malcolm anything!"

"He's…he's my friend Hosh," Travis replied placing his hand to his forehead. "And we're both pretty vulnerable right now…we're both on the rebound here…"

But Hoshi grabbed him and kissed him, deep and passionately. When she broke the kiss, he looked at her.

"I'm just…gonna go," he said, and they stood there again as if they didn't know what to do now. A few moments later he slipped through the door. Hoshi then grabbed a padd from her desk and threw it against the wall.

Enterprise, Captain's Ready Room. The Next Morning.

Jon was pacing around like a madman. These last few days had been nothing short of a nightmare. He looked at the two data disks in his hand, closed his fist around them and started pacing again.

"You asked to see me?" T'Pol said as she joined Jon in his ready room.

"Yes, T'Pol come on in, sit down." He seemed nervous. "Ordinarily, I wouldn't ask you about something like this, but Trip hasn't been himself lately and well, I'm not sure if I want to share this with Erica just yet."

"Then this is of a personal nature?" T'Pol asked.

"Part of it, yes, very," Jon replied.

"Commodore, I am sure Trip would be better suited than I…"

"C'mon T'Pol…please. I just need you to listen." She sat back down.

"Very well," she replied. "Continue."

"I got these today," he said holding up the disks. "One of them reveals something very dangerous and very classified. It could mean life or death for someone that we all care a great deal about, depending on what I do with the information. I'm not even sure if I'm going to show it to you yet. I'll decide in a minute. The other disk, well, I don't know if it's authentic and I didn't want to ask anyone else to look into it for me. The contents are too damaging."

"What is it?" T'Pol asked curiously.

"There's no way to explain it," he replied, "this you have to see for yourself. He then popped the disk into his computer console. Moments later Rajiin's face appeared on the screen.

" _Hello Jon,"_ she said with a little smile _. "It's been a long time. Too long. I've missed you. I kinda hoped you missed me too, at least a little. Hey look, I knew when we first hooked up that it wasn't gonna last. I knew that I was…well, what I was, and that you were a starship Captain. I knew you were someone very important to a lot of people, who were never going to accept me. I get that. So I don't blame you for walking away. I don't- really. And I'm not trying to make you feel bad either, really I'm not Jon. I just want you to be happy that's all."_

" _I'm just glad that for a few short months, for just a little while, "I" was able to make you happy, when no one else could. I'll never forget that. I'll never forget our time together. I've tried Jon, all this time I've tried to forget about you… forget about us and just move on. I know you have. I know you're with Erica now, and I know you love her,"_ she said as she looked down and wiped her eyes for a few moments. _"But Jon as much as I have tried to move on, to forget you, it's just been impossible to do. Especially with this to remind me every moment of every day for the last few months,"_ she said as the screen rolled down to her belly, big and swollen. She even pulled her top open to show that it was real. Then she lovingly rubbed her abdomen as she spoke.

" _You see Jon, I tried to keep him a secret. To keep him away from you. But I can't do it. I mean how could I ever keep a child away from his father? It wouldn't be fair. I was stolen from my parents at a very young age. I don't even remember them. How could I do the same to little Johnny?"_ She then closed in close upon the screen _. "He's not due for another couple of months. And don't worry, Kaitaama has taken excellent care of us. She's given us a home. But I don't know, Jon, I'm used to being on my own. So after he's born, I was thinking of going back to Praddox Prime, or to my home world. So, if you want to meet him, if you want to be a part of his life in any way, you'll come to Krios Prime within 72 hours. If you don't come, I'll know what your decision is, and Johnny and I will disappear and never bother you again."_ Then the screen went black.

Jon was absolutely mortified. "T'Pol," he said holding a hand over his eyes. "I have to find out if that baby is mine. I have to know."

"You know that Rajiin is not one to be trusted. That child could be anyone's. If she is in fact pregnant. The entire thing could be a hoax."

"But I need to know for sure before I say anything to Erica. And you have to promise not to say anything either."

"Commodore, you cannot keep this from her. It would be dishonorable."

"I'll tell her only if it turns out that Rajiin is telling the truth."

"How do you propose we determine that?"

"First authenticate the disk. Then, I guess I need to get to Krios Prime. But I need to talk to Trip. In all the times he's been there lately, you'd think Kaitaama would have mentioned Rajiin. I didn't even know they knew one another!"

"Curious," T'Pol said. "Somehow I don't think that friendship was forged in heaven."

Shortly afterwards, Phlox summoned T'Pol and Jon to sick bay. Trip was back, and this time Phlox had news.

They were stunned to find Trip lying on a bio-bed unconscious.

"What happened?!" T'Pol demanded. "How long has he been here, and why wasn't I summoned at once!"

"He's been here since very early this morning," Phlox explained. "He came in feeling strange, he said. Then he collapsed. He's been here for the last six hours."

"And you didn't let either one of us know?" Jon asked perturbed.

"There was nothing you could do for him. Besides, I needed time to do some research. What I have found out is extraordinary," the doctor said pointing to a med screen above the bio-bed.

"What have you discovered?" T'Pol asked with a slight quiver in her voice.

"Before I discuss that, I'm going to wake him. He needs to hear this as well." Phlox then injected a hypo into Trip's neck. It took a few more moments than Phlox had anticipated for him to begin to stir, then awake.

Trip raised his hand to his eyes and raised his head from the pillow slightly.

"Whadd I miss?" he asked. Phlox helped him sit up and gave him water to sip.

"How are you?" T'Pol asked moving closer to the bed. "We just learned you were here. Had I known I would have been here sooner."

"How long…how long have I been here," Trip asked frowning.

"A little over six hours," Phlox replied.

"What happened?" Trip asked, "why am I here?"

"You don't remember?" Jon asked. Trip shook his head, no.

"You came in at 0800 this morning," Phlox replied. "You announced that you were feeling rather strange. You said you were sure your head was going to explode and you felt nauseated and dizzy. Then you collapsed."

"So what's wrong with me," Trip asked.

"You have been infected with these," Phlox said pointing at Trip's brain on the med screen. What they saw looked like black slugs sliding around.

"What the hell are those!" Jon said alarmed.

"Parasites," Phlox answered.

"You mean those things have been crawling around inside of me?" Trip said disgusted.

"I'm afraid so Captain Tucker," Phlox said. "I was unable to detect them when you were here a few days ago. It wasn't until I put you in the imaging chamber at the exact moment those things started to move. I begin to see dark blotches in your frontal lobe. I had to magnify and recalibrate the chamber's setting several times before I could detect them.

"And…they're in my head! Anywhere else? Wait, no…I don't wanna know."

"Mostly in your cerebreal cortex, the lining of your abdomen, the prostate…"

"I said I didn't wanna know Phlox!" Trip shouted. He then looked really embarrassed. "How did they get there?"

"They are usually allowed to enter through the ears or the abdominal cavity," Phlox answered.

"You mean this has been done deliberately?" T'Pol asked. "For what purpose?"

"That I am not completely certain of," the doctor replied. "But according to my research, the creatures have several purposes."

"Go on," Jon replied. "If this was done to him deliberately there had to be a reason for it."

"They serve to alter the mind; to control it," Phlox began. "I think we now have an explanation as to the marked changes in Mr. Tucker's personality, among other things. The creatures make one open to suggestion; all one has to do is to plant thoughts into the victim's mind, while they're sleeping or in everyday conversation. After a time, the infected individual becomes overwhelmed, obsessed even, with certain thoughts. The parasites are also used to extract information. Some refer to them as Informational Parasites."

"Informational parasites," Jon said. "You mean somebody's been trying to pick his brain?"

"Perhaps," Phlox said.

"Can you get rid of them?" Trip finally interrupted.

"Yes, at least the mature ones, however, I cannot say for sure about the hatchlings…"

"Hatchlings!" Trip said in an elevated voice.

"Yes. These little creatures multiply quite rapidly. They lay eggs to ensure their continued existence when the mature ones die. It's really quite fascinating," Phlox grinned.

"There's nothing fascinating about it!" Trip snapped. "I want these bastards out of me, all of them, now!"

"Is there no treatment doctor," T'Pol asked.

"Yes, there is," he said. I was able to obtain that information from a Trill doctor who is well versed on the subject of parasites, their own species being enjoined with parasidic creatures."

"Well sign me up," Trip said. "The sooner the better. But wait a minute, wait a minute! You said those things were _informational_ parasites. Does that mean, that…that… I could have given away Starfleet secrets?"

"Someone did this on purpose Trip," Jon replied. "So it stands to reason that that same "someone" has been, or has been trying to get information out of you!"

" _Someone?"_ T'Pol said incredulously. "It is obvious who has done this- it was the First Monarch no doubt! She is not our ally Commodore, she is apparently our enemy!"

"Why would she do this?" Jon asked, "she's been nothing but gracious to us. If she was allied with the Romulans all she had to do was withhold the warp seven and defense shield technology. It doesn't make sense."

"Perhaps after she had so graciously bestowed the technology upon us, she had hoped for a different result, from Captain Tucker that is. Perhaps she had believed his debt of gratitude to her would have been more of a personal benefit to her. When that did not materialize, she regretted her decision and now she is getting her revenge on Trip and on Starfleet."

"That's crazy T'Pol," Trip interjected. "Kaitaama wouldn't do something like that!"

"Apparently she has," T'Pol replied.

"She wouldn't I tell you," Trip insisted. "Kaitaama _cares_ about me…she wouldn't do anything to hurt me, she just wouldn't!"

"Trip! Are you saying she couldn't know anything about this," Jon asked. "I find that highly unlikely!"

"She's in danger herself! When I was there I found out that someone was trying to kill her! She said it was her husband and his people. He has to be behind this! Jon we've got to get to Krios Prime…"

"To hell with Krios Prime!" T'Pol said almost in a shout. Everyone turned and looked at her. Her eyes were glaring and her nostrils flared. "I don't give a damn about Kaitaama! You would still defend her Trip! After what she has done to you, to me…to us!"

"Commander, it's the parasites talking," Phlox said. "He cannot help what he's feeling…his brain cannot process things properly right now."

Then suddenly T'Pol staggered.

"What is it?" Jon asked reaching a hand out to steady T'Pol as Trip sat up straighter on the bio-bed. "What's happening to her?"

"It's the hatchlings, they are starting to mature and assert themselves. In days, they will not only begin to affect you Mr. Tucker as they did before, however I suspect a great deal stronger this time. And as we know, what affects you affects her."

"They did not seem to affect me before," T'Pol said. "I only felt a dullness in our bond and the inability to sense it at times. Trip and I have not been able to speak mind to mind for weeks, nor access one another's thoughts."

"You may have been affected more than you care to admit," Phlox said to T'Pol. "Neverthless, I need to begin treatment to uh kill the parasites right away."

"Like I said," Trip replied holding a hand to his head, "the sooner the better."

"How long will this take doctor?" Jon asked.

"Two or three days at the most."

"You better get started then," Jon replied.

"What about Krios…." Trip started just as T'Pol was about to interrupt him. But, Jon quickly interjected.

"Look Trip, you might as well know…I've got one officer that's enroute to Krios Prime right now on an unauthorized mission that could likely get him killed," Jon said.

"What?! Trip said "You mean Malcolm don't you?" Jon nodded.

"And now I find out I've got another one of my officers infected with dangerous parasites apparently while on Krios Prime. We need to know who did it and why. And… and there's another matter of a more personal nature that needs swift attention…" Jon said quickly, "on Krios Prime, and the clock is ticking. We have no choice, we're going!" Then he walked over to the comm and called the bridge. He told Travis to set a course.


	9. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Trip and T'Pol's Quarters.

Trip was taking care of as much last minute business as he could before undergoing Phlox's treatment to kill the parasite infection. The doctor had said it would take 2-3 days to recover from the procedure so he should expect to be incapacitated for that time.

T'Pol was trying unsuccessfully to meditate in the adjacent room. And even though Trip was quietly doing work on the computer console at his desk, he was distracting her. Their relationship was strained. Things hadn't felt right in weeks now, ever since Trip first went back to Krios Prime. Their bond was doing something odd and she felt disconnected from her husband. He had been acting stranger and stranger everyday as well, now they knew why.

Suddenly, Trip was standing in the entrance way of the room she was in, watching her.

"Having trouble meditating?" he asked. T'Pol opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Yes," she replied. "I have not been able to do so successfully for some time."

"I'm sorry," Trip said.

"It is not your fault," T'Pol replied, "you have nothing to be sorry for."

"Yes…I do," he said folding his arms across his chest and looking at the floor as he leaned up against the wall. He blew out a long sigh. "I have something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago."

T'Pol quickly shot up from the mats on the floor and began pacing around the room quickly.

"You do not have much time before you are to undergo the treatment," she said changing the subject. "Phlox said you would be incapacitated for several days. You should try to get everything done that you can before that time."

"That can wait…this can't. I need to, to tell you what's been going on," he said quietly.

T'Pol closed her eyes and stood in one place for a few moments.

"You do not need to do this!"

"Yes…I do," Trip said. "All I can ask is, that you find it in your heart one day to forgive me."

"Trip, don't!"

"T'Pol…I've been with…"

" _Her!"_ T'Pol shouted, eyes glaring, body trembling and nostrils flaring. Trip looked shocked for a moment. "With Kaitaama!"

"You knew?" he asked.

"I suspected Trip. I have always suspected, but I tried to push it out of my mind. I thought at first that I was just being jealous! But, then…then, your behavior…you have been different. And there were times when I could smell her on you!"

"Phlox said the parasites were affecting my personality." T'Pol whipped around.

"Yes, but even without their presence you were attracted to her. You…desired her!"

"No, no T'Pol you're wrong. Believe me when I tell you, I had no desire to be with her nor anyone else, you gotta believe me," Trip pleaded. "I hated thinking about another woman, being with another woman, deceiving you! But, I didn't know why I was feeling what was feeling. I knew it wasn't natural, that it didn't feel right. But it's like I couldn't control myself, I swear it, if I could have I would have. But it was like I had this beacon, a homing device in my head. It was so strong, I couldn't resist it."

T'Pol leaned up against the bed. She put her head in her hands and acted as if she were going to pull her hair out. Trip slowly came over and sat beside her. He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he was hesitant.

"How do we fix this? Can we fix this?" T'Pol finally looked at him with moist eyes.

"You told me a few weeks ago that I should always remember that you loved me. You said no matter what was going on or how things appeared, that I should remember that you loved me." Trip remembered that conversation and felt his stomach sink.

"Yes, I remember that. I meant it then and I mean it now."

"Trip you have always been able to stir emotion in me," she said. "And right now, I feel…hurt and…confused. Our bond should have been able to protect against this. But we have now discovered that there are devices out there than can affect it, that this may not be the last time our bond is affected. I do believe that you love me Trip, yet I find myself needing more assurance."

"What can I do to assure you of my love? How can I earn your trust again?"

"The bond may not be functioning properly right now, but I would still like to access your thoughts."

"Sure," Trip said without hesitation. "Anything. I just want us to be right again." With that T'Pol turned toward Trip and brought her hands up to his face, touching the relevant points necessary to initiate the meld. And, for the next few minutes she explored his mind. It was more chaotic than she had ever experienced. Then she gained access to the part of his brain where the parasites lived.

When the meld was over, she knew, she understood. Trip had been totally manipulated and used. He had no desire to be with Kaitaama, yet the control these creatures exerted over him was significant.

When they finally broke free of the connection, T'Pol was angry. He had been violated, his mind assaulted. She remembered what Tolaris had done to her, she remembered what Silik had done all those years ago. She remembered Rajiin. Suddenly T'Pol began pacing around very fast.

"I will kill her for what she has done to you!" she shouted. "I will tear her pretty little lips right off of her face!"

"Whoa, hold on," Trip said, "What the hell just happened?"

"They showed me Trip; the creatures, they showed me everything! Now, we need to kill those things inside of you and then we need to get to Krios Prime. I have a Monarch to dispose of!"

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Trip said. "What exactly did you see? And how is it that you can see what's in my head and I can't!" And for the next few minutes, T'Pol explained to Trip what the parasites had shown her, what she was able to see, even if he couldn't. Trip was angry now, and it took him more than a few minutes to get control of himself. But when he did, he reached out for her and they embraced. He kissed her on the forehead and on top of her head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "The last thing I ever wanted to do was to let anyone… another woman…come between us; to be unfaithful to you…to hurt you. I swear T'Pol, I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you."

T'Pol looked up at him, directly into his moist eyes as he held her. "It is not your fault Trip. Your mind was assaulted. You could not stop what was happening to you."

"I still feel terrible about the whole thing," Trip replied. "You're the only woman I've ever truly loved and the only one I will ever love, please believe me."

"I do," she said softly. "I know that you love me…and I love you. I can say it…I want to say it…I _have_ to say it," she stated rather emphatically. Trip looked at her in in arms and he knew, everything he had been feeling for Kaitaama was manufactured, a result of mind control. It wasn't real love, it wasn't even lust, it was as T'Pol had said, an assault against his mind and his will. _This_ was love, this was the woman he wanted, needed and had to have. He kissed her, slow and deliberately, then all over her face and neck.

She gasped with passion and desire. It had been weeks since they had made love, which was very unusual for them, and she wanted him, now. _This_ was the man she loved, the one that stirred feelings in her like no other, who stirred her passion.

He continued landing kisses all over her face, then her ears. Suddenly, he lifted her and carried her over to the bed. And he was having no trouble concentrating on what he was doing. No other thought could even penetrate his mind now. Because his mind and his very being was being motivated by the love he had for the woman who lay under him. And by sheer force of will, he pushed everything else out of his mind, and built a fortress around it, for this moment.

They quickly peeled off clothing and tossed them aside and finally they were able to be together in a way that they had not been in months.

Now, the couple lay on the bed, naked, bare skin touching as Trip lay on his stomach and T'Pol lay on his back, stroking his hair. He belonged to _her_ , and no one else could have him! They lay silent, both processing the strange set of occurrences that had happened all around them, to them and to their friends, all in the name of love or perhaps war. Their relationship had been strained, Hoshi and Malcolm had broken up, and now Malcolm had run off with or in pursuit of a spy. Gannet and Travis had called off their wedding and Gannet had disappeared, supposedly to pursue some fascinating and exciting story for her newspaper. And now, Jon and Erica's relationship would be put to the test because of a blast from the past, and her name was Rajiin.

The Next Day.

Trip was in sick bay on Enterprise, under Phlox's care. He had received the treatment to kill the parasites which consisted of having a substance injected in his blood stream that caused a sensation like burning fire. He had a fever and he was practically incoherent. T'Pol was very concerned but Phlox kept assuring her that he would be fine in 2-3 days. Nevertheless, she kept vigil.

Enterprise was enroute to Krios Prime when all of a sudden, an unidentified ship decloaked so close to it that its shields almost kissed the starboard bow nacelles. Then they were boarded.

T'Pol was called to the armory as Jon and the other senior officers worked to keep the bridge from being taken. Hess and her crew protected engineering as best they could. But the intruders were relentless. Sensing trouble, Trip tried to get out of bed.

"Phlox! What's…going…on…" he slurred.

"Nothing that concerns you at the moment Captain Tucker," Phlox replied. "So I suggest you get back into bed…" But suddenly, there was a scream at the entrance of sick bay. It was Cutler, the intruders had come to sick bay. That was odd, most intruders tried to take the bridge, armory or engineering, not sick bay. A hooded alien held onto Cutler as she struggled, another hood-clad alien knocked Phlox out of the way, as he and a third alien, took ahold of Trip on the bio-bed.

"He's in no condition to be moved," Phlox said as he picked himself up from the floor. "He is in no shape to be of any use to you!"

"Out of the way Denobluan," one of the aliens said. But the searing pain Trip was enduring from the treatment made his very skin hot and painful to touch. He cried out as the aliens grabbed him and started dragging him away.

But suddenly, Trip pushed against one of the aliens knocking him down and he slid across the floor. As the aliens' hood flew off in the struggle, Phlox and Cutler was able to get a better look at them. Trip took the alien who still had his arm in a lock and flung him around onto the floor beneath him, and started an assault upon his face and head. The alien holding Cutler and the one Trip had knocked to the floor, then attacked him together. One grabbed him from the back as the other ran upon him. Trip, using the alien behind him to press against the wall, kicked the alien running toward him with both feet, this time landing a kick to the head and knocking him unconscious. The alien behind him had his forearm around Trip's neck trying to initiate a choke hold. But Trip pushed back causing the alien's head to crash into the wall again and again. He finally fell to the floor bleeding and unconscious.

Trip then collected himself from the floor, clad in sick bay pajamas, staggered back over to the bed, got on it and turned his back to the scene without so much as a glance behind him. He pulled the blanket up on himself and curled up with it…and then he was sleeping again.

"Fascinating," Phlox said as he stepped over the unconscious aliens over the floor and ran a scanner over Trip.

"What was that?!" Cutler asked, joining Phlox's side. "Is he all of a sudden endowed with some super strength or something?"

"I don't believe so," Phlox replied looking at the screen above Trip's bed and at the scanner. "It seems it was pure adrenaline, anger and aggression."

"From the parasites?"

"Yes. Seems they are in full force again, controlling him. This was a defense mechanism. They gave him a big dose of adrenaline, fueled by his anger at being touched. They were protecting him."

"But, isn't the treatment supposed to be killing them?"

"Yes," Phlox answered, "but it seems they too are fighting for their survival. It is a good thing we are enroute to Krios Prime. The treatment may prove ineffective, if so, we will need to obtain a treatment that will work. And since the Kriosians infected him in the first place, it would stand to reason that they know how to cure him."

"In the mean time?" Cutler asked.

"I suggest we leave him alone," Phlox said. "Oh and uh, call security to come collect our friends, lest they regain consciousness." But as soon as Phlox said it, red and blue flashes of light surrounded the intruders as they lay unconscious, and they were gone.

Phlox and Cutler reported that three aliens had attacked them in sick bay and that they had tried to take Captain Tucker. But, it was Tucker who had, despite being in pain and running a high fever, fought them off single handedly. This was of a concern to Phlox because Trip shouldn't have been able to get out of bed, let alone fight off three aliens. It disturbed T'Pol to hear about it, since she had sensed none of it. It disturbed the doctor because the parasites were not dying as hoped, but asserting themselves in another way, physically. What was equally disturbing was that Cutler and Phlox reported that the intruders…were Vulcans.

Krios Prime.

Malcolm's eyes opened and he lifted his head. It hurt violently having been hit in it several times, until he'd lost consciousness. He looked around him. He was stripped down to his Starfleet blues and spread eagled on top of a metal table, restrained. He struggled against them.

He saw two people, a male and a female in the next room. They wore white lab coats. Malcolm knew what that meant. They were either preparing to torture him or experiment on it. Whatever it was they were planning, it would not be good for him.

He tried to recall the events of the last few days, the last few hours. He had endured being in a shuttle craft alone with Allison for three days. He had learned quite a bit about her, what she was doing and why.

She was V'Shele, a Rihansu. A descendant of the Vulcan race, in effect, she was a Romulan, surgically altered to look human. But she was rogue, doing her own thing as she had said. She had been hired by a faction that wanted war against the humans. Their leader had introduced her to the first Monarch's husband, who had needed someone on the inside to spy on and to sabotage Starfleet's warp seven project, to slow their progress, to prevent them from being ready for the first attack.

But when Allison had introduced Malcolm to her contact, they were not pleased. They knew he was Starfleet and they didn't trust him. They were concerned that he could be a plant, a spy. So they attacked him and turned him over to Kennar.

Now the doctors were carrying out orders to give Malcolm, " _the treatment._ "

"Hello," Malcolm called out. "Is anyone here?" He pulled against the restraints. "Would someone help me please? What are you trying to do to me?! Malcolm called out loudly, but the doctors had left.

"Sssshhh," a voice said from behind him. He tried to turn to see who was addressing him. He expected to see Allison.

"Be quiet," Gannet said.

"Gannet!" Malcom replied as the young woman moved around the table to face him. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking out a place for a honeymoon," she said sarcastically. Then she took a device and started to release Malcolm's restraints. He got up and rubbed his wrists, then held his head in his hands.

"Are you alright," she asked.

"A little roughed up, but I'll live," he said. "Again I have to ask, Gannet what are you doing here? You are absolutely, the last person I expected to see." Gannet threw him his clothes, and he slid off the table and started to pull them on.

"Would you get a move on," she said holding a phase pistol up and moving toward the entrance.  
"We'll talk after we get the hell out of here, now move it!" she whispered. "This way, c'mon."

Malcolm followed close behind Gannet as she led him through the corridor. They slipped past a door where two technicians were working in a lab. Two guards were heard rounding the corner. The pair ducked into an open door. It looked like a supply room. They hid there until the guards had moved on down the corridor and disappeared.

"This way," Gannet said. They crouched down along a wall, and when they reached an exit from the compound they were in, they broke out in a run. Malcolm struggled a bit, but was able to keep up with the very fit woman. They finally reached a clearing where Gannet whipped out a communicator.

"Jet to base," she called out, "Jet to base!"

"Jet! Where the hell are you?" a male voice asked sounding panicked.

"Outside the medical facility," she said. "I've got Viper with me, do it!" She then attached a device to Malcolm's shoulder. There was a blue and red flash.

Suddenly, they were on a small ship. "You okay," a young man with dark skin, black hair and a closely shaved beard asked Gannet. "I couldn't get a lock on you for some time."

"I was deep inside that compound, in their medical facility," Gannet replied. "That place is lined with a metal alloy I've never detected before. Impossible to get a signal. Commander Malcolm Reed," she said turning toward him. "This is Jerrod Ross, my partner, or Stingray. Jerrod Ross, Commander Reed," Gannet said.

"Hi ya man," Jerrod said, "heard a lot about you. Glad to finally meet you. The Viper himself."

Malcolm frowned and let out an exasperated sound. "How do you know that name? And who the hell are you people?" Malcolm asked. "Gannet, what is this?"

Gannet sat down on a bench in the back as she started to peel off her gear. She stopped for a moment and sat up straight. "Malcolm, I'm Starfleet Intelligence," she said. "I always have been."

Reed looked totally shocked. "Did…did Travis know?"

"Yes. Way back to the Terra Prime incident, remember? You guys thought I was a Terrra Prime plant. If I'd told anybody, my cover would have been blown. That's why I couldn't. Against my better judgment…I told Travis. He didn't believe me at first. But he soon came to know I was telling the truth. He's kept my secret all this time."

Malcolm was floored. He could usually sniff out a spy if he spent enough time with them, and he Hoshi and Travis and Gannet, had spent a fair amount of time together.

"Bloody hell," Malcolm said, and for a moment, that scene of Travis and Hoshi, half-naked in her quarters flashed across his mind. But he put it aside. "What's your mission?" he asked.

"Allison Wells, AKA Maddie Howard, AKA Ronnie Coleman, AKA Comrade V'Shele, a Rihansu operative."

"Rihansu?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah, Romulan," Jerrod said, "and she's a bad bitch. We've been tracking her for two years."

"Two years!? Malcolm replied.

"Yes," Gannet said. "When she joined Starfleet, we thought we had her. We were just waiting to make our move, to take her down."

"So why didn't you?" Malcolm spat. "Before she had a chance to start sabotaging us, blowing things up, killing people!"

"Admiral Wallace got in the way," Jerrod replied, "We were under orders to back off. After two years of no concrete evidence against her, we were taken off the case."

"But when you got close to her, she started getting sloppy, making mistakes," Gannet said. "Calling her contact on subspace frequencies rather than by encrypted message; causing those explosions on Intrepid and Enterprise."

"Congratulations man," Jerrod said, "you're the first one to ever crack that bitch. Everyone else they sent in after her, to wine and dine her, put it to her…she just screwed 'em, and ended up killing 'em. We call her Black Widow, you know, she kills her mate after she's done doing him."

"Yeah, I get the picture," Malcolm replied.

"But naw dude, you were different. She liked you!"

"As if she could actually _like_ someone," Gannet sneered.

"Well, I'm a charming bastard," Malcolm replied.

"Yeah! You the _man_ Vipe," Jerrod laughed.

Malcolm just looked at him. "What now," Malcolm asked. "Look, I've given up a lot for this mission, everything actually. My career, my…," he paused. Gannet looked at him, she knew he was thinking about Hoshi. "I'm in too deep and I'm not about to stand down now. I'm seeing this through to the end."

"No problem," Gannet said. "We were brought back in to track you to Krios Prime. To watch your back. This is still your baby. We were told to engage you only if absolutely necessary, but if it came down to it, we were to follow, your orders."

"So you're in charge my brother," Jerrod said. Malcolm looked at the floor for a moment. He still couldn't believe Gannet was Starfleet intelligence. Now he understood why she had called off the wedding. This was a major assignment, it had implications that could affect the war. He understood, Travis on the other hand, who didn't have spy blood running though his veins, had not.

"How's uh…how's Travis?" Gannet asked. Malcolm turned and looked at her.

"He's getting on rather well I'd say," Malcolm replied. "If I were you, I wouldn't worry too much about him."

"Alright then," she replied, and just dropped the subject like it was no big deal. Yeah, this girl was a real spy. "Let's get on it with then."

Gannet then gave Malcolm the gear he would need for the mission, since his had been taken away from him. They actually had some top-grade spy issue. His new crew then briefed him on everything they knew about V'Shele. Malcolm in turn, briefed them.

They then settled down for the night. They would sleep for about four hours, taking turns on watch duty. The ship was well hidden, but they weren't about to take any chances. They would eat, then get ready just after mid-night to enter into Phase Two of the mission; to cut the head off the snake. They all knew that this could be their last night on Earth, but there was no lament about that. That's what undercover operatives did after all, they risked their lives. They tucked it all in, put everything else in the world aside, and they did their job…and Malcolm Reed was, in his heart, in his soul, at his core…a bloody spy!


	10. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine.

Enterprise had entered Krios Prime's air space and obtained permission to send a shuttle craft down. Jon and Erica had insisted on having an audience with the First Monarch. Erica had insisted upon coming along on this mission and being a part of the away team. Jon had tried to talk her out of it, then they had argued about it, but she refused to be left behind. He almost ordered her to stay aboard Columbia which was on patrol duty, but in the end he hadn't done it. So she'd left her second in command in charge on Columbia and boarded Enterprise.

When they first arrived, Kaitaama refused to see them. It wasn't until they sent word that Trip was on board and that he was sick, infected with dangerous parasites while on Krios Prime. Kennar had still tried to deny them access to Kaitaama, but she was thoroughly upset when she learned of Trip's condition. So Jon and Erica along with two Macos, took Trip down to the surface. T'Pol demanded to be a part of the away team as well, but Jon ordered her to stay on the ship, afraid she'd murder the First Monarch.

While Jon and Erica met with Kennar and several of the Ministers, Kaitaama went to see Trip in the palace infirmary.

"Trip!" she cried out, seeing him looking so distressed and ill lying on a bio-bed. "What has happened to you my love?" She hurried over to his bedside and touched his arm.

"Don't touch me!" he shouted flinching away. Kaitaama gasped.

"It is alright, it's me, Kaitaama. I am here… and you cannot resist me…you cannot live without me Trip."

"Stop it!" Trip snapped, slowly rising to a sitting position on the bed. "Just give it a rest, alright!"

"Please calm down my love," she said. "I will have my personal physician attend to you. You will be fine, good as new in just a little bit. You have missed me, yes?"

Trip was trying to resist her. He knew what had happened to him now. He knew about the parasites and what they were doing to him. The treatment was not working as it should, so he still felt drawn to her, especially now that he was in her presence.

"Yes!" he finally said. "I've missed you…I…I had to see you!" Kaitaama leaned in to kiss him, and he let her.

"That's better," she grinned. "It's just a matter of time now, until we can be together."

"T-together," Trip replied, still fighting against the creatures influence. She leaned in again to kiss him again, but this time he pushed her away.

"I told you not to touch me," he snapped. "What part of that didn't you understand?!" Kaitaama looked stunned.

"Trip, you have never spoken to me in this tone. You will cease doing so at once!" Trip closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

"Look! I know about the worms!" he said. "I know what you've done to me…or, or had done to me! So listen up! If these fucking things can't be killed, if I gotta be here with you, what you see is what you get, okay Ms. First Fucking Monarch!" Kaitaama then slapped his face hard. Trip reacted without even thinking. He jumped off the bio-bed and faced her, red faced and seething with anger.

"Let's get something straight baby," he said grabbing her arm. "I'm here against my will! I don't love you, I don't want you and I never will. It's just that these damned parasites won't let me stay away!"

"Trip no!" she shouted, jerking away from him.

"Well you better hope there's a cure, you better hope these things don't hurt my wife," he shouted at her all the while advancing toward her as she took several steps backward. "Because if that happens, and my sorry ass ends up staying here, you'll hate me! I guarantee that ya hear me! You'll fucking hate the day you ever met me, M _y Love_! Now get the fuck out of my sight!" Kaitaama was so startled she finally stumbled against a med tray and fell to the floor on her behind.

"Trip, what's wrong with you!" she cried from her position on the floor. "What's happened to you? You have changed!"

"You wanted me so badly that you had to get me by messing with my brain," Trip said, "well you got me! Now get out! Get outta here I said!"

But Kaitaama didn't leave, she rose up from the floor and slowly approached the man in front of her. His demeanor was hostile and he had wild look in his eyes. He looked as if he would do her harm. "No," she finally said. "Now _You_ listen carefully to the sound of _My Voice! Remember_ who I am! I am _Your Master and Commander!_ You love me and you will do as I say! Now, Come To Me!"

Trip held his head in his hands and doubled over. He felt the pull drawing him to her, making him obey. He had been able to fight against the parasites influence a few days ago when he was with T'Pol, he had actually blocked them out, blocked Kaitaama out. But now he was too weak and she was standing right in front of him; he was powerless to resist her.

Suddenly he rushed over to where she was and pulled her up to him forcefully. She screamed as he held her so tightly that he was hurting her. She struggled against him, but he kissed her, hard. He pushed her up against the bio-bed and continued forcefully kissing her. He was like an animal. She hit him, hard across the face, several times, until he broke his hold on her. She backed away quickly wiping her mouth as she did so.

"No!" she said. "I am in control! You will listen and you will do what I demand…do you understand! Do you understand!" she screamed. "You will never, ever speak to me like that again or try to intimidate me, do you understand! Do You Understand! " Trip put both hands over his ears and fell to his knees.

"Yes!" he said. "Yes…I under…understand," he said finally sliding to the floor. Kaitaama then called for the medics to get him back into bed. The doctor came and sedated him. Then Kaitaama left the medical facility heading straight for the conference room where Kennar was meeting with the Starfleet Officers.

When she made it to the room they were in, she barged right in. Everyone stood quickly as she rushed right over to Kennar. Jon and Erica tried to engage her, her Ministers tried to speak to her, but she could hear no one. The only thing on her mind was Kennar at the moment.

"Aaaauuugh!" Kaitaama screamed as she attacked Kennar.

"My dear, whatever is the matter," Kennar said trying to hold her hands to avoid being hit.

"Your grace," one of the minsters said, "you must calm down, please. This is not the time to air a personal grievance with your Consort."

"Leave Us!" she shouted. "All of you! Get out," she shouted, "get out of here, get out!" She then started throwing things and screaming. The guards ushered everyone out of the room along with Jon and Erica. When they were finally alone Kennar slapped Kaitaama across the face.

"You silly little fool," he said. "What is the matter with you? Are you insane? How dare you barge in here like this and attack me in front of all these people!"

"I don't give a damn about those people!" Kaitaama shouted. "What have you done to him? What have those things done to my Trip?"

"Whatever do you mean my dear?" Kennar asked.

"Captain Tucker… he is…not himself," she cried. "He has become mean and aggressive!"

"Oh that," Kennar replied. "A side effect. Some species cannot handle having foreign life forces inside of them. Sometimes the results are devastating, other times you will see uh, marked changes in their hosts' personality."

"What!" Kaitaama cried out. "You did not tell me that Kennar. You did not tell me they would change his sweet personality, effect his wonderful sense of humor, and his beautiful disposition."

"The parasites could not have caused these changes in his personality if he did not already have these traits within him. They simply bring to the surface that which is already there."

"He's always had an edge about him, a bit of a temper and a very strong personality. I liked that about him! But he was never mean! He was never…frightening!"

"Collateral damage," Kennar said. "Kaitaama my sweet, you cannot always have everything you want without paying a price. You wanted him, you have him."

"Can the effects of the parasites be reversed?" she asked through tears. "I don't like him like this!"

"As I said my dear, you wanted him, you have him; mean and aggressive, bad tempered…and frightening. You will just have to cage your beast now, and then find a way to tame him. Really it should be fun."

Kaitaama stumbled over to a chair and flopped down into it, holding her mid-section. "You have ruined him," she sobbed. "You have ruined his inner beauty, as surely as if, if you had ruined his lovely face." She then stood and faced Kennar, getting right in his face, tears still streaming down hers.

"I will get you for this Kennar," she threatened. "I swear to you, I will get you. You should know better than to cross me. If it is the last thing I do, I will get you!" She then turned on her heels swiftly and raced out of the room.

Kennar just laughed a bit, and went to pour himself a drink. "It is good being me," he said out loud. Threw the drink back quickly, then exited the room.

Jon, Erica and the rest of the away team had been ushered into a room to wait, but no one had come back to tell them anything. Jon paced the floor and Erica stood with her arms folded against the conference table watching him. Why was he so nervous? Something wasn't right. What wasn't he telling her?

Back on Enterprise.

T'Pol sat in the Captain's seat on the bridge holding her head. She was so hot she could barely stand it. She got up and started pacing around, sweat popping out on her forehead. Travis and Hoshi watched her, then glanced at one another. They quickly averted their eyes away from one another.

"Any…any word…from the surface Lt. Sato," T'Pol gasped.

"No," Hoshi replied, nothing yet. Would you like me to try and contact Commodore Archer?"

T'Pol nodded, "yes," she said. Moments later Jon was on the line.

"C-commodore," T'Pol began. "What…what is going on? Report, please."

"Trip is in the palace infirmary T'Pol," Jon replied. "Kaitaama's personal physician is attending him, that's all we've been told. We were in a meeting with Kennar, her Consort. But Kaitaama came in and busted it up. She was… out of control, she attacked him right in front of us. We were ushered out of the conference room and here we are, waiting. We haven't been told anything since then and…" Suddenly T'Pol collapsed.

"Commander!" Travis said rising from his station and rushing to where she lay.

"Medical emergency on the bridge," Hoshi was saying to Cutler. "Commander T'Pol has collapsed.

Jon and the others listened as Hoshi advised as to what was going on. "That's it," Jon said, "I'm going to find that Kennar and get some answers. Travis?" he called out.

"Yes Sir?" Travis replied.

"Tell Phlox I wanna know what's happening to T'Pol as soon as he knows something. You have the con."

"Aye Sir," Travis said. A few minutes later the medics removed T'Pol from the bridge and carried her to sick bay.

"Erica," Jon said, "I really need you to check on T'Pol, to relieve Travis. I got a bad feeling about this."

"Jon, what's really going on?" Erica asked with a frown. "What are you not telling me?"

Jon shifted on his feet. He started to lie, but couldn't think of anything fast enough. "Look," he said, "there is something I need to tell you, but not here, not now. Right now, I just need you to go back to the ship and do what I ask you to do. I promise, I will tell you everything, later. Right now, I just need you to have my back." Erica stared at him for a moment.

"Alright Commodore," she said reluctantly. Then she called to the ship, and in a few moments she was transported back to Enterprise.

The Palace Medical Facility.

Trip lay on the bio-bed burning up with fever. He didn't even know where he was anymore, or what he was doing there. He was practically delirious.

"I want him cured!" Kaitaama shouted to the doctor. "He is dying!"

"He is not dying your grace... at least not at this moment. He is rather ill however. His system is trying to reject the parasites and they are fighting to survive. Plus the humans have administered a substance to try and destroy the parasites. It is making him very ill."

"So his life is not in danger?" Kaitaama asked. "He looks terrible!"

The doctor hesitated. "If his condition does not change within the next few hours, it could become life threatening. There could be some irreversible brain damage…."

"Brain damage!" Kaitaama cried out. "Look you quack! Cure him! He had not better suffer any goddamed brain damage, and he sure as hell had better not die! That is if you value your head!"

"I will take care of him, your grace," the doctor replied, bowing his head to her. Suddenly there was a scream from the room across the hallway. Kaitaama, her doctor and his assistant hurried over to the patient.

"Aaaahhhh," Rajiin cried out and held onto her abdomen. "Help…me," she gasped. "It's too soon. He…he should not be coming now!" Kaitaama moved over to the bed and took her by the hand.

"There, there sweetheart," she said as she brushed back the distressed woman's hair. "It will be alright." Then she gestured for the assistant to come forward. The young woman pressed a hypo against Rajiin's neck. Within moments, she was sleeping.

"You can stop the labor?" Kaitaama asked the doctor.

"I am unfamiliar with her species, but I am sure I can prevent the child from being born prematurely."

"Why would I want that?" Kaitaama asked.

"I beg your pardon your grace?"

"Let the child come. Better yet, take it from her."

"Ma'dam," the doctor's assistant said, "It is too risky. As the doctor said, we don't know enough about her anatomy. Surgery could kill her or the child."

"Yes, My Lady," the doctor added. "These readings indicate that the mother is in distress. I would not want to operate on her while her heart is so weak, she could die."

"And what is that to me?" Kaitaama said. "All I care about is that baby… _My_ baby!"

The doctor put his hand to his head. "Your grace I urge you to reconsider this plan of yours. The pregnancy is too far advanced. The child is almost full term…It is too late to transfer it to you."

"Are you a doctor or aren't you?!" Kaitaama said. "I want that baby! I want to carry it to term! _"I"_ want to be the one to deliver him!"

"But My Lady," the young woman pleaded. "What you suggest is impossible. Captain Tucker will never believe that the child is yours! That you have been with child all this time, he has seen you. He knows that you are not six-seven months pregnant!"

"He will believe whatever I want him to believe!" Kaitaama shouted. "Make it happen!" She then turned and exited the room.

"This is madness," the young woman said. " _She_ is mad! We cannot do this. If we take the child, they both may die. And…we cannot transfer it to the First Monarch's body. What…what happens when this plan of hers fails?"

"Then God help us," the doctor said. "Prepare her for the delivery."

Later.

Trip woke up. At least he thought he was awake, he couldn't really tell. He felt terrible though and he was hearing things. He thought he heard a baby crying. He turned his head in the direction of the noise.

Directly across the hallway in another room, he saw a young blonde woman on a bed, unconscious. There was a small encased bed beside her, but Trip was unable to make out what was in it.

He then pulled himself up into a sitting position. He had to wait a few moments before he could slide off the bed though. Clad in hospital issue white pajamas, he dragged himself, barefooted, across the room into the hallway and into the other room. Trip closed his eyes and opened them again. He tried to focus. He thought he knew the young woman lying on the bed. It looked like…like…what was her name, he thought, "Rajiin?" he whispered. The doctor and his assistant had left the room, so they were alone.

"Rajiin," Trip said. It was her, it was Rajiin, and a baby. Apparently, _her_ baby.

"Captain Tucker!" the assistant called out as she re-entered the room. "You must get back into bed. You are not well."

"What…what are you doing to her?" He asked. "Ra…jiin; I know her. I know her," he said. But the assistant pulled him out of the room as they were rolling the mother and child out of the room down the hallway. The woman led him back across the hallway to his room and shut the door. She helped him get back onto the bed.

"What are you taking her?" he asked. "I saw…a baby. Where're you taking that baby?"

"There was no baby," the assistant said. "You are imagining things. Now please, go back to bed." Then she helped him lay back down. She pressed a hypo against his neck, and in few moments, he was sleeping.

Back on Enterprise.

Erica sat beside T'Pol's bed watching her. She had been waiting for her to wake up for a while now. She had to talk to her. She knew something, Erica knew it. Jon had all but admitted that he was hiding something from her, and she had to find out what it was.

Suddenly, T'Pol began to stir. Erica leaned forward watching her. T'Pol opened her eyes. She looked around. "Why…why am I here?"

"You collapsed on the bridge," Erica told her. "Jon sent me back to check on you. How do you feel?"

"Better," T'Pol said. "What happened to me?"

"According to Phlox, Trip was in a lot of distress. Apparently, the parasites are affecting him rather severely, and Trip is affecting you."

T'Pol went to sit up and Erica rose from her chair to assist her. She then gave her some water to drink.

"I need to see him," T'Pol said, "to be with him. It is wrong to keep me away from him."

"I agree," Erica said. "And I can take you to him. That is, if you can manage."

"Commodore Archer ordered me to stay behind. He believes I wish to harm the First Monarch."

"Don't you?" Erica asked. T'Pol didn't answer. "Listen T'Pol, help me and I'll help you. Jon ordered me to come back to the ship. But my gut tells me that I need to get back down on the surface. That something major is about to go down, and I have to be there. I think it's a matter of life and death, and I won't lose the man I love, not without a fight! What about you?"

"I would do anything to save Trip's life. What do you need from me?"

"Tell me what Jon is hiding? What has him so nervous and on edge? I know it's something life changing T'Pol? Tell me what it is and I'll take you to Trip. I'll do whatever I can to help you get him out of there." T'Pol stared at Erica for a moment. She had made a promise to Jon not to tell Erica about Rajiin and the baby. But these were desperate times and she had heard Trip say on several occasions that desperate times call for desperate measures. So after a few moments of soul-searching and contemplation, T'Pol told Erica what she wanted to know.

Elsewhere.

It was late. Malcolm, Gannet and Jerrod moved in closer to the building they had been staking out. It was in a remote area outside the city. Dressed in black tactical clothing and with their gear attached to them in back packs, they ran toward the building and finally his under a grassy embankment. They had picked up eleven bio-signs, one of them was Allison AKA V'Shele. They saw someone arrive by hover car. Malcolm used his scanner to try and pick up the bio-signs, but couldn't.

"It could be Kennar," Malcolm told his team. "Let's move in." The team moved toward the building one by one, each running within just a few feet of one another.

"Starfleet wants Allison alive," Gannet said.

"I won't make any guarantees," Malcolm said.

"And Kennar?" Jerrod asked.

"I'll need to interrogate him," Malcolm said. "He's the key to the other cells, so I guess the bloody bastard gets to live."

"Whatever you say boss," Jerrod said. With that Gannet ran to the entrance of the building, shot the door latch with a phase pistol, and they slid inside. They were confronted by two guards whom Jerrod quickly shot with his weapon. They started to check the doors of each room. Suddenly they were met with phase pistol fire. The team exchanged fire until the three men firing upon them went down. They heard commotion in a back room.

"Cover me," Malcolm said to Gannet. He then entered the corridor and crouching along the wall, made his way to back of the building. They were met by three more people. Gannet and Jerrod immediately engaged in hand-to-hand combat with them as Malcolm pushed the door to the back room open, phase pistol drawn.

What he saw shook him for a few seconds. It took Malcolm's partners a few minutes to dispatch their opponents and catch up to him. The room was empty, that is except for six corpses. One was a woman, about 5'9 inches tall, with short brown hair, except she no longer had a face.

"Is that her?" Gannet asked.

"Gotta be," Jerrod said running his scanner over the body. "Same body, same build, hair. But hey, I can't get a read on her? Weird, huh?"

"Damn! They really did a number on her," Gannett said.

"Who are these other blokes?" Malcolm asked. "Is Kennar one of them?"

Gannet and Jerrod started to examine the other faceless bodies. "Can't tell", Jerrod finally said. "Scanning these guys' isn't telling us anything. Their DNA sequences have all been overridden. Who the hell knows who these guys really are, or their species?"

Malcolm examined the bodies as well. He had never met Kennar and couldn't identify him, but he took a look anyway. Suddenly, a hover car sped away. They all broke into a run to the outside of the building.

"Damn it!" Malcolm said. "Kennar was probably in that car. He probably killed all of his own people."

"We better get going then," Gannet said. "Now that Allison is dead, we should concentrate on him. We can't go back empty handed. We can't fail, this mission is too important."

"Who said anything about failing?" Malcolm replied, "And who said Allison was dead?" Jerrod and Gannet looked at Malcolm, then back at one another. Malcolm then raced back inside of the building where the dead bodies were. He stood over the female's body with the short brown hair. Then he squatted down in front of it. He unzipped her pants and started to pull them down.

"Malcolm!" Gannett shouted as she and Jerrod joined him the room. "Have you lost your mind? What are you doing to her!?"

"Awww shiiittt!" Jerrod said turning away. But Malcolm paid them no mind and continued what he was doing.

"It's not her," he finally said. Gannet and Jerrod just stood with their mouth agape. "She's got a very distinct tattoo in a very distinct place on her body. A dagger, dripping with blood inside her right thigh, right near the sweet spot." His two new partners continued staring at him for a moment.

Gannet let out a deep breath, holding her chest and Jarrod slapped Malcolm on the back. "Damn Viper", he said "you scared me there for a moment."

"The next time you do something like that, a little warning, capiche?" Gannett said.

"What did you guys think I was doing," Malcolm replied, "getting ready to engage in a little necrophilia?" They both looked at him. Malcolm just waived them off and then started to leave the room.

"Let's get to the palace," Malcolm told them. "All hell is about to break loose."


	11. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten.

Trip felt something cold course through his body. He jumped, looking around. He didn't see anyone immediately so surmised that he must have been dreaming. So he closed his eyes and laid his head back down on the pillow. He was worried because he had been locked in his room for hours and no one from the ship had come to see him. No one was telling him anything and he wasn't feeling any better. Suddenly he felt someone shaking him.

"Trip," the woman said, "wake up…c'mon, wake up." Trip opened his eyes again and standing next to his bed was a woman holding a hypo-spray.

"Rajiin?" Trip asked, trying to focus.

"Yeah," she started. "How're you feeling?"

"Like a meteor hit me in the head." He slowly sat up, then swung his legs over the side of the bed. "Rajiin what are you doing here?"

"Kaitaama," the distressed woman started. "She's my friend, at least I thought she was. I…I've been living here for the last six months. She's been taking care of me."

Trip looked at her warily. "Whadda you mean, taking care of you? What's wrong with you?" How'd you even meet her? I didn't know you even knew one another!"

"It's a long story," Rajiin said. "I'll tell you anything you want to know later. But right now, I need your help?"

"My help?"

"Yes…I need you to help me…find my baby!" Trip's head shot up.

"Baby?! he said. "You have a baby?"

"Yes, a boy. They delivered him prematurely, then they told me he died. I don't believe them. It's Kaitaama…she wants Johnny for herself! She stole my baby, I just know it!"

"Johnny!" Trip said, staring at Rajiin. "Is this baby of yours…I mean, you called him Johnny. Who's his father?" Rajiin looked away for a moment.

"I wanted to tell Jon," she said. "But Kaitaama told me I shouldn't. That I shouldn't show my hand too early. But I hated keeping him in the dark. I should have told him before now."

"Before now?"

"I sent him a sub-space message a few days ago. He's here isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's here. So that's what he was talking about," Trip said. "Where's the baby now?"

"They told me he died. That…that I delivered him while I was unconscious and he died. But I know that's not true," Rajiin cried. "If he were dead I'd know it, and he's not! He's not!"

"That's right," Trip said. "He's not dead, I know, 'cause I saw him."

"You saw him?"

"Yes, I did. I thought it was a dream at first. They even told me I had imagined it. But I saw him Rajiin, and he was alive. He _is_ alive."

"Then you have to help me find him Trip, please! I just want to find my son, and get away from here. Kaitaama is crazy! She was apparently infected with those parasites a long time ago, and look what they've done to her…made her completely crazy!"

Trip grabbed Rajiin by the arm. "I'm infected too," he said. "Our doctor tried to kill 'em but it didn't work. They told me they were treating me, that they had a cure."

"They aren't and they don't," Rajiin said. "There's no cure once those things get into your system. They just keep growing and multiplying. They will consume you and make you crazy too." Trip took his hand away from Rajiin and leaned back against the wall. He looked utterly mortified.

"But I can help you Trip," Rajiin said. He looked at her.

"Whadda you mean you can help me? You just said it was no cure…that I'm destined to go crazy, remember?"

"There's a way. But I'll only help you if you agree to help me. I've got to find Johnny, I've got to get him out of here."

"Why should I believe you?" Trip asked. "You don't exactly have a stellar reputation when it comes to honesty you know."

"Because you want to get out of here, you want to get from under her control. I can't cure you, but I can help you. I can help you focus and get some of your control back for a few hours. It may be enough time to get away from here. Otherwise, you're not going to be able to leave. If you can get away from here, at least you'll have a chance. Maybe your doctor can find a cure."

Trip thought about what Rajiin was saying. He didn't have any reason to trust her. But he had seen that baby, so he knew she was telling the truth about that. He also knew that if he didn't get away from Kaitaama while he could, he may not be able to leave later.

"Okay," he said. "I guess I'll take my chances with you. But Rajiin, you better not be shittin' me!" She then reached into her long white hospital gown and pulled out a flask.

"You'll need to drink this," she said handing it to him. "Then, I'll need to touch you."

"What?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"I have a very specific set of gifts. I can do things with my hands. Please just trust me," she said.

Trip put his hand to his head. His headache was coming back, and he was starting to feel hot again. He knew the parasites were on the move, or trying to assert themselves again. He also knew he had to do something. He reluctantly took the top off of the flask. He looked at the red liquid in it and slowly turned it up. It tasted gastly.

"It will make you sick for a few minutes," she said. "But you'll be okay". He looked at her as he frowned from having ingested half of the foul tasting substance. Then he turned the bottle up and drank the rest of it.

Trip sat still for a few moments. Then he doubled over in pain. "Rajiin! He shouted. "What have you done to me?" She then took both her hands and ran them down the sides of his face several times. She finally rested them against his temples for a few seconds. He started to sway.

"Easy, easy," she said. "Here, lie back. It'll take a few moments." Trip was lying on the pillow with his hands over his ears, when he started to squirm.

"Try to remain calm," she urged him. "The guards will come if you cry out." He trashed about on the bed for a few moments, then blood began to seep from his left ear. He took his hand off of his head and looked at it. Suddenly, a thick black substance slid from his ear.

Trip was trying his best not to scream as Raijiin continued to urge him to stay calm. When the creature was out, it lay on the pillow next to him, then started to move. Trip knocked it away from him onto the floor as he gasped in pain. Then, he grabbed his ear again.

"There's another one trying to come out," she said prying his hand from the side of his face. When the second one came out, it fell onto his shoulder. Trip quickly knocked it away as if disgusted. They were about three inches long each, black, slimy and about as big around as Trip's thumb.

"Oh, my God!" Trip said. Those things were actually in my head!" Rajiin took out a phase pistol and shot the creatures as they wiggled on the floor.

"Trip, stay calm. It's not over. In a few minutes you're going to get violently ill, but when it's over you'll…" With that he doubled over again. Then he started to vomit, a black substance that looked like ground coffee. When it was over he felt weak and disoriented.

"What…what the hell… was that," Trip asked in a hoarse sounding voice.

"It's the hatchlings," she said.

"So…are they all gone? The parasites… and their fucking' hatchlings?" he asked.

"No," she replied. He shot his head up and looked at her.

"You mean I went thought all that for nothing? That was horrible!"

"I told you, this isn't a cure. There are more parasites inside you, and even more hatchlings. They lay dormant until the mature ones die, then they start to assert themselves."

"How is it you know so much about these things?"

"I've been here for months Trip. I've overheard a lot of conversations between Kaitaama and Kennar. I've done a lot of research and reading on my own too. Here," she said, "drink this." But Trip drew back.

"What is it, something else to make me sick!"

"Just water," she replied, then helped him drink some. She then wiped his forehead with a cool cloth. He still felt weak and a little dizzy, but he no longer felt like a furnace was raging inside of him, and he could feel his head clearing.

"You should start to feel much better in a few minutes," she said.

Rajiin then helped him off the bed. She found another set of white hospital pajamas and helped him change into them as the others were ruined.

"C'mon," she said, "we need to leave." She took Trip by the hand and guided him out of the room. In the corridor he saw two guards lying unconscious or dead, on the floor. A few feet from them he saw the doctor and his assistant.

"Did you…did you…kill them?" he asked.

"No, they're just stunned. I'm no killer Trip. Here," she said, taking a phase pistol off one of the guards and handing it t Trip. "You're probably gonna need this."

He took it then he looked back at the people laying on the floor again as she continued guiding him out of the infirmary. He had no idea where they were going. But if Trip had to guess where Kaitaama would keep her most prized possessions, he'd start in her private chambers.

A Short Time Later.

Erica and T'Pol took a shuttle craft, and against orders, returned to the surface. It turned out to be a good thing. Jon and the Macos had been locked in a room in the palace and denied access to their communicators and weapons. It seems Kennar became concerned when Jon asked too many questions about a woman named Rajiin, then he had demanded to see Trip. T'Pol and Erica secretly entered the palace undetected and began trying to reach Jon, but couldn't raise him on the communicators. When Erica led T'Pol to the palace infirmary, they were both surprised to learn that he wasn't there.

"They've moved him. He was here T'Pol, I swear it, he was here."

"I am aware of that," she replied, smelling his scent. "So was she."

"Kaitaama?" Erica asked.

"Yes. They've moved him."

"We'll find him," Erica assured her. "But first let's see if we can track down Jon and the Macos. They may know something. Before I left, they were in a room on the third level. C'mon, let's see if they're still there."

The two women ducked out of the infirmary, phase pistols in hand. They hurried along the corridor and found s back stairwell. Rather than trying to find an elevator, they took the stairs. Erica slowly and quietly slipped her head into the corridor of the third floor. Spotting two guards in front of the door where they had been ushered into earlier, Erica quickly ducked back through the stairwell door. This floor was usually empty and no other guards were positioned there.

"Two birds positioned right in front of the door of the room where we were taken to earlier to wait. I don't like it. We can't raise Jon on his communicator, now guards holding up the door."

"They've been taken prisoner," T'Pol said.

"We'll only be able to get a couple of shots off," Erica said. "After they spot us, they'll be able to take us out. So we can't miss."

"I will not miss," T'Pol said.

"Alright, ready?" T'Pol nodded, then the two officers entered the corridor and immediately began firing at the two guards. They did not miss and the guards went down. But they were surprised by two more guards who heard the commotion in the hallway and came running out of the room.

Erica was able to get one more shot off before she was attacked by the guard. T'Pol quickly shot the other guard, but he did not go down. He engaged her in hand to hand combat for a moment. Erica and the other guard exchanged phase pistol fire for a few moments before she was finally able to make a direct hit right into the large man's chest. He fell backwards hard. T'Pol was just putting the finishing touches on her guy knocking him down with a spinning kick to the head. He fell to the floor and she rendered him unconscious with her Vulcan nerve pinch.

"Nice job," Erica said, "you'll have to teach me that sometime." Then Erica shot through the locks of the massive door in front of them.

"Erica! T'Pol!" Jon said. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving your ass apparently," she replied.

"Shortly after you left, we were promptly told that _we_ would not be leaving," Jon started. "They took our communicators and our weapons. "We've just been locked in here like sitting ducks ever since."

"Commodore, where is Trip? He is no longer in their infirmary," T'Pol said.

"I'm sorry T'Pol, but I have no idea where he is. They wouldn't let me see him and they wouldn't tell us anything about his condition."

"That is unfortunate," T'Pol said, "but I do not intend to leave here without him Commodore. So do not bother to order me to return to the ship this time."

Jon looked at her and could see the determination in her eyes. He looked at Erica as well. "I know you ordered me to stay with the ship too Jon, but when we lost contact with you we got worried," Erica said.

"Never mind," he replied. "I'm glad neither of you are following my orders at the moment. But one question, if both if you are here, who's minding the store?"

"Lt. Mayweather is on the bridge Commodore," T'Pol said. "And I have no doubt he will be able to handle things if necessary."

"No doubt," Jon said. "Travis may speak softly, but he carries a big stick. C'mon, let's get out of here, see if we can find our gear. Then, we've got some people to confront, but first, I'm getting my officer back." They all then filed out of the room. The Macos took the guards' phase weapons and they hurried off to find Trip.

Back on Enterprise.

"Lt. Mayweather," the young woman filling in at the Science Station called out. "A ship just dropped out of warp."

"Identify," Travis said to her.

"It seems to be Andorian," the young woman said.

"How long?" Travis asked.

"About 20 minutes Sir," the Ensign said. Travis glanced over at Hoshi, then at the tactical officer.

"Hail them Lieutenant," he said to her.

"No response," Hoshi said after a few moments. "I'll keep trying."

"Lieutenant, I don't think there's anyone on that ship Sir," the Science officer said. "I'm not picking up any bio-signs, none!"

"A drone?" he asked.

"That's very possible," Hoshi said. "They're not responding to our hails."

"Are there any Kriosian ships in the area?" Travis asked.

"None within scan range," the Science Officer said.

"No one on patrol? That's odd isn't it," Travis said, "Maybe even a little stupid."

"The Kriosians have never been attacked like we have," Hoshi said. "Before the Xindi, we never had patrol ships in the area, and they're not facing a war either." Travis nodded in understanding.

"Or maybe that drone ship already got to 'em. Get the weapons on line Kheher, and raise our shields" he then said. "Hoshi, try to raise the Kriosian military. Lets's see what they normally do when uninvited guests come calling. Hoshi tried for another five minutes to get a response from Krios Prime.

"Lieutenant," she said, "all frequencies to the surface seem to be jammed. I can't get through."

"What the hell's going on down there on that planet?" Travis asked, his frustration and anger showing. "Helmsman, let's go out to greet the visitors. Hoshi, keep trying to get somebody on line, a government official, one of their Prime Ministers, the palace, hell anybody!"

"Aye Sir," Hoshi said.

Travis then turned his attention back to the view screen as he sat in the command chair. Suddenly, the ship appeared on the screen. It was a Romulan drone ship.

"They're charging weapons Sir," Khreher said.

"Everybody, brace for impact!" Travis shouted. With that a blast hit them. The ship shook. They were hit several more times.

"Status of shields?!" Travis called out.

"At 79% Sir."

"Damage report!"

"Structural integrity holding Sir," the Science Officer said.

Travis blew out a sigh. "Remind me to thank Captain Tucker for being a brilliant bastard," he said as the drone ship turned and came about.

"Lower shields," Travis said. "Weapons hot?" he asked the tactical officer.

"On fire!" The young man said.

"Then let 'em have it! Fire at will!" Enterprise then let loose volley after volley of particle cannon fire at the smaller drone ship. After a few more hits, it erupted into a ball of fire. Everyone on the bridge cheered. But as soon as they did so, another drone ship decloaked right behind them. With their shields down, Enterprise took several direct hits.

The Science Officer went flying out of her seat and hit the floor unconscious. The tactical officer banged his head on the console and now had a big gash on his forehead and was bleeding. Hoshi and Travis, along with the rest of the bridge crew were thrown out of their seats as well onto the floor. Travis eventually picked himself up, holding his left arm. But Hoshi didn't move.

Travis stumbled over to the command chair console. "Engineering! Report!" he called out. There was no response. "Engineering! Anna, respond!"

"Commander Hess here Lieutenant."

"Status!" he said.

"We took a hit, but most systems are still on line. Shields are inoperative though. We got injured…and…got…" She started to break up, then she was gone.

"We still got weapons on line?" Travis asked.

"Systems are fluctuating, Sir. It may take a few more minutes to…"

"Khreher, we don't have a few more minutes, we need to end that bastard now!"

"It's coming about Sir, targeting our engines!" Khreher replied.

"Bank hard," Travis said to the helmsman, then flip her! We gotta avoid another hit!"

"Sir?" the helmsman said. "Bank…and flip? I've…never done anything like that before!" By then Hoshi started to stir.

"Hoshi, Science Station, hurry! I need to get some specs on that ship in about two seconds," Travis shouted.

"Aye…Sir," she said moving slowly, but she managed to pull herself up and get to the seat.

Travis then rushed over to the helmsman's seat. "Get up!" he said to the young man sitting there.

"Sir?" the confused helmsman said in response.

"I said get up, now Ensign!" Travis yelled, pushing the startled Ensign out of the chair. He plopped down quickly and took the controls. He pulled at them causing the ship to abruptly bank hard. "Hold on to something everybody!" he shouted. He then flipped the ship onto her side. The drone ship that was approaching was caught by the starboard port side of the ship and was flung backwards. It started to spin out of control as Travis abruptly righted Enterprise. He then brought the ship about.

"Fire at will," he said to the tactical officer as the drone ship continued to spin out of control. Seconds later, it erupted into a mass of fire and debris. No one cheered this time, as yet another ship decloaked right in front of them.

"Shit! Travis said. Everyone looked absolutely terrified for a moment.

"Particle canons!" he called out.

"We're being hailed," Hoshi said. Everyone shot her a look. Travis sighed heavily, getting up from the helmsman seat.

"On screen," Travis he said as he stood before the view screen, the helmsman hurrying to take the controls again.

"Well done Lt. Mayweather," a man standing on the bridge next to the ship's Captain said. He clapped his hands together and smiled. "Well done indeed."

"You!" Travis said.

"Would it be any other?" V'Las replied, still grinning.

"Thought you were dead!" Travis replied.

"The reports of my death have been greatly exaggerated!"

"Why have you attacked us?" Travis asked.

"Young man, why not attack your beautifully upgraded warp seven ship? But relax," V'Las grinned. "This is but a sample, a warning if you will. If you humans think you can beat us, think again. No matter about your little warp seven project. No matter if Krios Prime enters this war as your ally, you cannot win. So, if I were you young man, I'd tell your Captain, tell Commodore Archer, tell Starfleet… to get ready…death, is coming for you! For all of you!"

Travis moved up closer to the screen, he was seething with anger. "You go to hell V'Las!" Travis replied, "and take your goddamned drone ships with you!" With that he cut the communication.

"Light him up!" Travis said, "now Ensign Khreher!" Then Enterprise let loose a particle cannon right at the Romulan ship, then another, then another. The ship moved off quickly with Enterprise in hot pursuit, but for some reason it did not return fire. Then it vanished off the screen.

Everyone was stunned. "What the hell happened!" Travis asked turning around to face Hoshi.

"They must have entered a vortex," Hoshi replied. "The sensors indicate that that ship just vanished."

"Is it cloaked," Travis asked.

"No Sir," Hoshi replied. It's not there… it's just not there."

"They must have vortex drive technology. At least we know," Travis said. "I need a report from engineering, a damage report and an account of the injured. Hopefully, there's no fatalities."

"Aye Sir," Hoshi said.

"We gotta move it," Travis said to everyone. "We need to be ready in case there's another attack. I don't know what's going on the surface, why we can't reach our people or anyone else for that matter. I don't know if help from the Kriosian fleet is on the way," he said looking at everyone. "I just know that we need to be ready to defend ourselves, to do what we can to survive. Because it seems to me...that this war just got started."


	12. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

Rajiin scanned the area. "Two guards on the west end, two on the east end," she whispered as they sat against the wall in the stairwell. "We're never gonna be able to get into her private chambers."

"I can get in," Trip said. "And I have a plan."

"What do you have in mind?" Rajiin asked.

"I'm going to stumble into the hallway, pretend to be sick. These guys know who I am, and by now Kaitaama knows I'm missing. She's probably got a dozen guys looking for me. They'll come running to help. When they do, you stun 'em."

"Sounds good," Rajinn replied. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Trip said. "Her assistant is usually in there with her. Kennar could even be there as well. We need to be prepared. Kaitaama is slick, she could be armed, and she's a good shot. I know that bastard Kennar is gonna be armed, he always is."

"I can handle Kaitaama," Rajiin said. "You deal with Kennar."

"You just had a baby," Trip replied. "You need to take it easy don't you think."

"I'm okay. My body heals quickly, usually within hours of injury if it isn't too bad."

"Okay but what if the baby is in there? We need to be careful not to go in guns blazing. We don't wanna accidentally hit him. Or if she has him in her arms, you certainly wouldn't want to attack her then."

"I didn't think about that," Rajiin said.

"Tell you what, once I go down, I'm gonna ask to see her. I'm gonna tell the guards to get her and bring her out to me or take me to her. When she comes out, you're gonna need to slip in there."

And just how do I slip in there without being seen?"

"I happen to know about a secret entrance. I've been through it enough times. There's a passageway that leads right into her private chamber. It's hidden behind a wall on the East wing."

"The East wing?" Rajin asked. "It's closed off, empty."

"All the better for sneaking," Trip replied, "you don't have to worry about being seen.

You just have to know where to push it and the wall will move. You can get in while I'm having my spell, assess the situation. If Johnny's in there, you need to grab him and get out of there the same way you came in. If he's not there, get out of there, the same way you came in."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me," Trip said "I can take care of myself. Besides, she's not gonna let anything happen to me."

"Okay, okay, let's do it."

Moments later Trip left the stairwell and stumbled along the long corridor. He cried out loudly and doubled over. "That's him!" one of the guards said. "That's Captain Tucker!" All four of the guards ran toward him just as he slid to the floor. The guards left their posts to attend Trip sprawled out of the floor.

"The First Monarch has everyone looking for him," one of the guards said.

"Help!" Trip said from the floor. "I need help!" One of the guards took out a communicator and spoke to someone.

"We have him, Captain Tucker! He's right outside the First Monarch's private chambers." As the commotion continued, Rajin took that opportunity to slip past them. She ran along the adjacent corridor leading to the east wing. She felt along the wall and pushed it exactly where Trip told her to. The wall moved slightly and Rajiin jumped back, startled. She pushed it again and it opened. She slid through the opening and almost immediately, the wall closed back.

Rajiin ran through the narrow passageway until she could see a door. She pushed it and it slid open. She crouched down along the wall once she was inside the massive room. She looked around the living area, then started looking inside the individual rooms in the chamber. She came upon a young woman standing over something. The woman turned, sensing movement behind her. Rajiin shot her, stunning her and she fell to the floor. That's when Raiijin saw him, the baby…her baby. She quickly scooped him up in her arms and headed back to the secret passageway.

Kaitaama had run out in the hallway when she was told that Trip had been found, and that he was ill and calling for her. She ran out and fell onto the floor and held his head in her lap, screaming for the medics. When they arrived Trip was lifted onto a stretcher and carried away. Kaitaama followed them. She had not even returned to her chamber to check on the baby, after all, the nurse was there.

Rajiin had waited until things had calmed down and everyone was gone. Then she slipped out of the hidden doorway with her son. But she had no idea what to do next, or where to go. But she knew she had to get out of there.

Palace Infirmary.

Trip waited until the medics had put him back in the room he was in before and back to bed. He pretended to be asleep so they wouldn't feel the need to sedate him. When everyone had gone, he jumped out of the bed and tried the door. They had locked him in again. But since his senses were not as dulled and he didn't feel quite as ill anymore either, he was able to get up and do something. Rajiin said he'd feel a lot better for several hours, she was right. So he had his wits about him enough to use his engineering skills to free himself.

He'd never met a door he couldn't break out of yet, so he went to work on the one holding him prisoner. Being in a hospital room was great because there were a lot of tools to work with. He found a pair of medical scissors tucked in a drawer and thought these people had to be crazy for leaving them there. But he was thankful for something to work with. He worked on the door a while then, like magic, he was free. He tucked his head through the door to see if there were any guards anywhere around. 'Shit,' he thought, there was. He had to think quickly, deciding that he would take the instruments he had and use them to get past the guards.

He took a deep breath, counted to three, why he didn't know, but he did. Then he made a mad dash into the hallway.

"Captain Tucker!" the guard said upon seeing him up and outside the room. "What are you doing out…" But Trip rushed the guard and stuck him with the scissors in the shoulder. The guard let out a scream and grabbed his arm. Trip then punched him several times, catching him off guard, finally rendering him unconscious. Trip took the man by the arms and pulled him into his room. He took the guard's phase pistol and communicator and left the room.

He didn't know where he was going, but he ran along the corridor looking for a place to hide so he could use the communicator to contact the ship.

He left the infirmary and snuck past several staff members going about their work. He finally ducked into a small room that looked like an old fashioned library, filled with real books. If he had the time, he would have been fascinated and looked around a bit. Instead, he settled down on the floor on the side of one of the stacks and opened the communicator.

"Tucker to Enterprise," he said, but there was no response. "Tucker to Enterprise," he tried again, but there was still no response. "Great," he said, nobody's home. That's just great! Where's the friggin' ship?" he said exasperated. He decided to try Jon.

"Tucker to Archer," he said into the communicator.

"Trip!" Jon said, "where are you?"

"Finally," Trip said. "They had me locked in the infirmary, but I managed to break out. I'm hiding out in antique library on the first floor. Where are you?"

"We were locked in a meeting room on the third floor for hours, that is until T'Pol and Erica broke us out."

"T'Pol?" Trip said, "is she with you?"

"Yes she is," then Jon handed the communicator to T'Pol.

"Trip, are you alright?" T'Pol said. Trip smiled.

"Yes, I'm feeling a lot better. But I don't know how long this is gonna last, so you guys get the ship to beam me out. I couldn't raise 'em."

"We will find you," T'Pol said. "We're currently hiding in a storage room on the second level. We have been unable to contact the ship as well. The comm seems to be down."

Trip frowned, "that's a bad sign," he said. Suddenly, there was a noise outside the door of the room Trip was hiding in. "Uh oh, hey babe, gotta go, I got company," he said closing the communicator.

"Trip!" T'Pol said, but he had cut the communication. He got up and moved toward the door. He took the phase pistol he had taken from the guard and leaned up against the wall behind the door. Suddenly there was phase pistol fire into the lock and moments later, the door flung open.

Trip jumped from behind the door and grabbed the intruder around the neck with his forearm and held the phase pistol against their head. Rajiin yelled a little from being attacked from behind.

"Rajiin!" Trip said and released her.

"You scared the daylights out of me," she said breathing hard, holding her hand against her chest.

"I sacred you?" Trip said bending over and leaning his hands on his knees. "How did you know I was in here?"

"I've been looking for you for the last twenty minutes," she began. "I just saw somebody in white pajamas run around a corner heading in this direction a few minutes ago. I figured it wasn't but one person who might be running around, barefooted and in infirmary issue in this place. So I followed you."

"Did you see him?" Trip asked. "Did you find Johnny?"

"Yes," Rajiin smiled. "I've got him hidden somewhere. He was sleeping when I left him, so I wanna get back to him."

"Why didn't you leave, just get out of here?" Trip asked. "It's not like this place is heavily guarded. I've never seen anything like it. These people are way too lax on security in this place."

"That's Kennar's doing. He's got Kaitaama convinced that most of the staff were not loyal to her, so she got rid of a lot of them. He even closed off half of the building. I think in his mind a-half empty palace is easier to control and when the time is right, to overtake it." Rajiin said. "But I don't have anywhere to go, and I wasn't sure what to do."

"Hey," Trip said, touching her on the arm. "I just talked to Jon." Rajiin's face turned red immediately. "He and T'Pol and the others are coming for me. Why don't you get Johnny and come back to the ship with us." Rajiin shook her head.

"I'd like to," she said. "But, you think it'll be okay? I mean, with Jon."

"Rajiin, part of the reason we came here was to find you. So I'm sure it'll be okay."

Rajiin took a deep breath. "Okay, come with me, watch my back I f we run into trouble."

"I'm right behind you," Trip said. A few minutes later Trip and Rajiin were crawling across a cat walk on the second floor from the main building to the deserted east wing. They ducked into an empty room and Rajiin pulled a small bundle from a drawer as trip watched. He smiled at the baby and at her, but knew they didn't have time for pleasantries at the moment, so they ducked out of the room. They made their way back across the catwalk. They had just slipped past several guards and was leaning up against the wall waiting for an opportunity to return to old library on the first floor where Trip had told T'Pol he was hiding. But as soon as they rounded the corner where the room was, they were met by several guards.

"There they are!" One of the guards said.

"Run Rajiin," Trip said as he tried to fight off the first guard. He hadn't wanted to fire the phase pistol because he was afraid they'd shoot back and possibly hit the child. Rajiin tried to run but was quickly apprehended by two guards. Another one took the baby from her as she cried out and struggled with the men holding her.

"No, no!" she shouted, "Johnny! My baby! He's my baby!"

They were both ushered into a large room just down the hallway. Kaitaama and Kennar were there to greet them.

"Get your goddamned hands off of me!" Trip shouted as he struggled with the guards.

"Do not hurt him," Kaitaama said. Trip shot her a hard, mean look. "Come Trip," she said. Trip was startled when a searing pain shot through his head at the sound of her voice.

"Oh no," he said. "No, no!"

"Yes, yes," Kaitaama said. "Bring him," she instructed her men. They took Trip and led him over to where Kaitaama was standing. They forced him to sit in a large chair next to her and handcuffed him to it. "And my baby," she said, "bring him to me."

"No!" Rajiin screamed. "He's my baby! He's my baby!" One of the men handed the baby to Kaitaama and the men pushed Raiijin into a seat across the room, then they tied her to it.

"Kaitaama my dear," Kennar said. "Now that you have everything you want, it is time that you deliver to me what I want." Moments later, several guards brought Jon, T'Pol, Erica and one of the Macos into the room at gun point. The other Maco had already been shot and left for dead earlier.

"Here," Kaitaama said. "You wanted them, here they are. Their ship is in our atmosphere. That is if it hasn't been blown to bits! You can have that too," Kaitaama said.

"You've done well, my dear," Kennar said bowing his head to her slightly.

"You may have us, but you'll never get your hand on my ship," Jon spat. "They're long gone from this area of space," he lied. "I ordered them to leave if they hadn't heard from us in 24 hours. That time passed several hours ago."

"You lie!" Kaitaama said. "Show him!" One of the guards then turned on a view screen and the ship flashed upon the screen. Jon and the crew could see the damage to the ship.

"What happened?" Trip asked from where he sat.

"There was an attack, I'm told," Kaitaama said as she rocked the baby in her arms. "Relax," she said to Jon and the others. "Just a few scrapes and bruises, no fatalities."

"You give me my baby, you friggin' nut case!" Rajiin shouted struggling in the chair. Kaitaama snapped her fingers and a guard gagged her. She then walked over to Erica and looked her up and down.

"I don't know you," she said to Erica. Then waived her hand and they took Erica and tied her to a chair as she struggled. They also gagged her. Jon continued to try and get free as Trip started to become ill again. He leaned over in the chair and held his head. He was starting to get hot again, his skin burning and his head throbbing with pain.

"He is in pain," T'Pol cried out, feeling the pain as well, but not reacting to it. Kaitaama wearing a short dress, jeweled sandals with her hair was up in a ponytail, strolled over to face T'Pol.

"Don't you ever speak to me, or in my presence, or about _my_ husband again," she said.

"He will never be _your_ husband! Not ever! No matter what you do to him, he will never love you!" Kaitaama then slapped T'Pol across the face. With that T'Pol found new strength. She broke free from the two men restraining her and struck Kaitaama so hard she went flying across the room. The guards were on T'Pol within seconds. Kaitaama wiped blood off her lip as Kennar and a guard helped her up.

"That was unfortunate," Kennar said. "Bind her," he ordered. The guards then pushed T'Pol into a chair and tied her to it, then gagged her.

"You're gonna pay for that you frozen, pointed eared, stupid ass bitch!" Kaitaama said, then gestured for her men to take Trip. By now he had started to return to a state of confusion and weakness. The guards picked him up and carried him from the room behind Kaitaama. He tried to struggle but he was too sick to really put up a fight. Unfortunately, T'Pol was feeling his pain as well.

"Now, let's get to it," Kennar said to Jon. "Commodore, you will take me to your ship and I will commander it and your crew."

"Go to hell!" Jon said. Kennar then took his phase pistol out and shot the Maco sitting bound and gagged in the chair next to him. The young man slumped over, dead.

"Oh dear," Kennar said calmly, "now look what you made me do."

"You goddamned bastard!" Jon shouted. "Who are you? Why are you doing this!"

"He is Rihansu!" a female voice said entering the room.

"Ah V'Shele," Kennar said. "So good of you to join us! I have a task for you my dear." Jon frowned and tilted his head, he knew this woman. She was Starfleet, wasn't she?

"Oh don't look so surprised Commodore," Kennar grinned.

"Don't you recognize me?" V'Shele said. "I'm Crewman Allison Wells, _Sir,_ " she said saluting Jon. 

"Wells?" Jon said. "What are you doing here? What do you have to do with this…with any of this?"

"Why Commodore," Kennar said. "V'Shele was a major catalyst in setting these events in motion. She is a Rihansu operative, and she is very good at what she does. She has been providing us with intel for months, uh infinitesimal intel mind you. The truly delicious

information, the major, the classified, came from Captain Tucker. V'Shele here simply performed the hands on tasks as it related to our cause.

"It was you," Jon said to V'Shele. "You caused those explosions, the cargo ship, the Intrepid…on Enterprise!"

"It was some of my best work," V'Shele said as Jon, Erica and T'Pol all struggled against their bindings.

"And now, Commodore, let us review some of the classified intel that your good Captain has provided us with," Kennar grinned. "Intel that will soon be delivered to out generals in order to conquer your Earth without firing a shot!" Kennar then took the data disks that Kaitaama had been providing him with each time Trip visited her, and slipped them into the view screen.

"And now we will see where your warp seven ships are being built," Kennar said to Jon with a grin. "The time table for completion, the number of ships in your entire fleet and their positions at this very moment, the number of crew manning each ship, the coordinates of Earth colonies, outposts and space stations; a list of your allies, and lastly, coordinates to your beloved Earth."

Jon looked horrified. If Trip had given Kennar this information, then he was right, the war would be over before it began.

"And Commodore, when we are done, you will then give me even more information about Starfleet and we will go and get my ship," Kennar laughed and turned toward the view screen, but suddenly, the data disk he had inserted into the screen began to destruct. There was smoke and a burning smell. Kennar was incensed. He then raced over to the casing where the other data disks he had in his possession were and watched as they disintegrated where they lay. Kennar was not stupid, he had made copies, but they too self-destructed.

"Get her!" he shouted to two of his henchmen in the room. "Kaitaama has sabotaged me! She has sabotaged this cause!" Two men ran out of the room at Kennar's direction. He then turned to V'Shele.

"V'Shele!" he said, interrogate them! I want that intel straight from their lips at this very moment! Do whatever you must!"

"With pleasure," she said and withdrew and moved over toward Jon. Kennar ran from the room as the Starfleet officers began to struggle against their bindings again.

V'Shele hit Jon over and over again, until he was bleeding from his nose and mouth. She turned to Erica and kicked her chair over. She kicked her in the head with her boot until Erica began to bleed. She finally lost consciousness. She then turned to T'Pol and brandishing a daggar in her hand, she cut T'Pol's bindings loose.

"I want your hands free bitch!" she said. "Come," she said, "take me out…if you can!"

T'Pol stood up, rubbing her wrists where she had been bound. She then grabbed V'Shele and for a few moments they clashed, fists flying, falling over the furniture in the room. T'Pol was holding her own with V'Shele, but she was not at her full strength, and she was growing weaker by the moment.

In the meantime, Kennar went to confront Kaitaama. "What have you done! What have you done you crazy assed little flower!" he shouted. "What did you do to those data disks? The intelligence that I have worked so hard to obtain; I need that intel Kaitaama! We had an agreement!"

"And you violated it!" she yelled. "You delivered Captain Tucker to me sick and damaged! He is damaged goods you asshole!"

"How did you do it?" he demanded as her guards held him at bay.

"Kennar, one of your major problems is that you believed that I was stupid! Do you think I would ever trust you! I programmed those disks to self-destruct when you tried to use them again! You are the one that is stupid Kennar! If you had not been so greedy you would have already delivered them to your superiors long before now and at least you would have known they were of no effect. Then I am sure they would have just had you killed, something I could certainly have enjoyed watching. But instead you have withheld the disks trying to leverage your position with your own faction! For riches and power!"

"You bitch!"

"Call me names if you like Kennar! I told you I would get you," Kaitaama said laughing. "Get him out of here," she then told her guards. A fight ensued between Kennar's henchmen and the guards, but of course they were outnumbered so Kennar, ran.

T'Pol had V'Shele on the floor pummeling her face with punches, but unfortunately, T'Pol's strength was failing her. V'Shele noticed and begin to block T'Pol's blows. She finally took hold of the Vulcan and pushed her off of her and T'Pol fell backwards. Quickly rising from the floor she grabbed T'Pol by the head, placing her in a choke hold and started to squeeze. But suddenly, a phase pistol blast whizzed by her, hitting her in the right arm. V'Shele screamed, releasing T'Pol from her grip.

"The next one will be right between your eyes," Malcolm said as he entered the room. T'Pol was on the floor coughing as she held her throat. Gannet went to attend her while Jerrod cut Jon's bindings.

"Malcolm!" V'Shele said holding her arm. "I thought…they told me you had been killed!" she gasped.

"I'm hard to kill, love," he said holding his phase pistol on her. "And the name… is Viper."

"Are you alright Sir," Jerrod asked Jon.

"I'm...I'm okay," Jon gasped. "Erica!" Gannet hurried over to her.

"She's hurt pretty badly," Gannet said. "She's gonna need a doctor."

"Contact the ship!" Jon said to Gannett, "get Erica and T'Pol out of here!"

Malcolm went over and yanked V'Shele up from the floor as she cradled her arm. "We could have ruled," she said to him, "we are mirror images, the same. We could have been good together."

"We have _never_ been good together, and no, we are not the same. I'm nothing like you!" Malcolm replied. "You see, I found out a few years ago, that I still had a remnant of a soul… " _You"_ …you _never_ had one to begin with."

Suddenly Kennar entered the room and started shooting. He hit Jerrod and he fell over. Gannet rushed him and they began struggling for the phase pistol. V'Shele took that opportunity to attack Malcolm knocking him off balance. But she didn't stand and fight, she ran. Malcolm got up from the floor and raced after her.

Kennar hit Gannet with his elbow in the face a couple of times and she went down. Then he shot her, and ran as well.

Malcolm tackled V'Shele and they both tumbled to the floor in the corridor as his phase pistol went flying down the hallway. She recovered quickly and began kicking Malcolm with her booted foot. He rolled to get away from her blows and she propelled herself from the floor taking a stance, ready to engage him. She was excellent in Vulcan martial arts, but Malcolm was equally competent in Jui Jitsu. T'Pol had also taught him quite a bit of the Vulcan technique as well. And for more than a few minutes, they danced.

Kennar, coward that he was, interested in saving his own skin, raced for the nearest exit. But suddenly he was attacked by someone from behind that sent him hurdling to the floor, and for a moment, they struggled over the phase pistol Kennar was grasping. When the weapon was finally dislodged from his hand, and fell through the railing off the balcony, Kennar punched his assailant and scrambled free of his grasp.

"Captain Tucker!" Kennar snarled as he rose from the floor, "you are no match for me on a good day. You certainly stand no chance of defeating me in your current state, so why don't you go crawling back to your crazed and pathetic lover and save me the trouble of breaking your neck!"

"Only one of us is leaving here alive today Kennar," Trip said as he faced off with the man standing before him, "and it's not gonna be you!"

With that Kennar advanced against him with several powerful blows. Much to Kennar's surprise, Trip seemed unfazed and quickly, without hesitation, head-butted the bigger man causing him to stumble backwards. Trip then landed a few of his own blows on Kennar's face as he continued to stumble backwards, finally falling to the floor. He was surprised at how strong Trip seemed to be, not at all expecting that, not realizing that an enraged Trip Tucker, fueled by adrenaline from the parasidic creatures in his system, was a dangerous combination.

Trip leaped on top of Kennar and began to beat him mercilessly. But suddenly, he cried out as a searing pain ripped through his arm. Kennar had managed to reach a daggar from his belt. He took advantage of the moment and pushed the anguished man off of him.

At precisely the same moment Malcolm decided he had enough of V'Sele and did a spin that landed a kick to her chest. She flew backwards. Then he rushed her, grabbed her from the floor and with one devastating blow, knocked her lights out. She fell to the floor unconscious.

Kennar leapt from the floor and went to run again, but Trip unwilling to let the bastard get away, collected himself quickly from being stabbed in his arm and did a dive catching Kennar by the left ankle causing him to fall. Unfortunately Kennar fell just in reach of Malcolm's pistol that had flown from his hand a few minutes ago. He grabbed it.

Seeing what was happening just a few feet down the corridor, Malcolm dived and rolled to snatch the dagger Kennar had used a few minutes ago that was lying on the floor nearby. He threw it into Kennar's throat just as he was about to shoot Trip. Kennar fell over, dead.

"You alright Trip?" Malcolm asked. Trip staggered to his feet, his arm bleeding freely now. He cradled it as he stood, gasping for breath.

"Yeah," Trip said. "It's just a flesh wound…thanks Mal." Then he fell to the floor and darkness claimed him.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

Fifteen Macos materialized in the corridor and immediately began to engage Kaitaama's guards. They were outnumbered as more of the guard staff began to emerge from different parts of the palace, having seen what was going on on the video monitors and being summoned by Kaitaama. But the Macos were extremely efficient and so much better trained than the palace security staff. They exchanged phase pistol fire for a few seconds, and hand-to-hand combat before the Macos completely overtook the guards.

The scene was chaotic to say the least, but Malcolm quickly took control. He had Erica transported back to Enterprise immediately as well as Gannet and Jerrod's bodies. Malcolm had V'Shele handcuffed and transported to Enterprise, to the brig. She would be delivered to SIA (Starfleet Intelligence Agency) upon return to United Earth. A couple of the Kriosian ministers were called to assess the situation. They were very unhappy about the role Kaitaama had played in this mess.

Malcolm tried to send Trip back to the ship directly to sickbay, but the stubborn man refused to go right away. Although he wasn't at his best, Trip didn't want to miss what was going to happen next. Then Malcolm, Trip and T'Pol watched as Rajiin introduced Jon to his son. The nurse was still patching his face up as he took the child in his arms and held him. He was small being premature, so Phlox was on the comm urging them to get the child to him immediately so that he could examine him.

As Jon prepared to take his son back to the ship, Malcolm talked with the ministers about what would happen next. Rajiin took the opportunity to speak to Trip before he was taken away on a stretcher in preparation of returning to the ship by shuttle craft.

"T'Pol," she said as she approached him. "May I have a moment with Trip?" Trip looked at T'Pol and she nodded her approval, but didn't leave his side.

"I want to thank you," Rajiin began. "If you hadn't decided to take a chance and trust me, I would have lost him," he said glancing back at Jon and the child. "Johnny, I mean. I would have lost Johnny."

"Rajiin," we trusted each other, and we helped each other. "If you hadn't done what you did, I'd still be locked in that room, sick as a dog, maybe even dead by now. So thank you…even though it was disgusting as hell!"

"Thank you," T'Pol said as she held on to Trip. "I am…in your debt."

"He's not cured though," Raijiin said. "The parasites are still in him, and as long as he is in close proximity to Kaitaama, he's not safe. So you'd better get him out of here soon."

"Our doctor would like to consult you regarding what you did to extract the parasites. He believes that your technique, coupled with a more enhanced treatment, may prove beneficial."

"I'll be happy to talk to him…" Rajiin said, but suddenly phase pistol fire ripped through the room, hitting one of the Kriosian minsters who fell to the floor from the blast.

Kaitaama stood in the entrance holding the phase pistol that had just seriously injured one of her own people. Malcolm's first instinct was to rush her and take it away, but he remembered that she did know how to use it. She could injure or kill several people before he got to her.

"Kaitaama, put the phaser down," Malcolm said firmly. She had a wild look in her eyes as she moved into the room.

"You Highness," another of her ministers began. "It is time to end this."

"Shut up!" she shouted pointing the gun at him. He quickly backed off. She looked around the room. "You have taken away everything from me this day," she cried. "I have nothing left…nothing to live for."

"Kaitaama, that is not true," Trip said as he raised up from the stretcher. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to get up. But the parasitic fever was beginning to return, and still being effected by the sound of her voice, Trip fell down. T'Pol and one of the medics caught him.

"No!" she shouted as she watched T'Pol tending to Trip "I…will not be treated like this! I am royalty," she sobbed. "I am in control and I will have what I want!" With that she turned the gun on the nurse holding the baby. "I want my baby!" she shouted.

"He's not your baby," Jon said. "Rajiin is his mother and I am his father…you can't have him Kaitaama," Jon said moving in front of the child.

"Give me the gun Kaitaama," Malcolm said as he inched closer and closer to her.

"No! I want my child!"

"You'll have to shoot me to get him," Jon said.

"It's over Kaitaama," Malcolm said moving toward her. "Now give me the gun." But Malcolm saw the look in her eyes and he knew. She was going to kill someone. Suddenly, she fired the gun. It would have hit Jon squarely in the chest, but Rajiin suddenly pushed him out of the way, and the phase blast hit her instead. She fell to the floor as Malcolm rushed Kaitaama and took the gun from her hand.

The Next Day.

Enterprise was being repaired with the assistance of a group of Kriosian engineers. Jon was anxious to get the ship back to Earth space. This had been a harrowing experience and having already been attacked by the Romulan ships, they suspected that the journey home would be dangerous. So, Admiral Wallace sent three warp five vessels to escort them home.

While the Kriosians offered assistance with repairs to Enterprise, they had no intention of joining the war effort. Jon had argued with the ministers that they were involved with the war whether they wanted to be or not.

Trip was in sick bay. The parasites were still affecting him, and in turn affecting T'Pol as well. Even without Kaitaama's influence, the bond was still dull and not functioning properly and Trip was still subject to fits of anger and aggression, headaches and pain. The infection was spreading and as Rajiin had said, Phlox feared it would eventually cause Trip to go mad or experience permanent brain damage, even death. However, even if the parasites protected him and he somehow survived, T'Pol may not. Something had to be done and done quickly.

Rajiin had been injured on the surface but was recovering. Jon, Jr. was doing well also. Erica required surgery for a skull fracture and would be transferred to Starfleet Medical upon arriving home. Jon had spent a lot of time in sick bay, considering this most interesting family dynamic.

But before leaving Kriosian air space, having been called to a meeting on the surface, Jon and Malcolm reluctantly returned, accompanied by several Macos.

Krios Prime, the Palace.

Jon and Malcolm were surprised to meet Kaitaama's uncle, Sir Marcus, the First Regent. He had been imprisoned on charges of attempted murder of Kaitaama along with her cousins, Amari and Xyan. After everything that occurred however, the Prime Ministers had reconsidered the evidence and learned through Kaitaama's own admission, that she had ingested poison to frame them.

"Commodore Archer," Marcus said, "the events of the past few days have been most unfortunate. Allow me to extend an official apology on behalf of the royal family and the Kriosian people."

"While I accept your apology Sir Marcus," Jon said, "I'm afraid there's more to it than that. Captain Tucker is still infected with those parasites. He's very ill and I understand that he's going to just get worse."

Marcus and the two young people in the room looked at one another. "Commodore, I am Kaitaama's first cousin, Amari and this is my brother, Xyan. We are the First Monarch's only living family. And it is quite distressing that she has brought those dangerous creatures to our world. But, our scientist are at a loss as to how to eliminate the infection."

"What!?" Malcolm said. "You mean there really isn't a cure?"

"None that we are aware of," Xyan said.

"But, I understand that Kaitaama is infected with those things as well," Jon said. "So are you telling me that she's condemned to the same fate as Captain Tucker?"

"I somehow find that hard to believe," Malcolm said. "Surely you want to do everything you can to reverse her madness, to ensure that she suffers no permanent brain damage!"

"Commander Reed," Sir. Marcus said. "I am afraid you've been misinformed. Kaitaama has not been infected with the parasites."

"That can't be true," Jon said. "Are you denying that her actions over the last six months, not to mention the last few days, have been outrageous, that she's completely insane?"

"I do not deny that my niece is ill," Marcus said, "in fact very ill. But her illness has nothing to do with an infection. She has been ill most of her life."

Jon and Malcolm looked at one another. "You mean, you knew she was mentally unbalanced all this time."

"Yes of course," Amari said. "Kaitaama began exhibiting signs of mental illness as a young woman. She has been through so much over the course of her life, losing her parents at a young age. Suffering a kidnapping several years ago."

"And it was during the kidnapping event where she first met Captain Tucker," Xyan said. "She was never the same after that.'

"What are you suggesting," Jon asked. "That he is somehow responsible for pushing her over the edge?"

"To the contrary Commodore," Sir Marcus said. "Listen, this is a difficult thing for us to discuss. But you deserve to know the entire truth. As I have said my niece is quite ill and have been so for many years. Accordingly, I was concerned that she may never be well enough to ascend to the throne. However, our doctors have been successful in treating her illness. Nevertheless, still required close supervision and a great deal of support. As long as she is properly medicated and not exposed to too many stressors, she usually does well."

"Please understand that Kaitaama is very intelligent and she is the rightful heir to the throne," Amari said. "We have wanted nothing for her but the best at all times."

"It is just that after she was kidnapped… and she encountered your Captain Tucker, she became obsessed with the idea of romance and marriage," Marcus interjected. "She desired nothing but this as well as to have a child. But it would be a travesty for her to have a child and risk the illness being passed down."

"Nevertheless, she continued to talk of nothing but this dashing Starfleet Officer who rescued her from her captors. I believed that marriage may be the only way to prevent her from running away, from jeopardizing everything we had built for her. Therefore, I arranged a marriage for her to Kennar of Voltaire, Cousin to the Prince of Voltaire."

"You mean you arranged her marriage to that snake Kennar?" Malcolm said. "That turned out to be a bad idea to say the least!"

"Oh but Commander," Xyan said. "The man you encountered here these last few days was not Kennar of Voltaire."

"Not Kennar?" Malcolm replied looking at Jon, "then who the hell was he?"

"An imposter," Marcus said. "He looked enough like Kennar, the rest was done surgically. Apparently, this Romulan imposter killed the Voltarian Duke and assumed his identity. It was this man who allowed poor Kaitaama to cease with her treatments and indulge her passions…no matter how mad. He encouraged her to get rid of her family so that she could live freely and do as she pleased…including being with the man she truly loved, Captain Tucker."

"The real Kennar was an officer and a gentleman," Amari said. "He cared for Kaitaama and had agreed to take care of her, to protect her secret and help her become an effective ruler. With him she could have had a future full of possibilities, perhaps even children."

Jon and Malcolm looked at one another. Trip had no idea about any of this.

"Commodore, this is why we cannot join you in this Coalition of yours. We have no intention of risking the public learning of Kaitaama's illness. The Kriosian people know nothing of it, and we have no intention of that fact ever being exposed. Kaitaama is not fit to lead the people, alone. That is why she needs her family and the Kriosian Ministry to assist her. If we were to join your coalition we risk exposure. No, I won't do that to her."

"Sir Marcus, what you've shared with us is extraordinary," Jon said. "And under normal circumstances, I could understand your position. But, you can't stay out here, alone. You need allies. The Romulans know where you are. It'll just be a matter of time before they come for you."

"Then we will deal with that at the appropriate time," Marcus said. "In the meantime, I must be about restoring my niece to health and protecting the throne of Krios Prime. War must be avoided at all cost."

In the end, Krios Prime remained unmoved. So, Enterprise, upon having its repairs completed, left their air space.

Later.

"You mean she was never infected," Trip said to Jon as he lay on the bio-bed in sick bay.

"No Trip," Jon replied. "Kennar brought those things to their world, for his own sinister purposes. But no, she was never infected."

"You mean…she's just crazy?"

"For lack of a better word," Jon said. "But listen, enough about that for now. I need to talk to you about you. You're not getting any better Trip, and you're going to need to make some decisions. If we do nothing, I think you know what the end result will be. But Phlox has come up with an experimental treatment. I'm gonna let him tell you about it, then you decide".

Phlox told Trip that he had figured out that long periods of rest seemed to be a key factor. That each time Trip was allowed to do so, afterwards he seemed almost normal for a few days. It was when he was overworked and exhausted that the parasites seemed to have more effect on him.

Phlox also discussed with Trip the technique Rajiin had used on him to extract the parasites. She explained that with the sensors in her hands, she was able to make direct contact with the parasites, and that she had simply told then to move; to come out. Phlox had initiated her assistance again, but this time he would place Trip in a medically induced coma for ten days. Then he would allow Rajiin to use her technique on him but this time, she would direct the creatures to die. That, coupled with the treatment Phlox had used on him previously, but a more enhanced version of the substance injected in Trip's bloodstream, hopefully would be more effective this time. Being unconscious however, would spare him having to endure the pain of the treatment, and would allow his body the rest he needed.

Trip agreed to try this radical treatment. He was just grateful that he didn't have to be awake just in case some of the creatures did decide to come out. He didn't think he could go through that again. T'Pol spent time in sick bay in a bed right next to him during the process. Half of the time she was either very ill, or sleeping deeply.

Fortunately, the procedure worked and when Trip was awakened at the end of the ten days, there seemed to be no sign of the parasites and Trip felt like himself again. He and T'Pol were finally able to fully sense their bond once again and was able to speak mind to mind. It seemed like ages since they were able to do that. Phlox decided not to tell Trip that over the ten day period that six of the creatures had been expelled from his body, through the same ear as before. He thought that he really didn't need to know that. The hatchlings apparently died and was dissolved into his blood stream. A blood transfusion caused them to be cleansed from his system.

Erica's head injury had required surgery. She too had to take a medical leave to heal properly. Later, she would have a difficult time dealing with Rajiin's presence. The last thing she wanted to do was to come between Jon and his child, but she couldn't help but to feel a little jealous and left out. Their relationship was strained because of Rajiin's presence and Jon's spending almost all of his spare time with the child.

Things were also still strained between Travis, Hoshi and Malcom. That is until Travis decided to take matters into his hands.

Hoshi's Quarters, Xfinity.

Travis was in mourning for Gannett. A few days after her memorial service he went to see Hoshi in her new quarters on Xfinity. The ship had been rolled out of space dock and Jon had assumed command of her until Erica was ready to return to duty.

"We need to talk," Travis said after Hoshi let him in.

"Sure," she said. "How are you, really?" Travis sat in the chair at Hoshi's desk.

"I'm hanging in there," he replied. "A lot has happened. I just need some time."

"Look Travis, you don't owe me anything," she replied. "And you don't have to do this. I understand."

"Hoshi, c'mon," he said. "We've been friends a long time, but things have been so weird ever since, well that night. I don't want things to be weird between us!"

Hoshi blew out a long sigh. "I said I understand Travis. It's okay, really."

"No it's not," he said moving over to her and joining her on the bunk. "You know I care about you a great deal. I would love to do nothing more than kiss you and throw you on that bunk and let what happens naturally to just happen."

"Then why don't you?" she asked.

"Because, I'm confused…and so are you Hosh. Look, I need some time to grieve the loss of my relationship with Gannett… and her death. And you need some time to deal with your feelings for Malcolm. You know that, don't you?" Hoshi hung her head.

"Damn it! I still love him! I don't want to, but I do! And I hate myself for it."

"As much as I miss Gannett, I'm angry with her too," he said. "Running off and getting herself killed like that."

"Yeah, and for a friggin' story at that," Hoshi said. Travis still didn't blow her cover, even now.

"She was always running away," he said.

"Isn't that exactly what you're doing, Travis," she asked, "running away?" He had been promoted to Lt. Commander, and accepted a temporary assignment on Columbia for twelve weeks as XO.

"I don't see it like that," he replied. "I just need some time…away from the familiar. I need a change of scenery. But, I _am_ coming back you know. The Commodore wants me driving this baby, and I don't wanna miss out on that," he grinned, then hung his head. "But right now, I gotta get away."

Hoshi took his hand in hers, "Okay," she said smiling a bit. "You do what you gotta do then. But you'd better come back. If nothing else, we're friends and I don't ever wanna lose that."

They sat there staring at one another, then he leaned in and kissed her. She responded, putting her arms around his neck and kissing him back passionately.

"You see what I mean," he said when they broke free. "We can't be doing this… it just complicates things more. But then after a few moments he kissed her again.

After that he rose up from the bunk and moved toward the door as she watched him. "I'll see you in a couple of months or three," he said, smiled a small smile at her, waived his hand, and then he was gone.

As he was coming out of Hoshi's quarters, who would he run into in the corridor but the last person he needed to see right now. They stood there for a moment not speaking, just avoiding one another eyes.

"Uh, I been meaning to tell you Travis," Malcolm began, "congratulations…on the promotion. If anyone deserves it, it's you. I heard about how you handled yourself back on KP. I wasn't surprised, you're a born leader."

"Cut the crap Malcolm," Travis said, "we've been friends too long. I know you were on your way to see Hoshi,"

Malcolm sighed, folding his arms in front of him. "Actually mate, I was. It's just that I had already chickened out until I saw you. I didn't want to turn around and go the other way on my way at that moment; wouldn't want you to think I was avoiding you."

"Isn't that what we've been doing for the last few weeks," Travis said. "Look Mal, there's nothing going on between me and Hoshi. What happened between us was a one-time thing. We were both in a tough spot…it just kinda happened."

"You don't know me an explanation Travis, you don't owe me anything."

"I know I don't!" Travis snapped. "But, you do owe Hoshi something. She still loves you, you idiot! But she's still hurt, too, confused and hurt. I just told her that I needed some time, to adjust to Gannett not being here…and I told her that she needed some time to deal with her feelings for you man."

"Speaking of Gannett," Malcolm said. "I'm really sorry…about everything that happened on KP." Travis hung his head, then looked away a moment.

"I know you were there when she…when she died," Travis said. "Was she… scared…was she in any kind of pain?"

"Travis, Gannet was one of the bravest people I've ever known…she was brave and resilient, but she was never scared. And it happened rather quickly, so no I doubt she was in any pain." Travis nodded his head. Then there was another awkward moment of silence.

"Well, I'm off," Travis said."

"Good luck to you mate," Malcolm said offering Travis his hand. Travis reluctantly took it, then they shook.

"One more thing," Travis said before Malcolm moved away. "If I were you I'd find some courage…to try to make it right with Hoshi. Whatever it takes, you better man-up, and do the right thing. Hoshi deserves to be loved and to be treated like she's very special." And for another few moments, the two men, struggling to determine who they were in this moment, friends, enemies, rivals, just stood there, staring at one another.

"Let me just warn you Mal," Travis said moving closer to his old friend, "that if you ever hurt her again, you're gonna have to deal with me…And, you better decide what you want…and you better decide soon. Because I may not be ready right now, right at this moment. But one day I'm coming back, and I may just be in a different place when I do. So, if you don't make things right with her…if you don't go for it… " _I"_ will," Travis said, then he walked away.

Two Months Later.

After a few weeks, Rajiin, sensing Erica's displeasure with her presence and the realization that she and Jon were not going to be together, took the baby and disappeared. Jon was devastated. But now that the war was underway, he wasn't in a position to do much about it, other than to hire an investigator to find her.

With a lot of help from Tellar, Vulcan and Coridian, the Intrepid and the other warp seven ships would finally be completed inside of six months. Trip would take command of Intrepid, with T'Pol as his XO. He appeared to have no long term effects from the parasitic infection and Phlox monitored his condition as often as possible. But only time would truly tell.

Trip and T'Pol's Quarters, Jupiter Station.

T'Pol massaged her mate's neck and applied pressure to the relevant points in his back to relax him after a long day's work. They had run drills today as part of the strategic plan to engage the enemy in the event of a surprise attack, and in offensive attack posture. It was a long and grueling process and they didn't have all the kinks worked out defensively nor offensively.

"Oh my god," Trip said as T'Pol worked his neck. "I didn't know a person could have so much tension in one spot. But that is really working it out babe."

"I have other methods of _"working it out,"_ T'Pol replied. Trip laughed a little and allowed her to continue her work.

"I'm sure you do," Mrs. Tucker, "he said as he took her left hand from his neck and kissed it. "Hey thanks a nice rock you're wearing there darlin'."

"My husband gave it to me," she replied. "He placed it on my finger when we exchanged vows in a private ceremony a few weeks ago."

Trip and T'Pol had had a small wedding ceremony on Enterprise, and Jon had done the honors. Only the senior officers were in attendance, but neither of their families were as they were out in deep space at the time and the couple still didn't have Starfleet approval. But since T'Pol carried a dual title, Jon had stated that technically, she was not in his chain of command, she was a Vulcan attache', serving on an Earth starship- but she also served as his XO, so it was a stretch. Well, it was complicated, but to them it was not. They loved each other, and if Starfleet was so inclined to kick them out of the service because of their relationship and secret marriage, then so be it. They were prepared to go.

"Your husband has great taste," Trip said smiling, admiring the ring.

"He has exquisite taste," T'Pol replied, "and excellent _work out_ methods of his own." Trip laughed again and pulled her down on the bed in front of him.

"Why is it that we deserve to be so happy when all of our friends are so miserable," he asked T'Pol with a serious look on his face.

"We are just fortunate that things have worked out for us, despite the events surrounding the Krios Prime incident," T'Pol said.

"I just wish everyone else could put it behind them the way we have," Trip said with a sigh.

"We have had more practice putting things behind us," T'Pol replied.

"I guess you're right," Trip said kissing her forehead. "I just wish there was something we could do to bring our folks back together." T'Pol looked at Trip with a raised eyebrow. He raised both his hands in surrender.

"This is me not interfering," he said, then grabbed her and kissed her.

"And this is me," she said, "introducing you to a new work out technique." She then moved on top of him and in a few moments, he was screaming.

Hoshi' Quarters, Xfinity.

She had had a long day having pulled a double shift. She found herself doing that a lot lately, working overtime that is. She had a lot to sort out. She was tired and wanted to do nothing but take a long, hot shower and go straight to bed. Hopefully, since she was so tired, she'd actually be able to sleep.

She walked back to her new, much larger quarters and entered the command code. When she stepped inside and lights came up, she was stunned. All over the room were dozens of roses, red, yellow, pink, orange, and white. There had to be twelve dozen beautiful roses along with dozens of other exotic earth and alien flowers. They were literally all over the room.

Hoshi smiled, then laughed out loud as she examined and smelled the various bouquets. Someone had gone through a lot of trouble and expense to surprise her like this. She searched for a card or note, hoping to find a clue as to who her admirer was, however, she _did_ have a clue. But when she read the card, she was shocked and surprised, not expecting to see what she saw. The note read simply, "I Love You!" and was signed….

The End.


	14. Epilogue

Epilogue.

It was a cool night, and kind of breezy. But there were stars in the sky and it was all in all, a pleasant night. San Francisco was its usually lively self as some people hurried along, while others strolled, seemingly carefree as they talked, laughed and enjoyed the evening. It seemed like an eternity since Malcolm had done something like that.

He walked along the bay for about a half a mile, discreetly watching the people, and his back. After he had walked about fifteen minutes, he ducked inside a dark alley. A hooded figure emerged from the shadows and after looking around, they embraced.

"Hello," Malcolm said.

"It's good to see you," she replied. "Thanks for coming."

"You knew I would, that's why you contacted me."

"Well, what do you think," she asked gesturing at her face.

"The eyes and the nose are the same," Malcolm said, "but the brow bumps and the ears will take some getting used to."

"I think I look sexy as a Romulan," Gannett said with a smile. "Hey, how's everybody doing, you know since the Krios Prime incident," as it had come to be called. "That was a screwed up situation."

"As well as can be expected I suppose," Malcolm replied. "Trip is on the mend, he and T'Pol have actually, officially, gotten married. Though Starfleet doesn't know about it. Erica is on the mend as well, but she and Commodore Archer are, well, strained. Rajiin took the baby and disappeared; the Commodore took that really hard. He's not adjusting very well at all. He's doing everything he can to find her, but with this war going on… Travis, he uh, has been promoted, he took the XO position on Columbia."

Gannett smiled a bit at that.

"By the way," Malcolm said, "I never got to tell you how sorry I was about Jerrod. I only spent a few days with him, but he seemed a good sort, competent and dedicated to his craft." Gannett lowered her head for a moment.

"Yeah, I really miss Stringray. He and I worked together for five years. Damn! I still can't believe he's gone."

"Too bad you didn't get to attend his funeral," Malcolm said.

"Who says I didn't attend," Gannet replied. Malcolm smirked at that.

"Why did you want to see me Gannett," Malcolm asked, wondering what this little meeting was really about. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"I wanted to ask you," she started, "to see if you would consider…joining me, becoming my partner."

Malcolm folded his arms across his chest and looked at the ground. "Did Harris put you up to this?"

"No. He said you'd never go for it. But I had to try. Look, you did your job, at a great cost at that. You caught V'Shele, you brought her in, alive. You turned her over to Starfleet and what did they do, they let her escape."

"I'm still trying to get my head around that one," Malcolm spat.

"At least we brought that cell group down on KP though," Gannett said.

"Yes, we did at that," he replied. "But I have to decline your offer Gannett. I'm done with Section 31 and Harris. I'm a starship captain now. That's enough excitement for me, especially with this goddamned war we're involved in."

Gannet laughed a bit and looked away. "Malcolm, I know you think that, and you may have convinced yourself of that on some level. But if you think you're ever going to live a _"normal"_ life, you're fooling yourself. I tried it, it didn't work out."

"Gannet your break-up and so-called death, hurt Travis. Doesn't that mean anything you?"

"Of course it does, Mal," she snapped.

"Then tell him you're alive!"

"You know I can't do that," she replied. "This may be hard for you to believe, but I love Travis, I do. But I also figured something out; the best way I could ever really love him, was to leave him alone, to get out of his life. _This_ is who I am and it's what I do; it's who you are too whether you want to admit it or not." Malcolm stared at Gannet for a few moments but didn't reply.

"How's Hoshi doing any way," she finally asked. "You didn't mention her."

"She's…adjusting."

"And you think you're gonna win her back, right? Well, Mal you probably will…she loves you. But take it from me, when it's all said and done, you're only going to end up hurting her even more. Think about that."

"Gannett, I can't believe you said that; that you of all people, would try to judge me!"

"I'm not judging you Mal, just trying to break off a little truth to you. Look, I made my choice, I realize that. And it was a very, very difficult choice to make. But at the end of the day, I know I did the right thing. And one day, you're gonna have to make yours…See you around… _Viper_ ," she said, and a few moments later, she was gone.

The Next Night.

Malcolm sat in the ready room on Enterprise looking over reports, but he was having a lot of trouble concentrating. He thought about the events that took place on Krios Prime. He thought about V'Shele and everything he'd went through to apprehend her. Then he thought about how she's slipped through their fingers and was out there somewhere, perhaps planning an assault on Starfleet and United Earth this very moment. After all, she had threatened to get revenge on him and all of his friends.

Malcolm thought about Gannett, giving up her relationship, her career and her identity. How she had decided to remain "dead" in order to go deep undercover to try and track V'Shele and Kennar's other cell group down, and to finally take them out.

Malcolm stood up and slammed a padd down on his desk. "Bloody hell!" he shouted. He threw some other items around the room, then stood breathing hard with both his hands leaning on his desk. Finally he walked over to the comm and called the bridge.

He took a deep breath and said… "I need a secure line."

Finis

 _ **Something to think about:**_

 _ **Where's Rajiin, and do you think she's gone for good? Will Jon find his child? What's going to happen to his relationship with Erica?**_

 _ **Is Trip really free of the parasitic infection, or are there residual effects of which he may have to live with the rest of his life?**_

 _ **Is Travis really coming back to serve on Xfinity? Has he been changed forever?**_

 _ **Who sent Hoshi the flowers? Do you really think you know?**_

 _ **What is Malcolm going to do?**_

 _ **Perhaps these questions and more will be answered in "In The Name of Love and War, Part III"… that is if there is one!**_

 _ **Thanks to all for reading, for your reviews, follows and favs. It's been a blast! (I probably had more fun than you did!) Peace out, Bri!**_


End file.
